My Hero Academia: Magika Hero
by Ido wat I do
Summary: In a world full of magic and quirks the world is certainly a dangerous place for Izuku but if he wants to achieve his dreams of being a hero a he's going to have to navigate it all the same. Watch as he faces villains, curses, and prejudices to become the best magician and hero the world's ever seen. An AU retelling of the canon story where magic exists and is known. IzukuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything other than my ideas. "My Hero Academia" is owned and distributed by Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Viz media.**

**Thanks for giving this story a look.**

**More notes at the end.**

'**Thoughts'**

* * *

Over 400 years ago, in the unassuming coastal town of New Iberia, Louisiana, a man was strung up by his throat from a large, ancient, southern live oak. Punished for his crimes against God and all of humanity. In the throes of the Civil War the Confederacy was struggling, and the tides were turning against them. The union utilizing new technology like the telegraph and taking advantage of the railroad system, along with an influx of black soldiers were beginning to enforce their will and the Confederate states were afraid and desperate, specifically the soldiers, more specifically a soldier from Athens, Georgia was afraid for his life.

What would happen after the war; would he be hung for treason against the United States? If he wasn't to be hung what would his life be like when he got home, would he even have a life when he got back; he could barely afford the slaves he has back at his farm now, paying for labor would bankrupt him and his family and siring nothing, but girls made taking care of the farm with just his family was near impossible. For weeks on end the Georgia born soldier while waiting for his next assignment was wracked with worry as he waited for the day that the confederate states would surrender, and his life would be over, that was until a tree spoke to him, not with a voice but something else similar to speech but not. None, other than the soldier, could say exactly when and why a tree decided to "speak" to him, but others can say how often he went to the old tree.

Every day for a month during his lunch he would pick up his meager provisions and head to the old, knotted tree that was right off the road towards a nearby plantation and less than half a mile from his encampment. Everyday he would sit down at the base of the trunk, right underneath its hunch, and he would talk about everything to the ancient evergreen. He would bemoan about not having a warm meal, gush about his family back home, and he admitted his fears of the future. He talked a lot about his fears noticing that the old oak seemed to actually enjoy hearing about his feelings unlike his fellow soldiers or his superiors. The man also noticed as he rambled on about himself the tree was getting better, livelier; knots that were formed decades ago started to smooth over forming new layers of bark, dark and healthy, the long branches stretching out over eight feet were straightening, looking less gnarled, and the hunch in its back started to level. Like a proud grandparent hearing stories from their grandchildren the years seemed to fall off the tree and it gained energy from just hearing him and it made him happy. He was ecstatic when he actually heard its voice for the first-time outright crying for joy as the soft and airy voice directly entered his mind and with vigor said, "I think I can help you. I think I can help you end this war and save your farm, no I promise I will". The soldier so overcame with joy didn't even question how a large plant rooted to ground was supposed to suddenly end a war, but he believed it. It wouldn't be too long for the tree to have a chance at fulfilling its promise.

Three days after hearing the voice, the man and the rest of the troops in New Iberia marched to the nearby state of Mississippi to reinforce a Confederate army that was amid battle. Expecting both opposing armies to be exhausted and lacking in provisions and ammunition, the smaller and well stocked Louisiana army planned to merge into the bigger Mississippi army and overwhelm their enemy. Instead, when the soldiers made it to the site of the battle they found a well provisioned, well rested, and large Union army waiting for them with hardly any confederates around. The Confederates proceeded to get slaughtered but despite the loud cries of anguish and pain, the booming of muskets, and the splattering of dirt, mud, blood, and bone, the Georgian couldn't feel despair or sadness from his environment, because the angelic voice of the tree, giving him instructions, cut right through the chaos that was all around. "Bare yourself to the land and wash yourself in the dirt and this battle is yours" the voice instructed, and so he did, as men around fell so did his clothing, as minie balls whizzed by his head, he covered himself in the dirt. After he was bathed head to toe in dirt he kneeled on to the ground as if he was praying, closed his eyes, and sat still, still enough to be easy pickings for someone to blow him away even 300 yards out, but no musket ball came, and as he kneeled the land shook, unnoticeable at first due but it steadily grew more powerful. As it began to shake more and more, the ground became more unstable, and as the ground became more unstable the soldiers from both sides began to stop fighting as their battle became secondary to them finding their balance and avoiding the large gashes that were forming on the land. And then large, pillar sized, roots erupted from the ground rocketing dirt, rock and bodies; the roots were mottled grey and white with pitch black root hair that had to be at least ten feet long, and thick bases that tapered into fine points, perfect for penetrating deep underground and for penetrating through flesh. And that is exactly what the roots began to do. Indiscriminately, the roots shot through the soldiers killing them instantly, neither blue or grey were spared. Both sides, most likely due to the monstrous roots flying around killing everything around it, turned all their focus onto to shooting the sentient tubers, unfortunately for the 19th century soldiers their rifles weren't made to hit high speed moving targets, and even if they did manage to hit the buzzing roots the balls would harmlessly bounce off it. With the losses mounting, soldiers began to make mad dashes away from the field and the murderous tubers, many soldiers were pierced from behind or crushed underneath the weight of the roots but as the battlefield emptied, the roots began to slow in its razing. Then like needles the roots began to knit the land together, alternating between underground and above ground around the deep cuts of the earth, pulling the land back together. It was only after the last piece of land was sewn together and the last root disappeared underground that the nude soldier opened his eyes.

What he opened his eyes to, was the macabre sight of dead bodies pierced through and stuck on roots that had stitched the ground up, as far as he could see. Distraught and terrified on what he has done the man began to unashamedly bawl his eyes and all anyone could do at the time was stare at the naked, dirty soldier cry. After the men had gotten over their shock and fear, a whirlwind of actions took place soon after. The Confederate soldiers fell back to New Iberia with the now distraught and naked man in chains. Upon returning to Louisiana a multitude of accusations was levied against the naked man and due to the nature of his crimes it was unanimously decided by higher ups for his trial to be as expeditious as possible. His trial lasted less than an hour, 10 minutes was dedicated to listing his crimes, 10 to his punishment, and 30 minutes was used to spit vitriol at him.

The very next day the naked soldier now clothed in the barest rags was led to, symbolically, the old southern live oak that was getting stronger and more vibrant was now back to its withered, gnarled state. The prisoner mostly catatonic throughout his imprisonment was overcame with emotion at the sad sight, crying and yelling apologies towards the tree even as they tied the noose around his neck, he continued bawling it wasn't until he was strung up and his eyes bulged, and his breath was stolen, that his voice was quieted… much like the tree's. Over 300 years ago one of the most important events happened. Magic was introduced to the modern world. 

* * *

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, small animals were chittering, and the wind was rustling leaves of trees in the woods. It was a perfect day to be outside and just enjoy what the world had to offer. Unfortunately, nature's symphony was interrupted by the heartbreaking sounds of a sobbing child. The perfect outdoor day visage was marred by the sight of a distraught and bruised child walking through the woods. The child seemed to be quite young, four or five years old by the look of it and wore a yellow shirt with a large red M in the center of it, a pair of blue-green shorts, and a pair of bulky red sneakers. With a bushel of green hair and freckles dusting his cheeks it wouldn't be crazy to consider the kid to be cute even as his face is fixed in a frown with tears staining it. This little guy is Midoriya Izuku

Izuku was walking back home after a very not fun day hanging with "friends" in the forest. He, Bakugo, and Bakugo's two new friends (more like lackeys), decided to hang out and play in the forest near the park. Something Izuku more than happy to do especially since it gave him a chance to hang out with his increasingly aggressive and dismissive friend. But the joy to hang out with his best friend and maybe make two new ones quickly turned into dread he realized that the three other boys wanted play heroes and villains with Izuku being the civilian that needed saving all the time. When the child expressed his obvious displeasure with basically doing nothing while other three got to play Bakugo, his friend, had a very negative response.

"huh, what do you mean you don't want be the damsel anymore, shitty deku?" Bakugo said while taking a break in some shade after running around so much, " you don't want to play anymore?"

"w-well Kacchan, I didn't s-say that I just want to be the hero once and actually do something for c-change." He meekly responded not even bothering to correct Kacchan on calling him a damsel. Bakugo only scowled at Izuku's response though.

"Well, Deku the reason why you can't play hero is because you can never be a hero. This isn't just playing this is training and quirkless losers like you have no business training to be hero" he said while getting up and poking his finger in Izuku's face, " even those two losers" he jabs his thumb out to the chubby and skinny kids sitting underneath a different tree, "has a better chance than you, so just be happy that your helping me on becoming a hero, alright". With that he got up ready to begin "training" again when he heard aa whining voice.

"But Kacchan"

Katsuki glared at the green haired child so hard that it prompted said child to "eeep" and step back in fear. Usually the fiery blonde would start using his quirk in anger but in moment of cruel clarity that five year shouldn't possess he came up with a better idea.

"You know what Deku, you can be the hero this time."

"For real, you mean that Kacchan" Izuku said with sparkles and hope that was quickly dashed away when he saw the bone chilling grin on the other child's face.

"but the rest of us will be the villains"

"Bu- but that's not going to be fai-"

"Hahhh, I'm giving you a chance to be the hero and you're not going to take it."

"Bu-"

"But nothing you want to be a hero, so be a hero now, you stupid nerd!" he finishes with a yell before shoving Izuku to the ground.

In an odd turn of events that will become synonymous with the duo, those scalding words in a way inspired Izuku. So picking himself off the ground and with a wobbly grin said, "Br-bring it on Kacchan I defeat all three of you villains!". Finishing his statement with a shout the emerald child was filled with confidence.

But as we saw earlier with the tears and the bruises, that confidence didn't do much for him. He was unceremoniously roughed up by the villain team for the next 16 minutes until they left him behind to go deeper in the forest. Which bring us to the current situation of him sobbing as he walked home because he lost his friend and friend's lackeys.

While walking back on the well-treaded dirt path to leave the forest, out of the corner of his eye and through the tears he spots something that will change his life even if he or the thing doesn't know it yet. What the thing does know is that a human inexplicably caught and held its attention much like it caught the attention of Izuku. From his perspective Izuku saw a slithery something hidden in the underbrush of a bush off the side of the path. It looked to be colored black and white and if the tears aren't messing with his vision too much he could swear that its staring at him something that before today would of freaked the poor child out especially since the staring thing seemed to be slithery; he's deathly afraid of snakes. But for whatever reason he wasn't scared this time in fact he was curious. So as all young children do when they are curious about something, he attempted to approach it. So as slowly as he could he walked up the creature knelt and in his softest voices said, "hel-lo". Despite the slithery creature's interest and the boy being as non-threating as a bunny with a bubble gun the slithery thing still had a natural aversion to humans, so it did what all scared things do, it ran er crawled away to safety.

That action spurred the little boy to chase after yelling "wait" and "hold on" which to the smaller snake like creature looked and sounded like a huge thing chasing and yelling at it, which only pushed it to crawl faster, which in turn pushed the boy to chase after it faster, which in turn made the creature crawl even faster. It truly was a vicious cycle. And all of this running was truly hell on the boy's little lungs. He's active for his age but even this was getting to be a bit much for him. But he didn't stop or more like he couldn't stop. He had to find out what the thing was. He just has to, and he know that if he doesn't that he will be missing something important. So, he kept chasing but he was fading. And right when felt like he couldn't run any more he ran into one of the most shocking things he has seen in his short life.

He made it to a large clearing with a single large tree that seemed to be ripped from a completely different planet. The clearing was about 55 ft in diameter all the grass was completely black, not dead just black. The tree was the weirdest part though, it was a large oak tree, bark the same black as the grass and had many pink and red cherry blossom petals instead of leaves. The sight by itself was beautiful but it was disconcerting to say least when compared to the green and browns of the forest around. The sight stopped the child dead in his track as the sudden environment change stole his breath and made him momentarily forget what he was chasing. That was until he heard a deep velvety voice that shook the boy out of his awe.

"Whatever got you in a rush, I promise I will let it eat you if it bothers me", the voice stated.

Izuku didn't see the source of the voice in front of him so he assumed he must be around the tree so he walked around till he saw a lithe shirtless man sitting down at the base of the tree reading from a book leaning on his knees and the creature was coiled extremely tightly around the mans throat but he didn't seem to mind.

Upon seeing the two beings Izuku immediately noticed that the man had the same color scheme as the land around him. His skin was luminescent pink all over except for his hands and his bare feet which were black. He had long black roots and vines coming out of his scalp and past his shoulders with pink flowers blooming all over it, simulating hair. All in all, not the strangest person he has seen, living in a society of quirks and mutations easily got him used to strange people. The snake around his throat on the other hand was definitely strange for him; most animals don't have quirks and this certainly seemed like this one was. The little reptile maybe seven inches in length, had white carp scales with black flecks, two knubby antlers atop of its head, and an elongated snout with a whisker on each side of its face.

And that weird feeling Izuku had when he first spotted the little reptilian is now less of a feeling and more like a thrum. And that thrum gets even stronger when he looks at the pink man, slightly painful even.

"Did your parents never tell you that its rude to stare, boy" the pretty man says while not looking up from his book.

"ahh, I'm sorry didn't mean to sir" the child said back while waving his hands.

Izuku's mom did tell him not to stare at people. She also told him not to mess with wild animals, go off the forest path, and not to approach strangers and well he's disobeyed all those other rules what's one more.

"you're still doing it boy"

"ahh, I'm sorry… again I didn't mean to, I mean I did actually, but I didn't mean to be rude, I was just- I mean – I think… that…you"

While the boy was stumbling over his words the pink man finally looked up from his book and fixed the child with a hard black and pink look that stopped the boys mumbling.

"calm yourself boy, introduce yourself, and speak clearly" he said calmly

"yes sir. Um my name is Midoriya Izuku um what's your name mister?"

"I don't have a name, I lost it a long time ago"

"you lost it?"

"Is that not what I said child"

"um yes, sorry." He didn't really understand how someone can lose a name, but he moved past it as to not upset the older man, "Um so what should I call you then mister"

"hmm" the flowery man began," "whatever you want I suppose, you may name me" 'we wont be seeing much of each other anyhow' he thought.

"Really"

"I don't like repeating myself boy"

"ah, right, sorry", the little boy began thinking about a name for the mysterious man when he got it. The man is pink, he has blossoms in his hair, and he;s sitting underneath a tree that has cherry blossoms, the name is so obvious. "I'll call you Sakura" he said proud of himself for the great idea.

"Because I'm pink" pretty man asks in a deadpan voice.

"Because you're pink" he replied back happily until he noticed the deadpan look he was receiving, "unless you don't like that name, I'm sorry if I made a stupid name mister I thou-"

The man could only roll his eyes at the nervous child in front of him, he stood up to his full height of 5'11, effectively shutting the child up before saying, " The name is fine boy and stop saying sorry so much, only weak men do that."

"ah, yes sor-"

"Boy"

"I mean uh, forgive me" he said it like a question hoping it was the right thing to say. It wasn't, but Sakura didn't want to deal with more nervous talking so he ignored it.

"what is that you need boy"

That question reminded the boy why he was there in the first place and he gained an excited glint in his eyes, " I saw your pet snake when I was walking home, and then I followed it here, so I was wondering can pet your snake" he finished pointing at the snake now wrapped around Sakura's arm and looking at the boy.

Sakura's answer was to pluck the creature off him and hold it in the palm of his hand, "this is thing isn't my pet, it's a pest that has rudely decided that it will bother me, ever since it met me."

"Oh"

Sakura thought about something looking at the creature forming a, in his opinion, a fine idea "I have no say in if you can pet him, but" he places the tiny reptile on the ground, "if you ask him you might just be able to." He finished with a smirk.

Izuku understanding what he needed to do he knelt down to the tiny creature and spoke as softly as he could, "hey little guy, um I'm sorry about scaring you earlier, but I just wanted to meet you". The little reptile was shaking and was looking between the human child and its favorite sleeping spot before turning back and slither toward Izuku and flicked out a black forked tongue over the outstretched hand. Izuku waited with bated breath hoping the creature would like him or at least not runaway again. So, he was overjoyed when it decided to go up his hand and wrap around his skinny arm. And with his other hand began rubbing the top of its head eliciting a purr that was surprisingly loud from the creature.

"He likes me" he said standing up and smiling at the pink man.

"That's great little one" Sakura said with a small smile and kneelt down to Izuku's eye, "Now leave and take the pest with you" he deadpanned before leaning back on the tree sitting down and picking his book back up.

"wait, what, but I thought- , I don't , I can't take- I mean-"

"Boy you are doing it again. Stop it before I decide to eat you" he growled out while glaring at the child. Which immediately stopped the child's racing thoughts again. "What are you trying to say?"

Only slightly shaken from Sakura's weird threat, Izuku managed to collect his jumbled thoughts and spoke, "Um, I just wanted to play with the snake not take him from his home. I also don't know how to get home?" 'and what do you mean that you're going to eat me' he thought to himself with his head down and pushing his fingers together slightly jostling the now resting creature on his arm.

"Firstly" pinky started, " stop calling it a snake it's obviously a dragon"

"Huh"

"and I don't want this dragon or you around me anymore so you can take him its better than the alternative. Secondly you shouldn't wander off anywhere if you no sense of direction."

"c-c-can you g-go back to that first point?"

"And thirdly, what I mean when I said I was going to eat you is exactly what I mean.", seeming like he read Izuku's mind, "I'm a magical creature as well and I eat humans like you" he finished with a large menacing smile that showed of his pearly sharp teeth.

"that, that, that…is amazing"

"…huh" was the very intelligent reply Izuku got from him

"this is so cool, I have never saw anything magical let alone two. My parents said I shouldn't be around that kind of stuff but, magic is so cool, they're like quirks and quirks are super cool and mom doesn't mind me being around them. Oh, I have so many questions, why is the dragon so small, where is it's wings, what type of creature are you, how come you can talk but he can't, wait can he talk, what's his name-"

"STOP", he yelled out, putting a hand up as if he was willing the vomit of words to stop. The combination of the moss haired child exuberance, the twinkle in his eyes, his pinchable baby cheeks he, and the excitable babble, the sight was absolutely diabetic to Sakura and he has to put a stop to it. "… did you not hear the part about me eating you?"

"oh yeah I was more focused on the cool parts. Sooo… are you going to eat me?" he said nervously his excitement cooling for.

Sakura gave the boy a once over before sighing, "No child, I won't eat you. To skinny and the little pest seems to like you so."

That brought the young boy's spirits right back up. "Ok. So what his name" he said lifting his arm with the now alert dragon.

"Doesn't have one"

"Can I name him!"

"He's not mine remember"

"Yes, I'm going to name you… Shirokuro, Shiro for short" he said to the little reptile scratching under his chin. The reptile bobbed its head and leaned into the scratching.

"Shirokuro, because he's white and black"

"Because he's black and white" he replied back triumphantly.

Sakura could only sigh again at the boys, lack of creativity, "ok, then. Well you named him, he likes you, and I'm not going to eat you so you can leave now and take dragon with you."

"but I still can't take him mister Sakura, my mom wouldn't let me have a puppy. I pretty sure she won't let me bring a dragon home. I wish I could do I really do, he's just so cool." He said laughing lightly as the little reptile snaked all over his body, turning Izuku all round trying keep up with the dragon. "he seems like he would make a great friend" he said softly.

The pink man could only look at the young duo, before he broke a personal record for sighs in five minutes, and jabbed his thumb out towards the clearing and spoke, "Well…Midoriya" catching the young man attention at hearing his name for the first time from Sakura, " Since you can't take the beast off my hands the least you could do is play with the thing, tucker him out so he doesn't bother me so much tonight"

"So I c-can stay"

"Did I not just-" he started angrily before catching himself and the boy's doe eyes, before sighing again, (just crushing the record) "yes you can stay, now go do child and pet things so I may read in peace.

The boy and the dragon now comfortably nesting in Izuku's poofy hair, looked at one, gave each other big grins (or whatever reptiles do to smile) and Izuku took off for the clearing and began doing the child and pet stuff that Sakura mentioned. 

* * *

Sakura was almost beginning to regret letting the child stay. Maybe because he's old or because of his lack of interactions with children of any kind but he forgot how loud and messy children can be when they play. It was a constant stream of loud excited whooping and running, and chasing one another and roars. So many attempted roars. 'I understand the dragon but why are you doing it you foolish little human' he thought to himself while rereading the page he was on for the third time.

"Rawwr" the dragon cried while simutaneusly rolling around in the dirt creating a black dust cloud and inspiring his new human friend to follow suit. So now theirs two little dust balls rolling around. 'They sound like kittens.' He thought humorously. 'Dragons do that to clean themselves foolish child, you'll get sick from my dust…Oh shit'.

Putting his book down Sakura put his hand out, palm up, and black wood particle out of nowhere began congealing in to a blobby mass. After it became the size of an apple it stretched out into a sleek three-foot staff. He grabbed the staff appraised his handiwork quickly before calling to the child, "BOY" he called cutting through the younglings' fun and getting their attention. "Here" he tossed the staff towards the boy that immediately caught him in the face.

"ouch" Izuku cried rubbing his forehead and picking up the staff.

"Ah, sorry child. You should of been able to catch that though" he said not sounding a bit sorry, " Its getting late child, your mother must be worried by now" he said as he made of show of looking at the fading sun light.

"Oh my gosh! How could I not notice, mom must be crying now. But I still don't know how to get home"

"Stop your worrying boy all you have to do is hold on to the suljan-" he pointed to the sick, "and walk, you will make it back to the park you should be fine from there"

"Ah o- oh Shiro" maybe through instinct or maybe through its limited understanding of human language he understood that playtime with the not so scary but actually really nice boy, is coming to an end and he doesn't want that. So, the little dragon wrapped his little body around the boy's ankle and gave Izuku his best puppy dragon eye look. "Oh Shiro" he gently pulled the creature off, "I'm sorry buddy but I have get back home but hey I promise to come back and play with you" only realizing what after the fact, he rushed to clarify, "I c-can come back right?" he asked the pink man.

Sakura thought about the question for a moment, mulling over the child's unintentional loaded question until he got an answer. "…As long as you have the heart for it, you can come back"

Izuku fixed Sakura with the biggest smile he had all day, nodded his head and he started running home, calling behind him and waving, "Bye Shiro, bye Sakura see you later" and disappeared back into the green of the forest.

The dragon whined at his friends departing and decided to slither up the tree presumably to stew in its sadness. Sakura rolled his eyes at the sight as he went back to his book, now able to get past the page he was stuck on with no distractions. He turned the page and stopped when he saw the title of the new chapter, "The boy and his Master, hm, you think you're hilarious don't you, Clotho".

* * *

(Notes): Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope it doesn't feel like I rushed the ending. This chapter ended up coming out longer than I thought but the next few chapters that come out should be more digestible. And the next chapter should come out in two weeks' time. And I always appreciate criticisms even if you just want to say, "This story sucked sweaty cheeks" I will still appreciate that. Have a good one ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything other than my ideas. "My Hero Academia" is owned and distributed by Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Viz media.**

**Thanks for giving this story a look.**

**More notes at the end.**

**'Thoughts'**

**I'm not too proud of this Chapter. It feels like a weak follow up and rushed. So I am going to rewrite this chapter at some point. Maybe after I get halfway through the first actual arc.**

**But if you still end up reading, thank you. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

Midoriya Inko likes to think of herself as a good parent. She cooks, she cleans, she works, she teaches Izuku good manners, and she always makes sure to spoil her baby boy within reason. Buying the young hero otaku, him all kinds of hero merchandise. And she does it all 95% by her own merits, Izuku's father's, Hisashi, checks from overseas the other five percent. So, she doesn't feel like she's out of bounds to think that she's good at the hardest job in the world. But she knows that there are some deficiencies in her parenting style two major ones being is that she can be a worry wart at times causing her to freak herself out at times and smother her child at others. She also hates confronting or punishing her little Izuku.

Its not like she can't but in her mind why would she, Izuku is such a good boy. Yes, all parents believe their children to be little angels and she believes that too; that all kids are naturally good. Yes, even potty mouth exploding Pomeranians has some good in them. But Izuku in her eyes was truly too good for this world. He always helped around the house without prompting, he does well in school, he never complains when she isn't able to get him something; well he did that one time when he wanted to bid for All Might's used tights. But he was understanding when she explained the dark and unhealthy version of nerdiness he was going to participate in. But what really convinced her of Izuku's virtuousness other than her bias is the fact that he always attempts to help people no matter what, even if its to his own detriment. The world didn't give him a fair shake, but he still tries to make it better, one good deed at a time.

The only consistent problem she has with him is his growing infatuations with heroes and magic. She doesn't mind that he likes heroes, what child in this society doesn't, what she isn't a fan of is Izuku actively looking for danger so he can take notes on the responding heroes. And while she's tolerant of his interest in magical things, unfortunately many people in society isn't as understanding as her and that can bring a whole different type of dangers towards her baby. She can already hear it in the neighborhood how people's feelings are changing, never outright, always in bits and pieces and under breaths. "why is she letting him mess with that stuff" "Does he not know the history" "he's being corrupted and she's letting it happen" "He's making deals with demon for power. That's what all the quirkless do"

'how could someone even think of a child like that' Inko thought to herself while making her way towards her son's room. It was currently morning at the Midoriya household. And the matriarch of the household has already been up for 30 minutes getting ready for the day and cooking breakfast. Now clad in a pink fluffy robe that clings on her growing waistline and long green hair still down, she's on her way to wake Izuku up for school while wrestling with the social conundrum that has been on her mind for the past four years. 'Maybe I should put a stop to this magic and hero chasing. It can't be good for kid his age to have these interests…its not good for him' she thought while finally making it to the front of Izuku's door, hand on the doorknob. 'No, I can't think like that' immediately shaking the morose thoughts from her head, 'I'm not taking this from him, not this time. If this what makes him happy and its safe, I should support him. Heck, magic has had more positive changes on his life than anything else in his life. Damn the closed-minded people and damn the consequences' And with those inspiring thoughts she pushed the door open flipping the light switch in the room on.

"Hey Izuku time to- Ahhhhhh!" Mama Midoriya screamed at the terrifying sight of a large white reptile coiled, peacefully sleeping on top of an equally peaceful Izuku on his bed. Or formally peaceful, his mother's scream immediately waking up both the boy and the scaly creature.

"whu- whuts goin on, mom are you ok" he said with a slur in his voice while lifting his head up to see what's going on only to go face to reptile butt. "Oh, hey Shiro, what are yo-mom! are you okay?"

His mom, as it turns out was not okay, she was currently hand on chest leaning against the wall trying to calm her heart palpitations. "Izuku *deep breath* why *deep breath* is the dragon *deep breath* here". She said. The dragon not taken to kindly to being called a dragon only lifted his head to dragon glare at the female Midoriya, huff steam out of his nose and laid back down. Inko glared back at the reptile.

"I don't know mom, I promised I didn't let him in. He must have snuck in" he said while leaning up completely to pet the back of Shiro.

"Again. This is the third time this week, tenth time this month, 60th time this year. It's starting to get out of hand sweetie"

"uhh yeah I guess he has been coming over a lot lately" he said only slightly perturbed by his mom's constant count of Shiro's coming and goings. "I've tried being stern with him and telling him not to come so often but he's just been so clingy lately. But don't worry, mom we've been over all the ways to sneak in and out, so he won't be caught by the neighbors"

'That's probably why he thinks it's okay to constantly sneak in' she mentally sweat dropped at her child's reassurance "I'm just worried about what will happen to us if the government finds out we have a magical creature for a pet" she replied back, causing the dragon to growl at her.

"you know he prefers 'companion' mom" he replied.

"**He** knows I prefer **he** doesn't sneak into our apartment, but **he** still does" she replies back emphasizing every 'he' while pointing her finger at the beast. The dragon only barked in response, which sounded like a cub, that is trying to mimic a big cat. And Inko very maturely, stuck her tongue out at the creature for his obvious 'badmouthing' before looking towards Izuku, "its time to wake and get ready for school" she said sweetly then left the room, leaving his room door open. Izuku could only sweat drop at his mother's antics.

"Well buddy it's time for me to get up", he said while trying to push the uncooperative 20 plus pound creature off his chest. He gave up after few moments of failing. "Are you really going to do this again" he asked his best friend. His best friend turned to look at him, cutely whined then laid his head back down. Izuku sigh at his companion before laying back down while petting him, "All right buddy, five more minutes"

After 10 more minutes of laying down and Inko threatening to throw Shiro into a bucket of ice water. Midoriya got up completed his hygienic routine, put on his uniform and made his way to the kitchen where the delightful smells of fried egg and rice wafted from.

"hey mom have you seen Shiro" he asked his mom as he sat at their small dinner table. He got his answer from the subject of the question when Shiro popped his head from underneath the table, between Izuku's legs and laid his head on the boy's lap. "geez Shiro what's up with you today" he asked while scratching the spot between Shiro's antlers eliciting a purr from the reptile.

Inko came over now dressed in a violet cardigan, blouse, and jeans and placed a bowl of fried egg on rice and a plate of fruit before sitting down with a plate of toast and coffee for herself. She happily stared at her son as he dug into his breakfast with a 'itadakimasu' and not so subtly flicking some cut strawberries into creature awaiting mouth and just enjoying each other's company. When she first saw Shiro, she can admit that she was to put it mildly absolute terrified as hell when she first met the young beast three years ago. The two-foot-long dragon was wrapped around her little boy and she freaked out and thought the worst, so she tried to beat the dragon with a broom and call the cops. (which may explain the hostilities it bears towards her today now that she thinks about it) But after constant Izuku tears and some well-placed 'Midoriya better than puppy dog' eyes the seven year old was able to convince her to give the little reptile a chance. From that chance their relationship blossomed into what she's seeing today. Yeah Shiro is annoying and lazy, and he likes to hide in her oven, an he is by all intents and purposes illegal but he's definitely a positive change in Izuku's life. In both of their lives.

"Are you ok mom"

Noticing she been caught staring she smiled, "I'm just thinking about what a wonderful day were going to have. Now finish eating so you can make it to school on time"

Satisfied with the answer Midoriya smiled back and went back to his meal

* * *

After eating breakfast, saying their goodbyes, and somehow getting a five-foot-long mythical creature out of an apartment without alerting his neighbors and then convincing said creature to go back to his own home, Izuku was well on his way towards his school. There has been a lot of changes in Midoriya's life in the past five years. There were the obvious changes that happens after five years, he got a little taller, his skin is slightly darker from being in the sun so much, he has some more freckles across his cheeks, and his hair is a lot wilder than when he was younger. He's still a bean pole though so not much physical progress for him. Shiro on the other hand ate his Wheaties and drank his milk because he had plenty of physical growth. (not literally though milk makes him violently sick as Inko unfortunately had to find out personally) The little seven-inch lizard has grown into a thick, muscly, five foot long serpent with six inch long antlers on top of his head. He also somehow grew legs, how did he do that Izuku doesn't know, Inko doesn't want know, and Sakura does know but just doesn't care to tell, simply saying "dragon physiology is terrifyingly strange even to me" so now Shiro has four thick scaly legs with retractable claws to support his body.

comparatively Midoriya's changes emotionally have been more significant in the same time frame. Ever since meeting Sakura and Shiro the first time in that strange clearing, the _Opakwald_ as Sakura calls it, Izuku has been hanging out with the two magical creatures, playing with Shiro and talking to Sakura preventing him from an awkward, lonely, unhappy childhood that came with being a powerless child in a world of power. He was still an awkward child mind you, a dragon and a man living alone under a tree definitely wasn't going to help with that. His mother has also done some growing. The sweet and perpetually nervous Inko has recently gained an edge to her. She's still nice to people most of the time but facing off against a fire breathing beast, even a young one, for a few years can make anyone a little more assertive.

Izuku couldn't help but grin walking into class thinking about all the times his mom and Shiro annoyed each other out of, he hopes, in love. He was still grinning as he sat down at his desk when a gruff voice broke him out of his musings.

"Quit your stupid grinning shitty deku you're making me sick" One Bakagou Katsuki said stomping into the classroom and spotting his favorite least favorite person being happy

"Oh, h-hey Kacchan" he replied quietly, mentally kicking himself for the meek response he gave.

Katsuki only sucked his teeth before stomping to his desk that so happens to be behind Izuku. "Kacchan" has also done some growing as well. His personality has gotten more explosive, his quirk is more explosive, and he blew up in height. Compared to every other boy in their grade Katsuki is the tallest because of course he is, he's genius at everything else why not be one in puberty as well. 'At least that's one thing that hasn't changed' he thought humorlessly.

"All right class" the teacher said stepping in a minute after Katsuki sat down, "time to begin" and that's exactly what they did.

Class for the most part was going smooth for the emerald hair child. He was understanding what the teachers were saying, he got to learn about the history of vigilantes in hero society, (It was terribly biased but what would you expect) and so far he's able to manage his muttering, school was going pretty good for the boy, so of course something had to ruin his better than average day. He felt it building up sometime around the end of his lunch break. He felt a familiar type of heat pooling in his stomach that he attributed to indigestion; he's always had a problem with eating his food too fast, but he soon figured out that it wasn't the case. It was while he was taking notes as his English teacher droned on about punctuation when it all came to a head. As he glanced up from his notes to see what the teacher had to say, just out of the corner of his eye caught a glimpse what, unfortunately explained the fire in his gut.

"_No,no,nononono what is he doing, what is he doing, he knows he shouldn't be here" the bushy haired boy broke out in a sweat, " he can't be here, he knows he can't so why is he here maybe maybe its Sakura yeah maybe it's Sakura it's not Sakura Sakura would rather talk to a Frenchman about wine at an Olive Garden than leave his tree wait if he doesn't like leaving his tree how does he know about an American franchise that went out of business 70 years ago does that mean he left it before was he always bound to the tree wait I'm getting distracted from the more important terrifying awful detrimental scary-_"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid nerd!"the young bomber man roared while viciously kicking the back of the nerd's chair effectively ending the mumbling spree.

"And I heard you was doing so well today Mr. Midoriya" the teacher said with the least amount interest a human could muster, "And Bakugo please refrain from cursing"

"Got him to shut up didn't I"he shot back with contempt.

The teacher obviously too used to the blonde's attitude simply ignored him, "What got in you such a tizzy this time" he asked Midoriya.

"Nothing sir" his squeaky response garnering some muffled chuckles from his classmates.

"Are you sure you're ok, you're sweating more than usual"

"I'm fiiiii-" it was this moment that Shiro poked his head right in front of the window stuck his tongue out cutely before leaping up and out of sight, "-iiiiiiiiii'm not fine" he said now sweating even more noticeably, thankful that everybody was else in the class was to focused on him being an awkward mess.

"Are you or are you not fine"

"I'm not fine"

"would you like a bathroom pass Midoriya"

"Yes I would"

"Well I don't have any more"

"…"

"…."

"…can I still go to the bathroom"

With a roll of his eyes the teacher sighed out, "yes I guess you can"

"Thank you sir" he then quickly got out of his seat and power walked his way out of class to the silent laughter of the class and one heated glare from a pair of red eyes.

A few minutes later found the boy in the dingy three stall boys bathroom "Shiro, Shiro c'mon buddy I know you can hear me", Midoriya stage whispered now hoping his companion would show up, "c'mon I know you're around here, my stomach feels like an oven". As soon as "oven" left his mouth that's when the pale beast popped out of the florescent light above and fell right on top of the boy and immediately wrapped his large body around the skinny child. "Shiro! How did you even, you know what nevermind, why are you here and why are you so cold!" he finished his questioning with a worried whisper. His reptilian friend only whined and snuggled his snout underneath Izuku's chin while somehow avoiding poking his human friend in the eye with his antlers. "hey, hey it's okay it's okay buddy I got you.

* * *

After some creative thinking, some cooing, and strength he didn't know he had he was able to get him and the dragon into a stall away from potential prying eyes. And for some time now he has just been in the stall on the toilet with Shiro wrapped around him, class all but forgotten constantly petting his head right between his antlers the creature slightly shivering still. "Are you feeling better?" Shiro whined and coiled tighter. 'This couldn't have just come out of nowhere, he must have been sick for a while, is this why he's been so clingy lately. Maybe I can put him in the sink and run some hot water over him'

"Eh Deku! you in here" a familiar voice yelled out making the companions nearly jump out of the stall.

"K-k-kachan wh-what are you doing here"

"you were taking too long in the bathroom so I was told to check on you and make sure you didn't shit yourself to death or fall into the toilet…again" he glowered, "so are you dead, or stuck in the toilet because if you are I promise I will blow you to kingdom come!"

Shiro did not take kindly to the blonde's threat and began growling until Izuku grabbed his mouth while giving him the universal sign for shush, "uh I- I'm f-f-fine Kacchan, just feeling a little sick heh heh"

"bullshit"

"Huh"

"Don't huh me, I said that's bullshit, you're paranoid for some reason"

"I'm always paranoid though"

"you're more paranoid than usual" he shot back through clenched teeth "and you suck at lying now I'm going to give you till the count of three before I break this door down"

"uh but, but i-if you do th-that, wouldn't that go on your personal record" he said hoping he could appeal to one of Bakugo's only fears, a stain on his record and potential pitfall for his dream of becoming a hero.

"…three"

"I'm coming through this door right now" he said exploding out of the stall sans dragon and breathing heavy "you're sweating like a whore"

"Well you know I was feeling sick"

"I said cut the crap, you saw something outside that made you sweat, started mumbiing something about 'he shouldn't be here' and then ran to the bathroom, now tell me what you saw, or," he pushed the smaller boy towards the sinks before lighting his hand up with the crackles of his quirk, "I'm going to beat it out of you" he accentuated the threat by creating a small explosion between his palm and fist.

'Dang it Kacchan, why are you always observant of me' "w-why do y-y-you want to know so bad?"

"Because I do, now tell me you little shit" he said taking a menacing step towards the boy.

Waving his hands and trying appear as submissive as he can be, "Kacchan I promise you i-i-it's nothing that you have to be worried about I promise".

That was the incorrect statement to make for little Izuku. After those dreaded word left the green head's mouth, Midoriya found himself being roughly grabbed by his collar and exploded towards the water heater and window on the far side of the far from the door and only potential escape. Izuku was still reeling from the flash and shock of Bakugou's quirk when felt and smelled Bakugo on him. He smelled like nitroglycerin, like his quirk, sickeningly sweet.

"I am **NOT** worried about **YOU** I am never worried about you but apparently I haven't made that clear to you" he said with some venom. Left hand picking up Midoriya up from the floor once again from the collar and right-hand open hovering dangerously close to Izuku's face ready to ignite and send him into a world of pain.

But that would have been fine not great but fine, normal. Its normal for the shy boy to be bullied by his former. Its normal for Bakugo to yell and curse at him every day. Its normal for him to get bruises and burns from "Kacchan" it normal, he expects it, and he's used it. Shiro is not used to seeing him get bullied, cursed out, and burned, and he absolutely didn't tolerate it. And Izuku knew this from past experiences, so he felt what was going to happen before he even saw it, but it was already too late Shiro was pissed and he was going to let Katsuki how pissed he was in the worst possible way.

Like in slow-motion Izuku saw Shiro crawled from underneath the middle stall behind Katsuki, raised himself on his haunches, towering over the kneeling boy and heat began building in his mouth, flames flicking out from between his clenched fangs. This wasn't like last time Shiro was more than pissed he was going to, he's going to…

"Kacchan move!"

Maybe because of the sheer desperation in Izuku's voice or the fact his would be victim completely blanched at something that was behind or maybe the natural instinct he's been graced with but Katsuki immediately heeded the warning and threw his body to the left so hard he went underneath the third stall door hitting his head while sliding and just in time too. Seconds after he moved Shiro with a whoosh and a boom, bathed the wall, floor and Izuku in retina searing white flames that melted floor tiles into sludge and cracked the wall and melted the heater behind him. The heat surrounding the ball of flame even began warping the exposed piping of the sinks and the stall doors.

Anything caught in the fire should be killed immediately or at least in excruciating debilitating pain. Unless you're one Midoriya Izuku then you stumble out of the fire with only some red skin, ruined pants, and a halter top version of a school uniform.

'ohhhh thank God I'm resistant to his flames, but that was cutting it close' the green head thought to himself while sucking in as much air as possible. "What the heck Shiro! You could have killed Kacchan" he screamed at the creature, then he noticed the bowed head and the lack of luster the scales his friend had. And the shivering, Shiro was shaking even worse than he was before, despite the bonfire burning a few feet away. "You shouldn't have done that buddy, you can't be wasting your breath on someone who…well he is dangerous but not a bad guy and especially not to… harm someone like that" he said his soft chastising laced with concern for his friend, " you're sick enough as it is".

'I should check on Kacchan and try to explain what's going, maybe he will be understanding and not want to kill me and Shiro.' He thought nervously turning around facing the already dissipating flames, 'good thing his flames burn out so quickly'. "Kacchan are you okay?"

No answer from the stall

"um Kacchan are you there?" 'He couldn't have gotten hurt could he, he did go through that door pretty hard'. By now the flames have burned down to flickers leaving a section of linoleum sludge where it burned. "The heat has mostly died down now so its mostly safe to come out, just step lightly the floor is kind of uh melted"

The stall was kicked open and one scowling Bakugo Katsuki walked out. "Deku what the fuck-ing shit this hot. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Katsuki quickly high stepped off the hot floor, every fuck accentuating every step. "Fuck that was hot"

"Are you o-"

"Shut the fuck up. What are you doing with that thing" he points at Shiro, who hissed at the blonde's obvious hostilities towards it.

Izuku took a deep breath preparing himself physically and mentally for the winding tale he's about to tell, "w-w-well Kacchan its kind of a long story, b-b-but I need you to promise me to listen and not attack Shiro"

A look of incredulous passed on Bakugou's face before he settled back into his scowl, "I can't fucking believe it. I knew you were desperate but to do this" he once again gestured towards the creature earning an even sharper hiss from the sick creature. "you were just inside a fireball and you look like you just got a fucking sun burn, try explaining that to me. But I already have a good on what you have done. And make it quick my patience is already very thin" he spat out.

Izuku took one more deep breath then he was off to the races "…He's my friend I met him when I was younger when I got lost in the forest where we used to play and met this 'man' and Shiro we all kind of became friends and over time some dangerous things happened between us that wasn't completely his fault because he's just a whelp which is a young dragon and he is still young and he's really protective of me so he sometimes do dangerous things which is why he tried to hurt you but he's not going to do that anymore right Shiro right but yeah he's young and a dragon so that man kind of blessed me to not be affected in anyway by Shiro's breath among other things to keep me safe" finishing his very abridged, very quick retelling of how he met Shiro, omitting some obvious details, out of breath.

Bakugo had some trouble following the speed taking but he was able glean the info that he needed from the avalanche of words. "So, you actually managed to find some shitty magician to curse your shitty ass"

"Wha- no that's not what I-"

"Are you stupid! There is no such thing as 'blessings' in magic." He interrupted the smaller boy's correction, "This is why your dumbass hasn't grown up yet isn't it. Stalking heroes and talking about going to UA thinking you can compete with me. You have been relying on some weirdo's magic to get powers"

"none of that is true!" and despite who he was talking to, he found himself growing angry at the accusations, "it was just for my safety, I would never use them like that!"

"So, you let them use you then!"

"They don't use me either!"

"Did you even think about what kind of danger you're putting aunty in. What would happen to her if you get caught!" by now he has made his way in front Izuku and was yelling in his face.

To his credit Izuku barely flinched at Katsuki's volume or the implication. "Of course, I have. I always do, every day. And she's aware of them too" that fact caused Bakugo's eyes to widen slightly before they snapped back into the scowl, "That's why you can't tell anyone about him, please Kacchan"

'Kacchan' studied his former friend, all bones and green hair, he was scared Katsuki knew that but he was passionate about the dragon, he could see that on his face, he could also see from the constant clenching and unclenching of his fists that he was willing to do something drastic, something Katsuki might have been able to respect; if it wasn't 'Deku'. He then glanced at the pale dragon behind the boy. In that moment in time Bakugo wanted nothing more than to crush the boy and his pet with all his might. But a quieter, calmer voice was negging him, tickling his cerebral cortex, 'hey, maybe don't'. Within moments he was having an internal conflict with this new voice of compassion, that in his head seemed to last for minutes, but was only 20 seconds, as he cursed out the soft voice until he decided on a compromise.

He won't kill the little nerd but the dragon that attempted to murder him wasn't going to be afforded such grace and if said little nerd decided to get in his way then he will blow him up too but just lighter. Something the little voice expressed distaste in. But the new voice of his superego could only do so much against Katsuki's id. Katsuki fixed Midoriya with a hard gaze before speaking, "fine, but I'm taking care of your magic problem now. Move"

Midoriya briefly looked confused before understanding then horror came across his face. "you can't do that, you promised-"

"I didn't promise shit" he once again cut Midoriya off, "Trust me Deku this is for your own good". Midoriya could only stare for a few seconds as his mind raced a million miles a minute as he tried to think of something to say to the blonde that could convince him to not attack. He had no belief that if it got physical in any form that Katsuki would dominate him as he always does. And Shiro despite being a mythical fire -breathing creature is young, sick, not as much of a beast compared to a determined Bakugo. And ultimately, he doesn't want to see them fight, he admires them too much. So, he did what he always has done when Katsuki tried to bully somebody. Taking two steps back green eyes never leaving red as he splayed his arms like a goalie.

Izuku looked like he was about to cry and he just might, but he wasn't going to move, Bakugo knew that from experience. But that suited the explosive child just fine, "I'm going to give you to the count of three"

1, Shiro's instinct to protect Izuku flared, alarm bells ringing in his head, so with a mewl of discomfort got back on all fours and began building another ball of flames in his mouth ignoring the pain in his head and the cold in his gut, ready and willing to do anything to protect his friend.

2, Izuku closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blow. He knows that it would be safer for him to just let it happen, but what kind of friend would he be if he sacrificed him just to make his life easier. No, Shiro has never abandoned him and he will never abandon Shiro.

"3!" Bakugo snarled and launched himself towards the duo ready to blow the boy and his pet dragon up. And despite how hostile he was he did truly believe what he said that this is the best for everybody involved. Magic has always been the problem throughout history and magic has always preyed on the weak and foolish like Midoriya. So, he's going to destroy the problem before it becomes a big problem because that what heroes do, they take care of problems.

4, no one expected what came next as the room suddenly filled with flames that engulfed all the inhabitants the spontaneity of it causing an explosion that rocked the school and sent many students into a panic. A wonderful way to end a wonderful day.

* * *

Notes:

Woowee those two weeks sure felt like a month, damn. (Sees date of posting) oops.

Jokes aside, sorry for the delay and the majorly incorrect time frame. School came through in the clutch with two final papers and finals to occupy majority of my time. so, yeah sorry, and I'll try to do better. Thanks to _**the man of many talents **_for commenting its much appreciated.

All critiques are appreciated, thanks for reading. Have a good one.

Definitions from chapters one and two

Suljan, Arabic: a translation for wand

Opakwald, German: A translation of opaque forest


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything other than my ideas. "My Hero Academia" is owned and distributed by Kohei Horikoshi,  
Shonen Jump, and Viz media.  
Thanks for giving this story a look.  
More notes at the end.  
'Thoughts'  
italicized- different language.  
Bold/Italicized- flash back

* * *

**The first sensation Midoriya felt when he regained semi-consciousness was cold. It wasn't any type of cold either, it was a type of cold that would've put the winds of Hel to shame. It was like the coldest rivers the world has to offer was funneled straight from the coldest sources and right down his throat. His stomach usually filled with the warmth of Shiro's close proximity was all but replaced with the heavy frost that must be building in his abdomen, snuffing out any warmth that was previously present. It was so cold, and it was so painful, and it just kept getting worse and worse. Even the simple act of breathing wracked his body with chills and pain that his young mind couldn't comprehend nor handle.**

"**It's so cold, it's so cold, it's so cold, it's so cold…" like a mantra he repeated those three words for what felt like hours, with no sense of what he could do; if he could do anything. All he saw was darkness, his eyelids refusing to open. His limbs following suit, couldn't move either. Even if he could though, movement in his state of anguish would surely send him back into oblivion.**

**And with the realization that other than his labored breathing and his ability to think, all his other faculties were useless, his thoughts went into a miserable panic.**

"**why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I hear anything? Why can't I move. Why, why, why. Why is this happening to me this is horrible how did this happen to am. Am I really awake? Am I actually alive?".**

**It was after the third hour of pain derived existentialism Izuku came to one final question seemingly out of nowhere, that froze him colder than he already was, "Is this how Shiro feels?"**

When Izuku finally came to, he was assaulted by the harsh scent of alcohol and gauze. When he managed to peel his eyes open, he saw that he was in an unfortunately familiar sight; the nurse's office.

He was currently laying down on a stiff bed, shirtless, both arms covered in gauze up to the elbow and a damp towel was placed on his forehead. His skin felt clammy, his eyes were unfocused and according to his bandages his arms were injured. Despite those ailments he felt relatively fine. Only thing bothering him is the cold. It isn't like the debilitating cold that he felt in his faux consciousness, it's more like ice cubes in his stomach compared to the raging blizzard earlier. It wasn't as bad, but it was definitely making its presence felt.

At this moment Izuku couldn't see anything else in the room due to the privacy sheet blocking his view of everything else but his bag and folded shirt on a chair; someone must have brought it. But he assumed somebody else was in the room or at least near the room if judging by the muffled voices he heard. He laid there for some minutes wondering what was going when he decided to attempt to swing his legs off the bed. Keyword attempted. His legs gave out almost immediately after his bare foot contacted the floor, making him fall to his hands and knees and cry out

"Ah!". A sheen of sweat started forming on his body as he pushed himself off the floor. "Hello", he mentally recoiled at the scratchiness of his voice, it sounded like he hasn't spoken in weeks, is somebody here?"

The voices continued, as if they didn't hear him. So, he decided to take initiative and pull the partition away. "Is anyone- oh Kacchan". When he pulled the sheets away, he saw the expected sterile walls and the cabinet filled with various antiseptics and medicine, he wasn't expecting the explosive blond filling in the second bed by the door with a tightly wrapped gauze on his right foot.

The blond was laying down eyes expressly pointed to the corner of the room opposite of where Izuku is standing. He also seemed to be trying to listen to the frantic voices that is now obviously outside of the room.

Without even looking from the corner he began speaking, "Be quiet. I'm trying to listen" he said.

Only a few moments of silence passed before Izuku's nature got the best of him, "Are you okay? What happened to your leg?"

Bakugo's face muscles visibly twitched at the question but otherwise he still refused to look at Izuku. "you don't remember what happened in the bathroom, with the shitty 'pet'?" he asked.

"I-I-" as he was about to answer a rush of memories of him and Bakugo arguing before being set ablaze in the bathroom flash across his mind. "Oh my god. How- did-are you um" the poor boy had so many questions that he stammered for at least 30 seconds before he began feeling a little faint. He sat back down his bed before asking the most pertinent one. "What happened in there. How did we get out of there?" he finally asked

Katsuki's body stiffened, his arm flexed hard enough to see the burgeoning muscles through his button up shirt. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times carefully thinking about the next words to come out of his mouth.

Seeing his bully's normal directness wasn't present at the moment, Midoriya decided to prompt him, asking, "Did Shiro get us out?"

Katsuki finally turned around to face 'Deku' with a scowl on his face, "your stupid pet is part of the reason why were both in the nurse's office now" some of that fire of his now returning as he spoke. But as quickly as it returned, it disappeared just as fast; as he continued saying, "You did"

A chill washed over Izuku as his breath hitched. 'What does he mean by that, what does he mean, what does he mean-', "What do you mean by that Kacchan, heh, heh, heh," a nervous chuckle bubbled up from his throat, "how could I-"

"Shut your mouth and I'll tell you" the blond interrupted with a growl and a glower towards the boy. Midoriya promptly closed his mouth so hard his teeth audibly clacked against each other.

Glaring for a few more seconds making sure the thin child didn't speak again. "After your shitty ass decided to protect your stupid 'pet' I ran to you to help you see the errors of dealing with magic. You remember that much right?"

While he wouldn't agree with the descriptors and all the details, for the most part that is what he remembers. Midoriya gave a tiny nod in affirmation.

"Good. So, when I used my quirk that's when the explosion happened and before you even come to a stupid conclusion, I didn't accidentally cause the explosion." He said, preemptively cutting off any Midoriya interjection

'I wasn't going to say anything though. But your quirk is explosive sweat. The bathroom exploded. it wouldn't be a huge logical leap' the boy thought but not verbally express because he has some sense of self-preservation at the moment.

Bakugo continued unaware of any of Izuku's thoughts, "When we were in the bathroom the air felt heavier in there. At first I thought it was just the heat from that stupid 'thing' trying to melt me". his eyes narrowed as he mentioned his near-death experience and Izuku had the decency to look bashful. "but considering we almost died when I activated my quirk, I believe that your stupid pet left some type of accelerant or something like that in the air after he breathed fire.

'An accelerant left in the air that's impossible…I mean it should be impossible I guess it could happen. For a while I was learning something new every day about Shiro. Unfortunate timing for something new to appear though. And as strong as Kacchan is even he wouldn't be able to destroy the whole bathroom at least not without some help. Wait doesn't that mean he at least played a part in it?"

"And judging from that dopey look on your face, I'm guessing you didn't know anything about hat, huh?" Izuku numbly nodded his head. "Tch, of course you didn't". The boy then fell silent again.

It was another pregnant pause, the only sound coming from the muffled voices in the hallway. "What happened next" Izuku prompted.

"That's when shit got really weird!" he almost shouted out. And like he was taking a page from the green haired mumbler himself, he couldn't help but just talk, "The fire ignited in front of me and I was sure I was fucked but then you turned white and not that pussy white you get when I or a girl try to talk to you either but literally golden white" Izuku tried asking what he means by that but Katsuki just continued on. "Your skin turned white, your hair, your eyes. Then you did this thing like", he cupped his left hand around his lips like he was about to whisper a secret then made a sucking sound, " and you sucked all the fire up, all of them even the ones that I know caught my body. The ones that were burning me". A wide eyed almost feral look appeared on his face, "It was, it was, it …was" and as if a trance was lifted and he realized who he was talking to his eyes narrowed, "it was weird". He took a deep breath steadying his nerves. "you were able to get majority of it out of the room and… out of me, except for my foot. Then you passed out turned back to normal, I dragged you out, then the shitty teachers dragged us here.

Another stab of cold went through the green boy's stomach at the end of Bakugo's story. Another bout of grim curiosity washed over him, so many questions ran in his mind. 'does that mean- what does this mean? That could just be a part of his blessing or maybe…' "So, I became white and sucked up the flames?"

Bakugo fixed the green haired boy with a look that said, 'that's all.' But he actually "you're going to tell me you didn't know you could do that too?"

"…Yea"

"Of course," he sighed and rubbed his face, "they couldn't have picked a better idiot to curse"

"no one cursed me"

"Whatever Deku"

Another round of silence. The cold in Midoriya's gut was now radiating up to his chest and up his neck. Leading to some uncomfortableness. The lack of distraction making the feeling even worse.

Seemingly tired of the quiet as well Bakugo started speaking again "right now, those losers out there arguing are losing their minds right now, worrying about how bad they're going to get sued for letting a dragon in."

Izuku's heart almost leaped out of his chest at the statement, "They know" he squeaked, "Did you tell them about Shiro and me?"

The blonde clicked his teeth at the question and growled out, "no I didn't I told them a dragon attacked and that's it"

Midoriya took an easy breath, "Thank you Kacchan"

Bakugo bristled at the gratitude, "I didn't tell because of Aunty. Just because her son is some desperate idiot that sold his soul for some magic, doesn't mean she should get punished. She tried her best with what she got."

The words cut deep into Izuku reminding him of the unintentional pain he has caused his mom by just being quirkless in a quirk driven world, and the sacrifices she made just keep his dragon a secret. "Still Thank yo-aah" he grabbed his chest and scrunched his eyes in pain as the cold from earlier intensified almost comparable to the frost in his sleep the pain that followed wasn't any better. He saw bright spots as he tried to recover, then he saw pink, then red, then white and black. Then the pain rescinded to a more tolerable thumping in his chest. Beads of sweat formed on his body despite the chill he felt.

Bakugo almost looked worried.

"Kacchan, what happened to Shiro, after the flames" he asked suddenly

"I don't know, He must have disappeared during your whole transformation thing, what the hell are you doing?" he asked

Midoriya quickly put on his tattered uniform and shoes, grabbed his bag then approached and opened the window, then swung his legs over the sill.

"I have to find Shiro now"

Izuku got an angry dumbfounded look from the explosive preteen, "Are you serious? you're going to cause more trouble for everybody here I you do that, including your mom"

The smaller boy winced at the observation, "She will understand but I have to help him, he's dying. I can feel it, so I have to go"

He clicked his teeth again "I would suggest letting the deadly creature just die, but you won't so, do what you want, Deku" he then turned away again

He could only solemn nod and was about to leave when he was stopped by Katsuki calling him out.

"Deku!", Izuku looked soft green eyes met intense red ones, "don't think just because you have magic now, that you're any better than before I'll still crush you any time of the week"

"…wouldn't dream of it Kacchan" he then leaped off the sill leaving 'Kacchan' alone in the room with only the sounds of arguing adults to keep him company

In a clearing of black land with a single black oak tree with pink and red cherry blossoms stood a man a pink and obsidian skin man with roots for hair; the formerly nameless magical creature Sakura. He hasn't changed much in the last five years; he hasn't changed much at all throughout his lifetime the only differences are the red streaks on his back. They looked as if some had given him 15 lashes. Fortunately for him though his grown out hair; the other change, mostly covers the marks.

Underneath the foliage, surrounded by piles of books and note pads Sakura was furiously scribbling and reading books at speed no Einstein could ever hope to achieve, all while mumbling under his breath, " I was supposed to have more time, it was supposed to happen when- arggh, damnit!" he threw the useless book away from in to an awaiting pile of similarly useless books. "Dammit boy, Dammit Clotho"

_**Five years earlier**_

"_**Three days in a row boy I'm impressed" Sakura said to the little green boy with a stick busting through the shrubbery into his clearing, without looking up from his book. **_

"_**Why is it impressive that I make it back here, Sakura.", little Izuku asked the creature while flicking some stray leaves stuck to his clothes.**_

"_**you'd be surprised how many men have tried and failed coming here"**_

"_**Why did people want to come here? Was it to hang out with you too?"**_

_**The pink man gave the innocent child a blank face as he answered, "something like that"**_

_**Satisfied with the answer the little boy went over and sat down beside Sakura. "Where is Shiro?"**_

"_**hmph, the little pest is probably out and about being a general annoyance, terrorizing a bunny or something. Don't worry though I'm sure he is slithering his way over now since you're here"**_

"_**ok, sooo…" he pulls out a notebook with a cute cartoon drawing of a Chinese dragon on the cover, "does that mean I can I can ask some more questions now" he beamed at the taller man while holding the book out.**_

_**Sakura rolled his eyes at the child's enthusiasm, but he put his book down all the same. "I will answer hmmm, three questions today"**_

_**Since none of Izuku's questions were answered the first time they met, Izuku has taken to writing down and asking Sakura whatever his young mind can come up with about magic. And because Midoriya is a naturally curious boy that always have a million and one questions, "unnaturally curious" Sakura would tell him later, he was only permitted a certain number of questions by Sakura. If Midoriya had no hard cap to his questing the magical creature probably would have lost it and fulfilled his earlier threat of eating the boy. **_

"_**Only three, did Shiro bother you again this morning?" the boy asked trying to guess the reason for the small number.**_

"_**the creature always bothers me. No just don't feel like answering many questions today"**_

_**The boy briefly pouted but quickly brought back his mile. "ok,"**_

_**He flipped his notebook to somewhere in the middle of it, briefly flashing how many of the pages were filled.**_

_**Sakura cocked his eyebrow at that, 'meu Deus, in such a short amount of time, that's almost impressive.'**_

"_**my first question is; how come you can talk but Shiro can't?"**_

"_**because I'm sentient he's not, next question" he answered quickly.**_

"_**Sakura! Come on that's barely an answer." He whined **_

_**Sakura sighed, "ok, ok, ok, fine, the full answer is…" he held his tongue, joyfully watching as the boy vibrated in anticipation of the answer, "because I can, next question"**_

_**The child visibly deflated as the adult chuckled at him. "fine". Izuku flipped some more pages hesitated on a certain question before flipping again.**_

"_**never be afraid to ask questions boy" Sakura simply stated, making the look up, he nodded then turned back to the previous page.**_

"_**Why do I have to keep the suljan by me whenever I come over?" **_

_**Sakura could barely hear the little boy's whispering but he caught the gist of it, "it's for your safety, the dust around here can make you… sick, the suljan prevents that from happening" 'no sense in worrying the poor child to death' he thought smoothly lying about the severity of the air around. But the look in the child's eye told him there was more to the question. "Why did you ask that question?"**_

_**The little boy looked as if he was going to try to avoid the question but stopped as Sakura fixed him with his intense pink and black eyes, making him squirm. The boy has only known the pink man for a few days, normally not enough time to get a good read on someone, but he got the feeling the man wants him to be honest with him all the time and to be more confident as well.**_

"_**well it's hard to play with Shiro while holding the staff, but I didn't want to ask about it because I know you made it for me and I didn't want to be rude" he exclaimed hurrying the last few words out.**_

_**Sakura wanted to chastise the boy for worrying over something so stupid but reigned it as he remembered, he's a child and a nervous one at that. "I guess it would be difficult to run around with a staff in your hand." He gestured for the boy to hand the staff over, which Izuku did. Holding the suljan in one hand in the other black sticky liquid pooled and bubbled in his hand that solidified and formed a small root. He then broke the staff into pieces earning a gasp from the child, then took the smallest piece and the root and tied it to the boy's wrist like a strange bracelet. "there better for you. You shouldn't feel wrong for asking somebody to correct a mistake child" **_

"_**ah, bu-but I didn't say it was a mistake"**_

"_**but it was, I asked you to play with the dragon, but I gave you something that hindered you in doing that. I'm going to have get used to doing things for small human children if you are to continue coming back here."**_

_**Izuku couldn't help but feel light after that and showed it on his face.**_

"_**Stop smiling, I will still eat if I get to hungry, last question." He said without any kind of bite. **_

_**Izuku nodded then flipped though his notebook stuffed with questions. Once again, he spotted and hesitated on a certain question. But pushed through his fear and asked anyway, "Why were you alone?"**_

_**Sakura mulled over the question for a moment, thinking about how he's going to explain his complicated, sordid, history that has led him to be a hermit under a tree today. It would be hard for him to tell his story to an adult without scaring them for life let alone a child. "I had an obligation from the world and to myself to be alone."**_

"_**an obli-what?"**_

"_**I feel the need to be alone. And the universe in its own way thought the same" he clarified.**_

"_**I-I don't understand" he admitted.**_

"_**maybe this will help you understand, why did you follow Shiro and approach me in the first place?"**_

_**Now it was Midoriya's turn to think about a question for a moment. And his eyes widened in realization, "I had a feeling that I had to, or I'll be missing something important. That I needed to. I had an obli-obli" **_

"_**Obli-ga-tion"**_

"_**I had an obligation. Did you know that already?"**_

"_**maybe" he shrugged. "Shiro is back" he nodded to the brush as it Shiro bursts though with a big for him rock in his mouth"**_

_**Midoriya hurriedly put his book away and got up, "thanks for answering my questions Sakura"**_

_**The pink man nodded and went back to his book, "your welcome boy, now go entertain the pest."**_

_**And Izuku turned to leave but then turned back suddenly and asked, "is obligation a good thing?"**_

"…_**only three questions today remember."**_

Sakura threw another book into the 'useless' pile and snarled, 'I have to figure this out today, I have to, if not for me then for him' he then cracked open another tome and began reading it.

'it's unnerving how easy it is for people to ignore a kid bandaged and in tattered clothes in the streets' an exasperated Izuku thought. For the past 10 minutes the very unathletic boy has been running to his childhood playground, the entrance to the forest and the Opakwald. "Then again that might just be me" he said to himself as he made it to the playground and walked to the same path he has been taking since he was little well, littler. He was taking deep gulps of air trying to gain control his breath. As he finally calmed his heart rate, he pulled out his little wrist suljan out of his school bag veered hard right off the path and into the brush.

Sakura has never explicitly said that the Suljan is the key to making it to and from Opakwald. But he has never explicitly said that it isn't so Izuku puts it on whenever he goes, it just feels right to him.

'okay it takes me roughly five or six minutes to get to the clearing if I walk, so if I sprint it should take maybe three to get there and then I can ask Sakura what to do about Shiro' and then he took off running.

Three minutes past and the boy were still running but he didn't worry, 'I probably just overestimated my speed…I need to run more often'

Seven minutes later he was still running and was beginning to get worried, 'Maybe I took a wrong turn. Wait that can't be it I could literally walk anywhere in the forest and still end up at the clearing…my chest hurts'

Ten more minutes, and no magical looking clearing or pink skinned tree hobo in sight. And Izuku's mounting frustration came to a head as he stopped running (at that point it was more like feet shuffling with gusto) and vocalized his ire. "ahhh! What's going on!? Why now out of all the times I walk to Opakwald, this is the time that it doesn't work!". Tears started prickling his eyes, "I have to help Shiro and I need Sakura's help to do that". He closed his eyes squeezing out a tear, lifted his head and yelled, "I need to get into Opakwald now! Why won't you let me in!" he didn't know who he was yelling at. Maybe at the woods for preventing him from going the normally accessible clearing, maybe at the universe for making this currently one of his more nightmarish and confusing day.

He rubbed his eyes with his forearm clearing the tears and opened his eyes to a familiar colorway, black and pink. Black and pink everywhere, "What the?" Izuku breathed out as he took in the new environment around him.

Blackened bark was all around him, tree branches of varying lengths sprouted various types of pink fruit, flowers and leaves. Pink leaves, pinecones, apples, oranges, (would they be called pinks now) and hydrangeas and more. The land was mottled pink and black while the smaller plant life like grass and bushes were all ash black. The strangest thing though to him was the dimness. It looked like world had its brightness turned down which is strange because he can clearly see the sun shining brightly above. It's almost liked the sunlight was just being reflected or absorbed. It's like the forest was "opaque. I'm in the opaque forest" the boy concluded.

"OH MY GOD I'M IN THE OPAKWALD"! He screamed to the heavens. "_Opakwald was an actual forest of course it's an forest Sakura doesn't just title things just for the sake of it he hates flowery language is the Opakwald like a different world does this prove the magic world theory if it does how have I been coming here or at least a piece of here for so long how did I come here the first time a portal a rift how did I get to the actual forest time did I do something different is today a magic day arrrhhg_". Any and all thoughts and mumbling were put on hold as another bout of iciness racked his body with pain. Forcing him to his knees and clutching his chest.

He doesn't know how long he was kneeled in pain for, but it was some time. His body shivered as he took some steadying breaths. "right, right theorizing can be done later I'm here now", he picked himself up "to get Sakura and help Shiro". He looked around, "now I have to find him". Left with nothing to do Izuku guessed a direction to go, north in this case and took off again.

It wasn't even three minutes of jogging that the green haired boy was soaked in sweat, his hair starting to stick to his forehead and his pants becoming uncomfortably damp with the fluid; luckily, he didn't have to deal with an uncomfortably wet shirt. So, he made the wise decision of just walking lest he passed out from dehydration. But as he finally slowed down physically that allowed his mind to race. Well race faster than usual as he thought about Bakugo's story mainly about his apparent heroic magical act in the bathroom.

'If what he said was true and he has no reason to lie or overstate what happened back there then that would mean Sakura was wrong or at least mostly wrong' he took a few more steps when a traitorous thought entered his mind. "What if he lied to me?" he instantly felt bad about and wanted to shake it away, but his more pragmatic side stopped him.

'he's a million-year-old magical creature that has been right about everything else concerning magic. He can sense Shiro wherever he's at because of the magic within him. He couldn't make the mistake of telling me that I have no magic.' He thought 'but why would he'. An unhappy memory was drummed up the boy's mind, an argument he had with Sakura, one of the few times he was truly mad at his friend _"you shouldn't want to be a hero so bad". _'no, he's not some petty person, he maybe just made a mistake, even an old powerful magical creature can make mistakes, right' he thought trying to convince himself.

Mean while 20 meters away from the boy's trek a resting creature lifted its head at the unfamiliar but tantalizing scent. With great effort the humanoid beast lifted his considerable girth onto his tree trunk legs sniffed the air once then staggered away from his spot. He took only a few steps when his cloudy pale eyes spotted something green in the sea of black trees. It sniffed again and its large maw began filling with salvia and it made its move.

Izuku was still deep in thought, lips moving at unnatural speeds as his mumbling tick took over when felt the ground rumble. He turned around and locked eyes with one of the most terrifying sights he has ever seen in his short life.

A 10-foot-tall, obese black and blue skinned humanoid monster, with the face of a heavily scarred stylized dragon with tusks jutting out of its mouth and a busted helmet of sorts on its head. That wasn't the worst part no, the worst part that it was running at him…naked not even a loin cloth. Obviously, the angry looking beast charging at him was enough incentive to run but the huge jiggling genitals definitely gave him that extra push.

"AHHHH!"

The creature seeing his prey started running it doubled its efforts to catch the boy.

"What is that? What is that? What is that?' the boy could only think that single question as he focused on sprinting away from the naked beast and not tripping over the numerous roots and rocks. While not the most fleet of foot the boy was smaller and consequently faster than his pursuer and able to avoid the obstacles in his path easier than the uncomfortably male monster after him.

But what the beast lacks in agility he makes up in strides and strength. One of his steps is six of Midoriya's and while Izuku must be careful of his steps the blue naked meanie simply stepped on and crushed the rocks and roots in his way and headbutted any low hanging branches into oblivion.

Izuku gasping for air chanced a glance back and almost fell sick at the sight. The creature's rolls were bouncing up and down into another with enough force that the weird milk colored sweat would splash off it as rolls collided. Drool kept flying out of its mouth and its eyes began secreting some jelly like substance. The heat in his stomach returned momentarily if only to warn him that he's going to spew his lunch if he keeps looking. At least it doesn't smell that bad kind of like wet soil.

'Wait, no way this thing smells that good. Ahh crap' the boy not paying attention almost ran headfirst into a particularly thick tree. Instead he ran arms first into it, putting up a x-guard to protect his face. He bounced off the on to his butt, but he immediately leapt back up to keep running, that's when the monster decided to take a leap at the headfirst.

Izuku running off pure adrenaline at that point didn't even think as he dived out of the way to the left. The monster jumped with such force that it shattered the trunk raining splinters everywhere and felling the tree. It roared in pain, huge splinters stuck in its ears, eyes and nose. It spun around to the boy, facing the cowering child.

'this would be a great time for my magic to reintroduce itself' he sat on the ground staring in silence at beast being so close. 'there's the stench I was expecting'

The naked monster stared at Izuku for a few breath stealing moments, then looked left, then right, then all around like it was looking for something as it clawed at its face scratching wood and flesh off its face equally. As it pulls a large chunk of wood out of its septum it began sniffing the air around him.

'What's it can't see me? That must be it. It uses its other senses to hunt.' Through the fog of fear his logical mind started showing through, 'ok I can do something with that…wet soil. The fact that I can smell wet soil that means a river or lake is nearby. I can cover my scent in mud, hopefully.

In an ironic sense Izuku mimicked his would be killer and started sniffing around for the scent of muggy ground. 'there it is!' quietly he made his way around the large thing taking extra care not to step on anything that will alert his presence. But it was alas it was all for naught.

A huge glob of blood and mucus impacted the ground beside him getting a very unmanly even by his standards "eeeeek" he looked back at the monster he just managed to get by.

Apparently, the monster figured out how to clear his nose. So, if the girly squeal didn't alert it, it's now working nose certainly let it know where Izuku was.

"Rawwwwr!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" and the chase was back on.

His lungs are burning, his arms are heavy, his head was pounding, and that insistent chill was sapping all his energy. Yet he still somehow managed to stay ahead of the beast. But for how long? He wasn't some athletic marvel to begin with and adrenaline could only do so much. The monster is steadily gaining on him, supernatural endurance and hunger pushing it closer and closer to the boy.

'I have to keep pushing. I don't want die, I can't die! I've already worried mom enough, Sakura would be furious with me. And Shiro,' it started getting brighter a break in the forest in sight. He pushed himself harder, "If I die Shiro dies too" he busts through out of the forest the see a small lake filled with dark purple water.

'I made it! I just have dive in the water, he loses track of me, cover my scent and I'm home free'

That's when pain exploded on his back. A sudden heavy weight slammed into his spine tossing him hard enough forward he cleared the lake the lake and then some. pain wracked his body as he tried get up. "I think my ribs are moving'

The monster lumped the lake and landed about three feet in front o the boy kicking up mud and grass on to the child. And without any preamble the creature picked up the boy by his arm eliciting a pained yelp from the boy.

It opened its mouth, 'oh man I'm really about to be eaten', he closed his eyes. It continued opening its mouth. 'I'm sorry Sakura, Shiro, Mom', the monster's mouth is now unnaturally wide, so wide in fact a pained gurgle came out. Then a panicked one. Izuku opened his to the great but horrifying sight of the top half of the monster's face being ripped off by a pale ginger haired woman.

He clearly saw the dainty hands pull and yank, first the cheeks split blood seeping out of the wound, she gripped and yanked harder the crunching sound of teeth being crushed echoed in his head. Then finally she pulled it off with a gush of blood and saliva spouted out of its exposed esophagus and tongue. Flecks of the fluids landed on the child's face and chest.

The woman calmly hopped off his shoulders as Izuku was dropped on his back. The body of the beast staggered for a moment before tumbling to the ground with some thunder.

The woman clad in a sea green romper; that to the boy's embarrassment barely contained her feminine curves, black flip flops, wearing a backpack, and wild hair stuffed into a pony tail, lightly kicked the dead thing before letting out a loud guffaw, and spoke in some foreign language.

She turned around as another, taller women approached. This one was also quite pale, but her skin was more pristine compared to her companion's unhealthy pallor. She was also blond with blue eyes dressed in a bright yellow sundress and big sun hat that clashed beautifully with her not so sunny disposition. She had a large purse on her shoulder. She looked like a posh English lady, petite, stern, and beautiful. They both were.

The posh lady walked up to the ginger, towering over her, which was impressive considering the redhead was pretty tall herself, and they began speaking to each other in their language that Izuku now realized is English. Well he was sure one them were speaking English. The other sounded like they were speaking English if English was dragged through a rocky countryside.

_"Weel, wid ye keek at th' boaby oan this yin 'ere. This cuid pat ye oot o' commision ah reckon" _the redhead said while appraising her work and its dong.

The other woman scoffed at her companion's crudeness, _"Speaking from experience"_

_"Hah, heavens na, hackit bastards aren't mah type"_

_"yes, your tastes do tend to skew more human…and younger"_

_"Oi, whit ah dae ah dae wi`in th' confines o' th' law"_

_"It's still unethical Laura"_ replied while ignoring the look of indignation she got. She focused on the dead body

_"Wonder whit brought a yaksha up 'ere. Thay forordinar keep tae th' southeast reigon?"_

_"It probably has something to do with this"_ she tapped her toe on a section of stomach that had kanji etched into it.

The red head, Laura winced at the characters, _"That's nae richt. Brassic thing likelie gaed doolally 'n' booked it up 'ere"_ she said solemnly.

_"Is that why you killed it, sensed something weird with it? Or…"_ she asked looked up from the corpse to the left and saw little Izuku currently curled up, losing focus on the conversation he can't understand, coming to terms with how close to death he was and the brutal murder that prevented his death. She fixed her friend with a hard-questioning look.

Laura gave an embarrassed smile, _"C'moan, he's a hurting, green haired, wee laddie. A'd be gaun against nature if ah didnae huv a go tae hulp him"_ then she turned to the boy and cleared her throat getting Izuku's attention before kneeling down.

"Hi little one" she spoke in perfect Japanese, "you seem to have been put through the ringer, huh?" she asked softly

Midoriya looked down at his body, and he would have to agree with the buxom woman he have been put through the ringer. He was already in destroyed clothes, but his little run with the blue naked monster definitely didn't do him any favors. His face was bleeding from splinters, his bandaged arms were stained red also likely from the tree, his left shoe fell off so his left foot was swollen and bleeding, his ribs were at minimum fractured, he was covered in dirt and mud, and to top it off the ice cold pain started ramping up again. Because it just couldn't stand being off his list of ailments.

"What's your name how did, a human get into the **Coille Pinc**?"

"My name is Midoriya" and that was all he was able to get out before succumbing to the cold and the day's trials and passed out for the second time today.

* * *

A lot of questions raised this chapter and I promise a majority of them will be answered. I also promise the next chapter will be the last one before we make it to the begging of the series.

I also gave a little taste of that 'M' rating being put to use this time and its only going to get 'worse' I promise.

So, yea i'm also a lot more proud of this chapter, don't feel like I need to rewrite this one, but hey, you tell me, I always appreciate criticisms.

Thank you for reading have a good one now ya'll.

New Definitions:  
Yaksha, Hindu/Buddha: A usually benevolent nature spirit found in Hindu and Buddhist religion.  
Coille Pinc, Scottish- Gaelic: Pink Forest


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for being late.**_

* * *

_**Three Years Earlier**_

_** For the past couple of days, it has been snowing in Musutafu and the Opakwald clearing was sharing its fate. The dainty ice crystals fluttered down all around the clearing covering the blackened land with purple snow. Yes, purple snow; obsidian trees, dark grass, purple snow it makes sense in this little cut of magical land.**_

_** Currently Sakura was in his usual place sitting alone underneath his favorite and only tree doing what he normally does, reading a book. Despite the cold the pink man has decided not to change his normal attire of only bottoms and nothing else. Except for the little wool, black and white checkered beanie covering his head, slightly obscuring his longer hair.**_

_** While reading, a certain passage caught his attention causing his eyes to widen slightly and smirk to himself. "I may just figure this out yet, ha, take that, you dusty bitch" he said to himself as a black pen congealed into existence into his left hand and he began underlining the paragraph. "if I keep going at this rate, I might be able to figure out the answer within the next few decades". The smirk morphed into a large smile that scarily split his usually stoic face 'the nightmare will be over soon'**_

_** A few moments more of content reading/ manic smiling went by when felt a familiar heaviness on him. Right on the nape of his neck, he felt the pressure build up. This has become a growing constant in the pink man's life.**_

_** His large smile fell to smaller more genuine smile as he felt the heaviness build on the nape of his neck, 'the boy must be enjoying himself' he thought to himself.**_

_** It started a few months ago, he noticed the weight and the vice on his heart one day as he was resting. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until Midoriya came for his daily visit, excitedly going on about a hero he saw or something he read about dragons online, that his chest loosened, and the pressure was slowly alleviated. It didn't take an ancient being to figure out what that mean. He was tethered to the boy in some way an expected development for him. And an unwelcome one. But he couldn't help the sense of joy that came over him or the dread that followed. A bittersweet moment for him.**_

_** Since then the pressure has routinely appeared and fade away, keeping tabs on the child only changing in intensity and duration in response to the boy's feelings. And right now, it's as intense as it ever been; probably because right now Izuku is hanging with his **__**pet**__** 'companion'.**_

_** Coming earlier in the morning than usual (something to do with a winter break he remembered) and basically begged to let him take Shiro out of the forest for the first time in its young life and show it around his city. Minutes of puppy dog and dragon eyes Sakura relented and allowed them out. With the condition that the reptilian stays bundled up underneath Midoriya's own bulky winter Jacket. **_

_** So today he has been reveling in his literary success and the weight on his neck.**_

_** Then he felt it or more like he didn't feel it. The weight suddenly tossed off his shoulders with no rhyme or reason and his heart felt like thin wire was squeezing it, briefly leaving him breathless at the sudden grip. His eyes widened in confusion as he shot up book left forgotten on the ground. He stood there breathing heavily as he tried to reign in his racing heartbeat. Just like that his good mood was gone a vapor in the wind.**_

_** It didn't take him being an ancient being to figure out the cause of the sudden lack of comforting weight. And from his realization he snarled and stomped out of the clearing. As he stepped through the surrounding shrubbery his body cracked and crumbled into pink dust that blew away in the wind. **_

_** His body reformed foot first, in the middle of a mostly spare sidewalk in downtown Musutafu startling the few pedestrians walking at his sudden appearance. **_

_** His head wasn't even fully formed when Sakura's eyes started drifting up the large building of steel, glass, and concrete he materialized by. He turned to the left, then right looking, appraising the massive structures all around him.**_

_** 'humph, impressive, now I sensed Shiro somewhere in this area but then it suddenly cut off. It's going to be a problem if I have to do this the manual way and I don't have time for that…please don't be in any danger boy'**_

_** "well hello sir!" a loud, boisterous voice called out to him.**_

_** Sakura turned to see a man and a woman briskly walking to him. The man was clad in a red and green themed wetsuit that covered his head. A short cape and a domino mask completing his colorful costume. Sakura hated him already.**_

_**His companion on the other hand was in a more stylish, less weather appropriate, turquoise qipao that had a yellow sash around the waist. Blond chin length hair swept up in a headband, with some strands covering her right eye. And from what Sakura could tell at least one of her eyes had slit pupils. But what intrigued him most about her was the fact he sensed some magic within her. Magic that has been purposefully dulled. He frowned at that. **_

_** The man smiled bashfully thinking the frown was for him, "I'm pro hero Asedaku, I'm sorry sir I know how bothersome it can be, but you can't use your quirk whenever you want to" he smiled with too many teeth. Sakura really hates him.**_

_** 'So, this is one of the heroes the boy is always on about, gaudy looking thing'. "Forgive me pro hero. I'm in a rush, its cold out." He responded in a measured tone.**_

_** The hero chuckled at that, "yes, it is, though I bet you would be less cold if you had a shirt on" he said jovially. **_

_** "Clothes make me more uncomfortable than the cold"**_

_** "yea I hear you, I'm actually the opposite." He chuckled. "Well look I'm going to leave you with a warning so you can go on but walk home okay I don't want to have to stop you again" he said jokingly, then he chuckled a little too hard, at his 'joke'.**_

_** 'I loathe this man'. He glanced at the woman. She looked anxious like she was struggling if she wanted to say something and he had a good idea on what it was. "Thank you, I appreciate your kindness" he said while staring at the woman. He then bowed his head and walked away from the duo turning a corner as soon as he could.**_

_** "you see Ryūko that's how you build a rapport with the community, it's important to do that. Especially for your kind" he said the last part dismissively. "are you okay?" he asked the woman noticing her pallor.**_

_** "y-yea I'm fine" she said**_

_** Asedaku fixed the woman with a hard look that for the most part wouldn't intimidate a child but apparently effective against her. She flinched as he got closer and harshly whispered at her. "something you want to tell me?" he asked coldly. "And remember how I and the rest of our company gave you this chance while knowing what you are before you answer"**_

_** "…I, I-" her eyes widened as a familiar feeling and scent washed over her. "I found the magic source again. We should hurry towards it" She whispered back "and you're making a scene don't you think" She nodded her towards the few stragglers hanging around watching the altercation.**_

_** "…Where?"**_

_** "East of here I'll show you"**_

_** He nodded turned away and put his 'heroic face' back on, and loudly called out, "well then intern show me the way" and began walking east. **_

_** Ryūko breathed a sigh of relief at having space and her good fortune that the magic they were tracking earlier reappeared, sparing her from lying some more. 'now let's hope that man doesn't cause any trouble. Please don't cause any trouble'. She thought while rushing to catch up with her 'mentor' so she can lead him to the source of magic.**_

_** Sakura reappeared in an empty parking garage save for four cars, underneath a building. He stepped quickly as his legs formed. He knew he was in the right place; his aorta being pureed right now told him so. So, for a few minutes he played a painful game of hot and cold with his chest. 'it's fortunate his magic repapered when it did, saves me a lot of trouble…not a lot of heartache though' he internally chuckled at his chuck before wincing.**_

_** It came to an end when his chest pain hit a fever pitch near the elevators and the pressure returned full force. A door adjacent to the elevator with a "Do Not Enter" sign with the door handle ripped offed or bitten off judging by the teeth marks. **_

_** Without preamble he flung open the door to the sight of a very naked Izuku on the ground wrapped up with a slightly bigger Shiro coiled around him protectively lightly puffing flames on to the boy's skin yet not burning him. When the light hit the two younglings Izuku looked briefly scared before noticing his favorite tree man**_

_** "Sakura!" he cried with a huge smile, attempting to get up**_

_** "Ahhh, ah, ah! Your naked boy! He reminded the boy hoping to avoid that type of embarrassment.**_

_** "Oh right", he chuckled.**_

_** Sakura quickly waved his hand like he was cooling himself forming pink threads that formed into pink clothes that could approximately fit the young boy. "here" he tossed the clothes to him.**_

_** Izuku caught the clothes with a quick thanks and dressed as Sakura averted his eyes. "Done" he called out bringing Sakura's eyes back onto him, "I'm so glad to see you. How did you find me, how did you know to look for me?" **_

_** For some reason seeing Izuku so casual and bushy tailed after he spent time worrying for him made him a little angry. "What the hell happened?" he asked angrily surprising the boy and himself with his tone. He visibly deflated and asked quieter, "what happened boy why were you naked and shivering in an electrical room. And don't lie to me please"**_

_** Midoriya for his credit didn't even think about lying, he instead looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his head, "Shiro kind of… maybe …set me on fire. But it wasn't his fault" he quickly said seeing the glare he received, the look of incredulousness he received after his follow up made him reconsider his wording. **_

"_**ok, it is his fault but it was an accident we I was showing Shiro downtown because there is this cool hero shop I like to go to a lot they have the best hero memorabilia like this one water horse duo sculpture getting off topic sorry but while we were walking I started complaining that I was cold then he started doing this weird hacking sorry Shiro I don't mean to call you weird but he started making hacking sound that I now realize was hi trying to use his breath and succeeded because I noticed I was on fire luckily everyone around thought-" his muttering increased in speed as he told his story and as he told his story his excitement grew.**_

_** Sakura only half listened to the young boy's story for he was more focused on confirming what he already sensed. Veins no thicker than chicken wire, webbed across the greenhead's body, filled with bright pink and white light that was only visible to the magical creature.**_

_** "he has achieved his first growth. Not much more mana but it got much more intense." That bittersweet feeling returned. A lot of emotions stormed in his head as he watched the child brightly ramble on. **_

_**The emotion he settled on was disgust. Disgust with himself for his contentment. 'I knew this day would come, I knew we would be connected, and I know what will happen. Yet I have just been sadly accepting of it, content with just continuing my studies and just deal with what comes. **_

_** "-Sakura, Sakura, I can be a hero now, I think I have-"**_

_** 'Not anymore. I refuse to let this cycle continue. I refuse to be complicit' He walked over to Izuku and grabbed his wrist, emitting a light, seen by all, of his own blinding the boy and dragon draped on his shoulders. "It wasn't your magic it was mine" successfully cutting his rambling off.**_

_** "….."**_

_** "It was mine, a blessing specifically made to mitigate this" he gestured to the dragon, "type of disaster"**_

_** "…oh" he simply said.**_

_** "I didn't say anything because I wanted to test it in a controlled environment but, well…now I know I need to improve it". The light died out, now the veins of light in Izuku were duller covered by a sheath of black. **_

_** "… so, I don't have any magic" he finally said almost choking up at having his hope for power, to have a chance to be a hero dashed. **_

_** The sadness in the boy's tone almost made him reconsider his lying, consequences be damned. But he soldiered on.**_

_** "for now, no"**_

_** "oh". Shiro sensing his friend's sadness, coiled tighter attempting to comfort him. **_

_**Sakura sensed the magic touched woman from earlier nearby which means the gaudy condom headed man was nearby as well. **_

_** "Come on boy we need to leave, you two have caused quite a ruckus. We can leave the fun way" **_

_** That got a small smile out of the boy, though that earlier light in his eyes didn't return. Nonetheless he nodded ok**_

_** Sakura picked the boy holding him in the crock of his arm, "you ready?" Another nod from Izuku a hiss of confirmation from the reptile. "ok". First the dragon crumbled, then the Izuku, lastly Sakura, 'I'm sorry boy, but momentary sadness is nothing compared to your life'. Then he disappeared, Asedaku and his companion arriving just in time to see pink particles.**_

* * *

As if he woke up from a trance Sakura jerked his head up from the ancient literature in his hands. Sweat beaded off his brow and nose on to the pages. That all too familiar tightening in his chest again. "Gods dammit boy. Must you be so difficult", he coughed out. He groaned with effort as he got up, joints popping and cracking. He coughed again into his and grimaced at the blood that was on it now. "I hope you're not in trouble boy" he said then dusted away.

* * *

"_I wanted to go to the beach Laura not help you kidnap a child Laura"_

_ "How mony time kin ah tell ye, ah'ament kidnapping him. A'm takin wae me him hame. How come ye don belive me?"_

_ "Maybe because you have a terrible track record when it comes to this stuff. Also, you don't know where he lives" _

Izuku returning to consciousness for the second time today was more than inclined to not open his eyes and deal with the world again. And the soft pillow he was laying on kept calling him for a few more hours. And the smell. And the warmth that chased away the frost that insisted staying in his gut. The voices were a little off putting though. 'Wait! Pillows don't talk.". His eyes crashed open and his head lifted up to see a soft freckled face and sea green eyes.

"morning lovely." The ginger head woman said while cradling the boy like a baby.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed while spazzing out of her arms falling onto his head on the ground. "Ouch"

"I guess you can add concussion to you list of injuries." She joked, "Are you okay?"

"yo-yo-you're the lady that saved me! How did you know my name, wait I told you my name, Oh my god I was just sleeping on your bre-bre-chest, I even drooled I'm so so so sorry" He apologized while bowing his head so fast that he was headbutting the soil.

"you're really going to get one at this point" she mumbled "no need to apologize lil one. You needed a little nap and my puppies were the only alternative than the ground", she said proudly.

"yea, it was the only alternative" another voice said dripping with sarcasm. The taller woman who was lagging behind walked up to the two. "it's not like we had towels, blankets, or the fact we could've just left him." Looking at the still apologizing child, "Quit your worrying child, drool isn't the worst liquid that made it on her baps."

"oi, watch the jokes he's a kid"

"oi, you literally ripped the top half of someone's head off, I'm sure he's already scarred for life.

Laura gasped loudly, snapping the boy out of his internal apologizing. "Oh. My. God. Your right I did brutally murder that Yaksha" she suddenly scooped the boy up in her arms and squeezed his head in to her considerable cleavage. "I'm so soooory Midoriya-kun! I wasn't thinking. I just got so angry when I saw a cute boy like you in trouble. Pleases forgive me!" She cried out.

"Don't forgive her so casually, she needs to learn how to not to be so brash"

"mm mph"

The blonde woman looked at the boy stuck in boobs obviously try to say something. "Laura, your boy is trying to say something"

"mmmmph mm mmmm"

"Laura, I know you feel that"

"Oh, I guess he is isn't he" she said with a large blush across her cheeks.

"Your ability to be terrible never ceases to amaze me"

Laura, finally let the boy out of her chest and he greedily took in air. His red face putting hers to shame. "Um i-I was try-trying to say, th-that it's okay. You saved my life, so thank you"

"So, I didn't scar you for life?"

He was already shaking his no, "no, no, you did nothing wrong do-don't worry. I already managed to compartmentalize this trauma, so I'm fine" he got out while nervously chuckling.

"…What you just said was terrible."

"um… sorry…can you put me down please."

"oh, right sorry" she finally put him down.

The taller woman just rolled her eyes, "great now that we got all of that foolishness out of the way, boy tell us where you live."

"huh" was Izuku's response.

"nooo, that's not how you do introductions, Silly Gwenny"

'Silly Gwenny' gave Laura a hard look, "I wasn't doing an introduction, soon to be murdered Laura"

"That doesn't rhyme." She quickly said. "Now Izuku, as you may or may not have heard, my name is Laura this," she points to Gwenny, "is Gwenny"

"Guinevere" She interjected

Ignoring her she continues, "And seeing an innocent child, you, in danger we-"

"you"

"-I decided to help you, heal you up, and bring you home to your family"

'That explains the new bandages. Not the new clothes' he though inspecting the new large pink t shirt on him. It said "Lass" in English on it

Unless there is nobody waiting for you back home, then I'm more than happy to be your new mother!" she continued getting into the boy's face and panting thoroughly unnerving him.

"uh, uh, uh no i-i-i-I have a mom back home Ms. Laura"

"oh, poo, well I guess I can still bring you home I guess, or whatever, I guess" she pulled back downcast, kicking black dust" she said disappointedly

"ah, bu-but I can't go back home now"

"Because you want to come with me!"

"Can you be more desperate" Guinevere interjected again.

"um, i-i- can't g-go home now be-because I need to find my friend, well friends Sakura and Shiro I needed to find Sakura to find Shiro." He said while trying to explain while not showing how uncomfortable he is.

"oh, that sounds interesting and it sounds like a cool story is attached to it too. Tell it to us as we find your friend" she said matter of fact.

"huh" he replied dumbly

"What, no!" Gwen stomped over and started shaking the shorter woman by her shoulders, "we are going to Japan, he obviously is Japanese, we're are bringing him home now so we can go to the beach. I packed mash Laura; you love my mash"

"who eats mash on the beach", she responds still being shaken, " besides you're just antsy to go see your tall friend -Ack"

Gwen wrapped her hands around Laura's throat, "What are you implying **Laura**"

"What you think I'm implying you cunt"

"uh, yo-you guys don't have to fight, I actually agree with Ms. Guinevere, I don't want to ruin your good day. A-and you two have already done so much for me today, so I can ta-"

"Let me stop you right there laddie, you're in no condition to be walking alone in this forest" The red head, somehow getting away from the scary Brit.

"I thought you healed me?"

"I only numbed the pain, neither of us have healing magic, even if I did though you still wouldn't be in any condition to be alone in this forest besides we can go to the beach at any time, right now finding your friend is more important" She said with such softness and genuineness that at that moment despite all her earlier weirdness, she looked really bright to Midoriya.

'maybe she's not so bad' "Th-th-thank yo-you, Ms. Laura" he said blushing

"besides if there's another little one out here missing it's my duty to find him or her. Are you with me Gwenny, your friend will be more than understanding" she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively?

The blonde woman glared for a few moments before sighing, "No. Your friend is probably dead just so you know." She addressed Izuku.

"Guinevere!"

"Well…" 'Sakura never wanted to deal with the non-magic world and vice versa but magic touched should be fine and this is a desperate situation' "…You, guys are magic touched right?".

A beat of silence passed, the two glanced at each, another beat. "Actually, my cute green bean we are magical creatures"

"Sentient magical creatures to be exact", Guinevere added, "That's not going to be a problem for you right?"

Midoriya broke into a large smile, "no, no, no" he quickly assures them while waving his hands. "I'm just shocked, that get to meet more sentient magical creatures. My friend, Sakura, is also like you two, he actually lives in this forest! So does Shiro he's a dragon"

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better" She picks the boy up suddenly, startling the child. The child was startled even more when the lady started taking deep sniffs of his hair and neck. "ohhhhhh yea that's the good stuff" she said shivering. Izuku turned scarlet at that.

"Laura!" Guinevere growled dangerously.

"I promise I'm talking about the strange magic around him and how it going to lead him to his friend. I promise 'he did smell good though' she thought

'you don't need to sniff people to track magic, you terrible person' Guinevere thought

'Stop judging me, you arsehole'

'Stop doing things that warrants my judgement, you pervert' She thought back. These two aren't telepathic by the way, they just know each other very well.

"s-s-s-so y-y-you have the scent" Izuku asked blushing up a storm

"yup, I got one strange draconian smell in the snozzer"

"That's Shiro bu-but he's sick right now, that's why I need to find Sakura he's the only one I know that can help him"

"hmmm" she put her finger on her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose. "that poses a problem, a problem that will be solved when we find him, besides that's the only scent I got so…" she trailed. Then she saw the look of distraught on the boy's face. "But if it's purely magical, which it usually is the case it's hard for us creatures to get sick, that's more in our wheelhouse. Right Gwenny!"

"Who said I'm going with you, I'm going to the beach, have fun" the posh woman responded turning on her heel and began walking away

"Please, Gwenny, Guinevere come with us please, it'll be more fun. Also," She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I'm pretty sure your friend will forgive your tardiness if he knows your helping a lost child find his lost pet" she finished with a singsong voice that grated on Guinevere's nerves.

But all the same she stopped stomping away started shaking then spun back around stomped towards, then past the two. "One hour Laura, any longer and I will eat the boy" she called back to them.

"ha, ha she's such a kidder, she hasn't eaten a human in over a century. So, you ready to go find your pet" She said brightly

warmth spread throughout his body only stopping at his diaphragm, he nodded his head, "okay, thank you again Ms. Laura" he mumbled quiuetly, blushing while looking away.

'Gosh why are you so cute'

'Why are you always in heat'

'stop reading my mind!'

'I'm not reading your mind fool' Once again neither are telepathic.

Five minutes later and Izuku is just realizing how lucky he is, how much potential danger he's in, and just how awkward his situation is.

Lucky; he managed to fall in to Opakwald, escape death, and meet two seemingly nice magical creatures that can lead him to Sakura and Shiro, and potentially help Shiro. If he wasn't at least a little lucky he would still be yelling at nothing back home.

The potential danger; he's a kid all alone with two seemingly nice, very powerful, deadly magical females. That could be a problem. 'but they've been nothing but nice, and if they wanted me dead, they have had ample time to do that. Besides I have a pretty good track record with random magical strangers' he thought humorously.

Awkward; because for these five minutes he has said nothing as the two women 'conversed' with each other. It was more like Laura negged Guinevere and Guinevere insulting her, but still, they talked and they seemed to enjoy it 'There's so many questions I want to ask, but I just can't, there so…pretty and intimidating and bright, and they are so comfortable with each other. What can I say?"

Luckily for the awkward pre-teen Laura decided to spare him from initiating interaction. "I bet your wondering what type of creatures we are, huh'

"yes! I mean yea, among other things, if you don't mind telling." He finished just barely audible, while blushing.

'oh, you are too cute'. "Not at all, I'm a glaistig and sunshine by me is a kelpie.

"I don't remember offering up that information"

"So", "You're a Faerie spirit and you are a water horse." he started said excitedly. I've read so much about your kind, this is so awesome I wish had my notebook.

"oh, so you know your stuff"

"Yea, I learned a lot from Sakura and Shiro"

"hmm…you want to tell us a little about our missing people" she casually asked in an effort to get him really talking.

Luckily for her the number one best way to get the young otaku chattering is to give him the opportunity to talk about his magical friends. Close second is ask him about his favorite heroes. "Ah, sure, where should I start…Um well Shiro is amazing he's a dragon that likes to play a lot. Like a lot, so much so he drives my mom crazy. And he's so smart and caring, every time I was sad or cold, he would always come wrap me up. Honestly, I think he's my second friend I ever had. He's the reason why I met Sakura he led me to his little section of Opakwald, um this magical forest.

And Sakura, When I first met him, I was intimidated, I still am sometimes. He can come off cold at times but that's just because he hates wasteful language and prefers honesty. But he always goes out of his way to take care of me when I'm around, answer my questions, help teach me things and protect me. Even if he explicit all the time, I know he cares for me a lot"

"And it sounds like you really care about them a lot" Guinevere surprisingly spoke first after the preteen's outpouring. "Do they care about you like you care about them?" She asked earning a glare from her friend and a look of shock from the boy.

"Excuse her rudeness she was raised in a lake. They both sound wonderful. And I'm guessing Sakura is the one that helped you with your growth and understanding of your magic"

His heart dropped as he heard her. Earlier doubts he just shelved creeped back into his mind. "Wh-What?"

She looked at him confused by his expression, "yea, you know he helped you understand the magic inside of you, ease you through your growths, gave you the suljan. And help you traverse into the Collie Pinc. Because only certain magic can… allow humans … through." She witnessed his head bow deeper and deeper as she spoke continuing her confusion. "did he not explain that yet?"

"He told me I didn't have any magic. He implied that I just found the hole into his world. That the suljan allowed me to keep coming"

"oh"

"So much for his honesty, huh" Guinevere added her two cents earning another glare from her friend.

"I'm sorry he lied to you but I'm sure it's… for a good reason though" She tried salvaging the situation her innocent assumption caused.

"it's because he didn't want me to become hero even though it's my dream" he said in an even glibber tone.

'Shit I fucked up'. "Well um shit, I mean not shit, shit I said shit again, Shit!"

"ah, it's, it's okay Ms. Laura, I kind of expected this since, well since…well only since today when the bathroom exploded"

"Your bathroom exploded, please tell this story" she asked excitedly

'Her emotions changes on a dime', he chuckled nervously. "Sure, it's kind of the reason why I'm here. It starts during my English class" and he retells the day's events until their first meeting. She listened intently throwing in well-timed questions and comments (like how she's going to murder the blonde one despite his attempts to soften Bakugou's character). Guinevere did the same with less vigor. "…Then you saved me and now I'm here" he finished

"damn, all of that happened to you in one day that's crazy but awesome"

"yes, it seems you've had an intense string of events" 'Gwenny' added. "I'm curious about your magic though. I've never encountered anything like your friend described, certainly doesn't sound like magic that would allow traversal between the magic and non-magic worlds"

"but you know what it does sound like. "the busty woman asked the two. She gazed with a motherly look, "like it could be great for heroism"

Izuku tried smiling at her declaration but his face wouldn't make the proper contractions. Instead he made something in between a smile and a grimace. "yea"

She frowned and looked at her friend who turned back. 'Help me'

'you know just as well as I do, that I will only make him feel worse' She conveyed back with a glare.

Unfortunately, lucky for them I pressing matter gave them ample reason to ignore the current depressing atmosphere in the form vile magic. Pungent and thick enough that even the recently 'grown' boy could feel it, his cold flared at the power.

"What is that?" he asked gagging. He was then once again swept into Laura's arms. Her sea green eyes were replaced with dim mucus colored irises covered by a film. It shocked him and sickened him. he didn't have to look long as she stuck his head in her shoulder.

"We're moving fast, hold on tight" she muttered and true to her word they moved fast.

Izuku couldn't see anything but her shoulder but he could feel the wind whipping around him as his carrier moved.

After two minutes the movement stopped. And he gently put down on his wobbly legs. He ignored Laura's fretting over his health, asking if his wounds reopened and did, she go too fast. He was too focused on something else. The black rocky land cut by a wide deep purple river was at this point ho hum, the large green tinged, armored, boar faced creatures that stank like brimstone were terrifying. But what really caught his eyes was the relatively small white reptile they were surrounding.

"Shiro!" He yelled out without any thought. Effectively grabbing the monsters' attention and ruining any sneaking advantage they had.

"Really boy" Guinevere deadpanned. "there goes any element of surprise, any idea on why so many orcs hunting a single young dragon." She asked

"Don't know, don't care" she said dismissively. "They are trying to kill Midoriya's friend so now we kill them". The orcs sensing the hostilities roared in challenge. Half of the large group, 20 or so, bounded their way to them unsheathing and brandishing rusted axes and swords.

"I envy your simplicity", the brit said, "I'll handle the rushers, you take the ones by the dragon."

"Got it" she said. "Midoriya stay back and stay safe. We're going to get your friend" she tensed her muscles, sickly green smoke wisped off her, smelling like blood and spoiled milk. He gagged at the scent. "Sorry". Then she took off towards the group kicking up dust.

Five paces away from the nearest orc she leapt over the party just out of reach of any upwards strikes they attempted. She landed on one the beast's shoulder's still surrounding the desperate reptile in front of the river. The monster reached up to grab the woman only for her to grip its sausage like fingers breaking them, flipping over the front of it and slung the beast over her shoulder in into one of its kin. Before the monster even landed, she leaped hands first into the face of another jamming her hands into it eyes. She pulled her hands out spraying blood and vitreous jelly.

By now majority of the orcs focused on the scot and pulled out their own weapons, Shiro wisely crawled away, skittering away as they were distracted. She kicked off the pigman's large gut some feet away from the group. It was tense few moments as they eyeballed each other before she let loose an unholy wail that beckoned them to do battle with her.

Meanwhile Guinevere was dispatching her own group of adversaries in a befitting of her stature. She took off her large sun hat putting it on the boy stating, "it's expensive, don't drop it". She raised her arms, magic cloaking them carrying scent of brackish water and rotting beef. Water congealed from the air into four blobs above her. Then like a conductor of an opera she began waving her hand and the water began to dance. Tendrils bubbled out of the blob and shot out, piercing and buzzing through flesh and armor. Other vines of water bludgeoned the bodies. And to complete her symphony of watery death, high pressure of watery bullets blasted through the orcs. And she did it all with the poise of a professional maestro.

Izuku could only stare in awe at the women's deadly efficiency. Laura was like a hurricane of fists and legs. Crushing and spearing the monsters while avoiding the orcs wild attacks. She was covering herself with viscera although she didn't seem to mind it as much. And Guinevere was so calm and collected as she basically decimates a platoon of dangerous creatures. He did notice that one of the orc were tied up and being whipped in a way that made him blush but despite that he was more than impressed with them, he was in awe.

'wow, this is the power of a sentient creature' he gulped watching them work.

"rawwr" a familiar roar pulled him from his adoration. Shiro jumped into his arms knocking him while putting a large smile on the pre-teens face. "Oh, thank god you're ok" he said clasping on to his companion. Only slightly taking a back by how cold he is. But he only held on to him tighter, determined to repay the little dragon for all the times he kept him warm. "Don't worry buddy I've met some new friends that think they can help you. And if they can't then they can find Sakura and he can help you, ok". Shiro only whined, to busy shivering to do much else.

Izuku looked back at the chaos and could only thank his lucky stars he was found by two benign powerful women. A few more water bullets, a ripped throat here and there and the battle was over, if you could call it a battle it was more akin to a slaughter.

The two came up too him, Guinevere striding calmly to him while Laura sloshed towards him viscera staining her green romper brown.

"ne, ne Midoriya did you see me. You saw how beat all those disgusting and save your dragon, _Ah beat th' jobby oot o' thaim no nice cunts ah did"_ she said falling back into her dialect in her excitement.

"Your accent Laura" her friend admonished. She took her hat back from Izuku's curls. "also, you're swimming in blood, you stink" She pulled a towel out and threw it at her.

"you stink" She started wiping the viscera off

"We both stink, our magic remember. You better not throw up near me child, I get sick easily".

Midoriya was living up to his namesake, his face turning green in their proximity. Trying his best to not hurl on to his friend. Laura kneeled to Shiro's level gave the best smile one could while covered in gore the reptile. "Hey little guy, your owner-"

"companion" he supplied respectfully.

"-your companion", she corrected, "said you're sick so were going to-" she reached out to stroke in between the dragon's horns only for it to snap at her fingers and growl "ok no touching"

"ah, i-i'm sorry I thin-" he quickly tried to excuse Shiro's actions but there was no need Laura was already waving it off, "it's all good, he's just scared. Remember when we were like that, she asked the standing woman fondly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "No, and I wouldn't want to remember those dark times" She stated "Focus on the dragon and his ailments. and make it quick, I can't see anything, but I still sense magic around" she added

"ok, I'm just going to look him over" and did just that, for a few moments. Her smiling face morphed into one of confusion as she alternated looks between the dragon and Izuku. Guinevere pulled into looking as well, at the hyper woman's stretched silence, copying her actions.

"Midoriya are you in pain, like a persistent pain in your body and chest area" the kneeling woman asked nicely

He was going to lie, just on instinct and a want for them to focus on helping his friend but thought better of it, 'she obviously already knows something'. "yea, I've been dealing with this painful cold in my body since the bathroom incident. But it's been on and off, mostly off since I met you two"

She nodded her head "ok, this…is confusing. Help me explain Gwenny"

"Your pet is dying because of your toxic mana, magic power" Gwenny said casually dropping a bomb on the poor child's head.

"**I'm killing him with my magic!" **he shrieked. "I didn't even know I had magic until to now. And you're telling me I'm killing him"

"Seriously. Couldn't have worded that better" Laura asked. Guinevere just rolled her eyes.

"boy, your magic has been perverted, dulled by a curse, which on its own is nothing terrible." At some point she pulled out an artbook and pencil from her bag. She then sketched his and Shiro's body with lines running across the bodies, Midoriya's squiggly Shiro's straight. "but for some reason your mana has invaded your dragon, and in its denatured state its toxic".

She drew a squiggly line from Izuku to Shiro then smudged the lines in Shiro's picture. "you know what denatured means right?" the boy and dragon both nodded.

'When did she get glasses', he thought

"Good. Now it seems his, now, toxic mana has cycled into you, poisoning your body." She drew another smudged line from the dragon picture to Midoriya picture making a cycle. "And that's not good because I can guarantee if Laura's numbing venom wasn't flowing through you right now you would be frothing out the mouth passed out from pain".

"What!". The boy yelled in shock in what must be the millionth time today

"Don't worry I made sure she didn't kiss you on the lips while you were asleep"

"I can if you want me to though" Laura added cheerfully

Three pertinent questions came to mind after that statement, but he wisely moved on, believing the kissing thing to be joke, hopefully, and he trusts her expertise concerning magic more than he trusts his own. So, he only asks, "What can I do, to help him?"

She holds up two fingers, "One, we attempt to rip your mana out of him, but that would likely kill him"

Both Izuku and Shiro shook their heads vehemently against that idea.

"yea, I thought so, so your only other option is to find the person that has cursed you and make them lift it. Any idea on who that could be" She, her tone indicating already who she thought the culprit was.

Izuku depressingly followed her train of thought. "Sakura" Laura gave him a sad look, Guinevere one of disgust, though he's sure it isn't meant for him. "But like you said earlier, he likely had good reason"

Laura gave him a sad smile, "lying about you having magic is one thing but cursing someone's mana is another thing" she said. The greenete had no rebuttal to that and Shiro growled at the woman that caused his friends sadness. Laura only smiled apologetically.

'yes, yes, it's horrible that a magical being lied to a human, so horrible" Guinevere said sounding exasperated, "but its time to go. You two are running out of time". She walked toward the tree line, easily pulling the boy and his companion up onto their feet while walking by.

"Uhm how are we supposed to track Sakura and what do you – were you serious about the hour thing!" Laura yelled at her back, walking past Midoriya.

He began following the two releasing Shiro so he could walk on his own. 'Is it getting darker" he asked his friend, who only did his weird bark in response. "_Shit!" _The prim woman yelled getting his attention. Laura panicking ran back towards him, confusing and scaring him.

Temperatures began rising, and it was now getting obviously darker, like night time suddenly fell. The purple river along with the corpses near it began bubbling and festering. Tree tops alit with pink flames briefly giving the small group vision, only for purple steam to ruin any visibility it made. An intoxicating scent mixture, of ginger, tea, and ozone covered all other stenches of burning bodies, and earlier magic use. Finally looking up to the sky to see what thing could be blocking the sun and changing its very environment.

What he locked eyes with was the brilliant color scheme of feathers. Black, red, green, yellow, and white colored the body of what could only be described as a gigantic royal rooster with peacock feathers. And the monstrous avian was divebombing talons towards him.

"IZUKU!" was the last words he heard before the earth exploded in front of him.

* * *

_**One year earlier**_

_**"NO Izuku!" Sakura exploded a rare explosion of emotions from him. **_

_** "I-i-I'm sorry, it was just a suggestion though"**_

_** "It was a foolish suggestion" he hissed "where did you even get the idea?"**_

_** "Fro-from your tomes, the one about blessings and curses" he answered**_

_** He looked horrified for a second, but his anger returned just as quickly, "do not go through anymore of my books boy"**_

_** "What!?" now it was the boy's turn to show rare anger, "Why!?"**_

_** "I've realized now his knowledge is too dangerous for you"**_

_** "Dangerous! You always told me knowledge isn't dangerous just how it's used"**_

_** "And how you want to use this knowledge is dangerous!" he yelled making the boy flinch but not step back, "using curses so you can live out your fantasy of being a hero is foolishness"**_

_** "Is it foolish because I want to be blessed" he emphasized the world blessed, "Or because I want to become a hero" he mumbled the last part.**_

_** Sakura whirled on him so fast, this time Izuku did take a step back. "Why do you want to be a hero so bad hmm.? To be like ALL Might?"**_

_** "Yes! I want to be like him. I want to be like the man that can help anyone in need! Who is happy to help, and faces danger with a smile? I want to be like the man that inspires millions of people, people like useless dekus. Why don't you understand that? Please tell me why you don't like heroes?"**_

_** He let loose a long-tired sigh before answering, his thoughts only slightly erratic. "I don't like heroes because children only know modern heroes and their modern stories. You don't know the tragic hero stories of old or new. How families are preyed on, how teams betray one another, how power hunger themselves, how hedonistic their lives become, how the people they swore to protect were the ones that ultimately destroy them!" He growled "How many successful Magic touched heroes has been successful?"**_

_** "…arguably six" he whispered**_

_** "Six! Out of the hundreds that have tried, six out of thousands that became villains, six out of the millions of magic touched throughout the centuries. People do not trust magic boy; how can you protect people who don't trust you?"**_

_** "… I can make them trust me, quirk or magic, cursed or blessed if I can be the best hero, I can be I will change that"**_

_** The pink man clawed at his roots, "who told you that, who's selling you this false ideology"**_

_** "no one, it's the opposite with people, but I know it's the thing I want most in this world. I know it's something I have to try to become. It's my obli-"**_

_** "DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT OBLIGATION BOY!" he snapped slamming his fist into his tree splintering it. This time the boy fell to the ground just from Sakura's intensity. And for once he was truly scared of the ancient powerful creature. Something he conveyed with his face and tears brimming in his eyes.**_

_** And at that moment the millennia man knew he pushed too far but he also knew he had to stay strong just as he had before. "Whatever books of mine that is in your home bring them back to me by tomorrow" he ordered. Turning away from the boy he left him with one last bit of advice, "You shouldn't want to be a hero so bad. Ok. Izuku?"**_

_** Izuku's dam already broken, tears fell from his face as he ran away in anger, shame, and fear**_

_** "Izuku. Izuku"**_

* * *

"Izuku!"

A familiar but shrill voice broke him out of his, what cannot be healthy, third bout with unconsciousness. That being said the land of awake was immediately not kind to him. it felt as if all his injuries and sickness of earlier has come back and smacked him with all their furry especially that damn chill. Air was beaten out of his lungs and his eyes went bleary before he could answer the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the voice said.

His eyes focused onto a very different looking Scotswoman leaning over her. The woman, the glaistig, was now somehow paler, her eyes have the milky film for earlier. She now sported a large black and grey goat horns from her unleashed birds nest of hair. Her skin was lined with green glowing sigils of sort twisting around her arms and presumably rest of her body. A large circular one was prominent in the center of her chest, sitting above her breast.

"Laura" he barely croaked out, just opening his mouth made him feel as if he's going to throw up ice and blood.

"hush lil one, the venom is wearing off and Its too dangerous for you to get more in my current state. You will have to bear with it for a little while, ok. Can you do that?

The boy only nodded not trusting his voice now. He looked past her nervous face to see the land and treetops ablaze with beautiful pink and purple flames. The large demonic rooster was fighting off two humanoids, one was obviously Guinevere. She was chanting in guttural growls and yips, forming intricate weaves of watery tendrils from the, air blasting towards the devil chicken. while dodging the beast's claws and steel tipped win she continued chanting. As apparent from her tattered dress and hat and bag discarded in the now dry riverbed, she hasn't been completely successful

Sliding underneath a claw aimed for chest she rolled to a stop, then twisting away from its attempt at crushing her with its bloomage.

The beast flapped its wings forming a gale and spinning around. The gale blew the woman away, but the monster was immediately met with an ash black spear cutting through the wind and towards its eyes.

With shocking amount of dexterity, it moved its head, just dodging the projectile. The monster jumped back to the riverbed hoping to flap its powerful wings, but a strong black fist collided into its chest knocking the bird in to the dry bed.

"Your quarrel is with me you cowardly beast!" one very angry Sakura yelled looking slightly worse for wear his pink skin with less sheen and covered in soot and burn marks. In both hands' ash formed two short spears, Iklwas. He rushed the bird weapons ready.

The bird followed suit, sprinting towards the sentient creature. Two steps from clashing, the avian angled to its left extended it minivan sized wings to clip his opponent.

Sakura parried the wing, leaping to his right. The instant his feet touched the ground he sprung back to the monster, launching one of his short spears.

It struck true in its chest but didn't pierce skin. Demon bird screeched, electricity crackled from its body and lightning from the sky came down striking in between the two exploding the ground and knocking Sakura back a few yards.

The rooster flapped its wings and lifted into the sky, electricity faded away, colorful flames flickering on its feathers replaced it. Another loud screech and a stream of fire spewed from its mouth.

A long black shield formed in Sakura's free hand to defend himself. Flames billowed around the shield. When it stopped, he pulled his shield down to launch his second spear only to bring it back up stopping the claws from the dive bombing bird. It's one foot easily matching the size of the shield. Still in the air it strained to rip the buffer out of his hands.

With a single thought the pink man, made roots and vines stretch out of the flat of the shield and entangle the talons and leg. Now it was Sakura's turn to try dragging the bird to the ground.

The bird frustrated, with his other claw tried shredding the vines, but seeing the futility in his actions, just flapped harder flying into the air taking the man into the air and out of Midoriya's sight.

"Sakura" he mumbled

"Yea, Sakura, your friend, he pretty impressive. He saved your life when the fenghuang attacked you, made a wall of roots come from the ground, some really cool shit. Oops, I mean cool stuff" the woman said. "Shame he couldn't break us out of this barrier though. But don't worry Gwenny is on it. Well she was on it but took over distraction duty so I could check on you, cause she's my best friend" she chuckled lightly. "Any idea why a Chinese Phoenix is trying to kill you"

"Shiro?" He questioned, a whine and a weight on his chest answered his question

"he's right where he's supposed be" A loud explosion occurred behind her, Sakura and the fenghuang crashing into the ground neck first. Sakura hanging on the rooster's neck was crushed underneath its weight, but he held on as it flipped back on to its feet and started thrashing, like some weird chicken rodeo.

All bucking stopped when Guinevere doused the two with a wave of water that froze. Still chanting she gave Laura a hard look, 'Stop flirting and come help' she thought aggressively at her friend

'Don't get you panties in a twist, I'm coming' she thought back

Ice exploded and a large crow signify its escape from its icy prison Sakura, shivering still holding on. "Well that's my cue, time to save the day" she stood up popping her back. Before she left though she asked "was it okay for me to call you by your first name" while pushing her fingers together.

Izuku managed a nod and pained grin that sent the woman over the moon

"Thank you Izuku, alright I'm off" she let loose one of her unholy yells as her war cry leaped into the fray, leaving him alone.

Shuddering breaths is all he could do at the moment, the chill at the point comparable to the iciness in nightmare state he experienced earlier this afternoon.

'Oh my god this has just been one day' He broke out in a cold sweat, Shiro snuggled closer doing what he does best. His good intention only exasperating the problem.

As he teetered on the edge of consciousness pain racking every movement, watching people fight for him his thoughts turned black. It turned to thoughts he acknowledged but couldn't face.

'This is my fault' he thought. 'people are always getting hurt because of me. Laura and Guinevere shouldn't have to fight for me, but they are'

Laura, taking her turn riding the rooster, was bucked off then, then covered in the creatures flames. Leaping out covered in rapidly healing burns she was smacked by a wing, launching into Guinevere; chanting at the edge of the clearing where the barrier is at. Her body collided into the other woman, crashing them both into the barrier. Hard enough to crack the magical border, it, sealing itself seconds later.

'My mom shouldn't have to lie and hide from the law because of my wants. She shouldn't have to be worried sick because her son is so weak'

Sakura, palms cracking ground, grew sapling that became knotted bark that grew around the bird entrapping it. With a grunt, he made spikes grow into the tree stabbing it. But the avian broke out bark flying everywhere and flew at the man.

'Sakura, I know it hurts you to lie, maybe as much as it hurt me that you lied. You shouldn't have to get hurt because I couldn't figure out how to find you.

Catching it by its beak, with a grunt he slammed the bird down cracking the ground. Lightning struck forcing him to release it, then the fenghuang shot flames out catching and pushing the man to the ground.

'Shiro shouldn't be… dying because of me'

"Arrhggh" Sakura screamed in pain as he was gored by talons. Still piercing the man, the bird slammed him repeatedly into the ground, before throwing him clear of the dry bed and into the barrier.

"Sakura!" briefly passing out he screamed again. "Sakura!". He rolled over onto his stomach, Shiro falling off as he did so. He tried getting up but fell on his face as his arms gave out. He wanted to lay down, give up, go to sleep hope this was a bad dream. The thought itself made himself sicker than the vile magical energy flowing through him 'If this was a dream All Might would have saved us by now. Bad dream or not' he thought morosely. 'This I s real. This is real, my friends are getting hurt because of me!'

Before he knew it, his body moving on its own has crawled closer to the monster, Shiro trying his damndest to pull the boy back. The Fenghuang crowing, ruffling its feathers and just looking as smug as bird can be, when it noticed its original prey serve himself on a platter.

"Izuku!" "Boy!" the ladies yelled recovering from their earlier tumble. "What the hell are you doing, get away from him." the Scotswoman yelled rushing to help him.

The avian stretched its wings and spun around multicolored flames shooting out of the tips, until a dome of inferno surrounded it and Izuku. Meting the surrounding ground and blowing Laura on to her seat.

"No…No, no,no,NO!" She screamed with a wild look in her eyes. "Gwen! Can-"

"There's no more water in the air I can't form anything"

"Then I'll just have-"

"crossing that that fire will leave you a crisp" She snapped at her friend before softening her expression and kneeling to the distraught woman. "I think we lost this one love, I'm sorry" she placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder only to snatch it back at the shock that went through her when she made contact.

"I am not, letting a child die in front of me" Her sigils glowed with intensity. She stood up just to be grabbed by the brit

"I'm not letting you revert just for some random kid we met an hour ago"

"Let me go I can't just let him die!"

Meanwhile, in the center of the conflagration Izuku was facing his deteriorating health and foolhardiness.

'I really didn't think this though'. He spotted his friend of many years hanging him still trying to pull him away, still not making any progress. He gave a sad smile to him. "it's ok buddy" he whispered. Then to the monster "i-i-I'm here. You wanted me, right? So, Leave them alone, hurt me, not them! Let Shiro leave" he started hacking, blood and spit. His face matching Laura's pallor making his freckles stand out even more.

'I would never hurt a royal dragon it would be against my nature' a haughty voice sounded off, 'But I must say you fit her type to the T, willing to sacrifice yourself and everything, still doesn't explain why she sent me.

If he had any more energy, Izuku would have screamed and mutter at being able to understand the squawking of a magical yard bird. But he was too tired, and his day has been too weird. "Are you talking to me?"

'ahh, there it is, your special talent' it squawked. 'Well, special boy, let me tell you something I don't want to hurt anybody. But your friend, the pretty one not the cute one he forced some dangerous hands. So I'm here to punish him for his scheming"

It was easy to know who the magical creature was talking about; he usually describes the man in the same way. "What did Sakura do?"

"well, my dear boy, he denied your destiny. And for that you die" it opened its mouth ready to spew fire out

Fire flew, but not from the great beast. Shiro, in his last-ditch effort puffed out a paltry burst of fire that struck the claws of the creature, that was clearly not amused by the smaller creatures attempt.

'Well, I like to think I'm not a slave to my instincts, so I'm going to cull you for that little one' the bird said with the utmost contempt. Offended that something s tiny would even attempt to singe his feathers. It puffed its chest once again and let loose this time aiming for the poor creature that could only lay down, knowing its current state its scales wouldn't hold up to the heat. Happy that it could protect his human one last time.

"Shiro!" with energy he didn't posses and all of his faculties yelling at him to lay down he dive in front of the blast, taking the brunt of it. Screaming in pain as his skin and nerves turned to ash.

Outside of the dome of the fire Sakura laid on the ground in a pool of blood and ash. Resignation clear on his face. His body slowly closing his puncture wounds. He knew exactly why a fenghuang attacked his boy, it was clear as day. The Greek lettering, that only he could see etched into its neck gave it away clearly.

'I tried doing the right thing to give an actual chance at being happy and safe and it resulted in the exact opposite. "He made a coarse chortle sound. He got up and crossed the bed ignoring the two women grappling

'I'm not letting you throw away all of your hard work for a random child!" the blond yelled pinning Laura's arms behind her back.

"I have to try, please"

He stood at the edge of the barrier ignoring his peeling skin placed his hand on it. 'You win' he thought. And with that, he uttered "release"

Pain, pain, and more pain, inside and out. Glacial crashings and explosions happened in his body, shredding his internal organs into frosty mush, while he cooked from the outside. Like a frozen turkey thrown into a damn microwave.

Pain, pain, warmth. The pain of immolation stopped being stopped being so hellacious and he could her the whooshing of flames around him.

Pain, warmth, comfort. Excruciating pain fell away into a slight stinging sensation. His eternal cold disappeared expediently, like it was never there. It was replaced with the familiar warmth of his best friend. But it was different.

Power, power, release. It was power the hearth inside of him raged into an inferno. And it kept growing and growing until his body began cycling back in to pain. But before it became truly uncomfortable, everything around stopped. The whooshing and the internal inferno. All hat was left was his screaming and the feeling of content in his heart.

He stopped screaming and opened his eyes to see a much healthier Shiro in his arms. He looked up to see the titan sized bird somehow looking more smug and no dome around. Laura was pinned down on one side of him and Sakura stood on the other looking absolutely defeated.

'Well, it's not exactly what she sent me for, but I believe that this is even better. Yes, this works out quite well. Sorry for beating you guys up if it was up to me this would have never happened. Toddle-loo' it flapped its wing ready to fly off to wherever it had come from. Sakura had other, very violent ideas.

Roots burst from the ground stabbing the avian's wings and body dragging the creature underground, leaving part of its wings and head above. It screamed its head off for a few moments, no words being spoken this time. Moments of blood curdling screaming was expelled before it fell still, beak open. A brilliantly red oak sapling sprung from its mouth.

The monster's sudden death left all but the perpetrator shocked.

"What the fuck, he couldn't have done that earlier?" Laura stage whispered now out of her pin

"he was sick" the other woman breathed out, standing up.

"what" she narrowed her eyes looking at him, "ohhh"

The pretty man walked to his young ward and scooped the boy and dragon into a big hug. Briefly surprising the two, they quickly reciprocated, tears in the boy's eyes. Sakura pulled back hands on the smaller boy's shoulder and gave a sad once over, "I guess I can't tell you, you don't have magic any more, huh?"

Izuku looked down finally noticing his changes. He had blackened scale bound forearms with hands mimicking claws, his legs following a similar pattern. His shoulders were covered in ivory scales and from what could be seen from his tattered pink shirt the scales covered his chest and ribs as well. Quickly grabbing his face he felt the scales framing his face and eyes. And if he could see from an outside perspectives, he would see his sclera was white as snow and his dark green hair has darkened to the point of seeming black. And to top off his magic glow up, he his skin literally glowed white.

"Y-yea. Although this isn't what Kacchan described" Shiro hissed in appreciation of his friend's new look.

He just hummed and nodded his head. "What do you know, so far, boy?"

The glowing boy took a deep breath, "well I know have magic, That I just had my second growth apparently" he gave nervous chuckle before swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know that you cursed my magic and that cursed magic was flowing through Shiro, killing him" "And the fenghuang said it trying to kill me because you 'denied my destiny'.

'he could speak to non-sentient creatures'

'not that important right now'

"Hah" a short bark of harsh laughter escaped him, "if it was destiny, I wouldn't be so against it." He said. "No, Izuku, I told you I had an obligation to be alone, remember"

"I could never forget"

"That was an obligation that I made to the world when I was a young man, but I did not hold steadfast, I lost my when I met this woman, who turned out to be the worst thing I've ever met in my life.

"Clotho" he interjected remembering the few times the older man would cuss in front of him was when he spoke of her.

"Yes, Clotho. Somethings happened when I was with her that left me indebted to her. To pay my debt she told me that I had to train a hero to defeat some great evil that threatens the world and its soul. A common transaction for our time and a lenient deal all things considered.

'that's common' the child

"She assured me that I wouldn't have to look for a student, he or she would find me. He did. And I fulfilled my end of the bargain and began training him, and in the process, I ended up caring for him and his family deeply. Two years later he was burned to death by the people he was destined to protect. He looked down in shame

'He wasn't the one, the next one will be it' she told me. She found me months later, I trained her for years, I loved her like a daughter, she was killed like a dog in some war the humans were having at the time. A decade later a Baby was dropped off at my home. I raised her, trained her, helped her through her first two growths. Then the third growth destroyed her". By this point emotions were apparent on his face as he recalled painful memories.

"Every time they passed that callous bitch would say the same thing, they just weren't the right one. Centuries and centuries, hundreds upon hundreds of innocent children sent to me, to essentially be prepared for slaughter. And when I ignored them, they still died a useless death. None of them even glancing at whatever great evil she spits about."

"if it was destiny as she puts it," he continued "then at least I would have a guarantee for your survival till you meet this evil. It would be filled with pain and tribulation but at least I know you would have a chance to make it to your 30's. That the universe wouldn't be personally gunning for you"

"… and I was supposed to be your next student" the draconian boy asked

He nodded his head, "you fit her parameters, a child with a heart of gold, perfect for her meat grinder" he looked up, "I couldn't let that happen, so I deadened your magic to give me time to figure out how to remove your magic completely without killing you" he assured quickly. "I wasn't aware of the cycle of between you and Shiro…and me until later.

'He was going through the same thing as Shiro and me, yet he was fighting all the same' he thought in awe.

"Then you had secondary growth you gained more mana than my curse could handle at once. And well… I'm assuming some things happened that pushed you to come here"

"My school's bathroom exploded"

"of course, it did" he chuckled. He took a step back and a deep breath and bowed at the waist towards Izuku earning a gasp from him

"Nothing I've said excuses my actions, only explain them. I wanted you to know that I didn't just hurt you for no reason, and to prepare you for what's to come. With that said. I'm sorry, Shiro, Izuku for everything."

His spiel said he fell silent to give the boy chance to digest the what has been said/ He expected extended silence.

"Thank you"

He was not expecting gratitude. He lifted his head up in confusion, "What are you thanking me for, I lied to you, hurt you and Shiro"

"I not happy you lied, that you kept something so important from and tried to convince to not follow my dreams, but you did it out love, like you always do. That can't be said about the others who tried the same." He said smiling. "Other than my mom, You and Shiro are the best things to me. You two made my life so much happier so much more content, so the fact that you suffered through your own curse and with this knowledge by yourself for all these years, hurts me even more than anything that happened today.

"Your nothing but a child Izuku, you shouldn't have to be burdened with this at all" the older man said with out any heat to it.

"I know I'm just some weak child."

"I didn't say we-"

"That I'm skinny, anxious, and quirkless, he interrupted "but, I can't handle people so casually sacrificing for me and my happiness, its not right!"

Then he copied Sakura's earlier bow, "S-s-sensei!" The pink man's eyes widened. "I want to be hero the helps and inspire people with a smile no matter what. But I know if do become one you and my mom will only worry about me, that there is is good chance that the world today won't easily accept my attempt at becoming a hero, more so now than ever. And there is a likely chance that I'm going to die because of some evil if I don't just get unlucky" he looked up eyes full of emotion and determination, "and you have already done so much for me but can you please help me to become strong enough that my mom will never worry about me, strong enough to show that I can be a magical hero and teach magic isn't some inherent evil so that in the future we are all safer, a hero great enough to change hearts, a hero that can save you and all others stuck in your cycle of pain! Please train me! Not just for me, or the world, or because Clotho made you, do it so I can save you!"

An intense sense of déjà vu washed over, it wasn't the first time he heard an impassioned speech about heroism, or decry that they're going to change their 'destiny', that he had hopes rise with a particularly gifted youngling only for that hope to be bashed against a mountain side of reality. 'So why does this one gives me such pause' he thought searching for that thing that made what he said so different. 'Nothing' he surmised but even still he couldn't avoid the feeling of calm that infected him as he stared back into the young man's eye, despite situation around in eyes there was nothing bitter about this moment.

"it's not like I have much of a choice now. My plan failed spectacularly, and I would be foolish to try piss her off any more, at least for this century" he finished with a sigh and smirk. "I begrudgingly accept becoming your master'

His newly acquired student raised himself and beamed the brightest he ever did since he first met his two best friends. Sakura's smirk slipped in to a more genuine one as the two enjoyed their moment.

"Oh My God That was so amazing" The Scotswoman cried out rushing up and picking the boy and dragon who was too close to the hugging zone, twirling them around, "That was so heartwarming and emotional and cute, and your magic is amazing, ahhh, you're going to be a hero, ahhh I'm so happy for you" she stopped twirling when she noticed her companions hard glare

"way to ruin a moment" Guinevere deadpanned

Sakura rolled his and cleared his throat, "um, Thank you two…"

"Laura"/ "Guinevere" they supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Laura and Guinevere for keeping my-the boy safe when I couldn't. And I'm sorry for the problems I caused you two, I'll make sure to repay you both for this"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that lil man", Sakura's eye twitched hard at that, "we would've saved the lil laddie no matter what" the shorter of the two said happily, still squeezing the two younglings.

"You owe me 3,000 U.S dollars for damages and emotional distress" Laura simply stated

"…Right"

"Now then, since everything is taken care of, I think its time we take our leave Laura"

"aww, can't we stay a little longer I want to see what he can do now"

"No" she replied walking over and prying the dragon and dragon boy out of her grasp and shoving the two into the shorter man's, "We are more than an hour late too meet our friend"

"but we lost all of our stuff" She tried reasoning

"he will buy us some clothes when we get there, come on" she replied pulling buxom woman away.

"Wait!" the young man called out, wiggling out of the older man's grasp and running towards the two women. He quickly bowed, "I didn't say thank you yet, so um, thank you" he bowed

Both females gave him small smiles. "like I said no worries, I would be going against my nature if I didn't try and help a cutie like you. I'm just glad I don't have to beat your friend up for being some type of magic abuser or something" a brilliant idea struck the woman, "say what part of Japan do you live in?

"Musutafu City" he proudly stated

"Well that's perfect our friend doesn't live to far from there, huh", she looked at her friend who knew exactly what her friend was getting at.

The brit sighed just imagining the problems that can come from in indulging her friend, 'but it's better than the alternative of her sulking every time we visit Tokyo' she thought. "yea, about a 25 minute jog for us.

"So, whenever were around we can visit, and you can show us your magic an we can show you ours. How's that sound?"

"That sounds amazing Laura" he grinned

"Well, until then little one" she gave him one last hug then allowed herself to be dragged away by Guinevere who looked back and called, "Be safe with your magic, boy, Laura would be sad if you got to hurt". Then they both disappeared into the brush.

"you made two more interesting friends" Sakura said walking up to him, Shiro following and barking in agreement. "Come now it time we leave as well, we got something important to do before we can begin training"

"what's that" he asked.

"A vital step all my students must take" he grabbed the boy's hand, the dragon wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Their skins peeled and cracked as they dusted away.

* * *

The Midoriya matriarch was already running to the door after the first knock. Not caring how disheveled her clothes were, how her was amess or her tear-stricken face, her worry for her son's disappearance was more important than her looks. She throws the door open, "have you found them officer – Izuku!" spotting her son she broke down sobbing while smothering her poor child with hugs and kisses"

"Where were you?"

"I can help explain where he was" Sakura's velvety voice caught her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not acknowledging you earlier, thank you for finding my son!" she did hurried, minute bows thanking the pink stranger.

"I wouldn't thank me yet ma'am" he said cutting her mumbled "thank yous" off "May I come in, I have to explain something".

Looking back from her son's exited scale bound face and the beautiful man's nervous one, created a sense of anxiety for some reason, but nonetheless she relen- 'Wait, Scales' she took another look at her son noticing his metamorphosis of sort. "Wha-"

"I can explain that as well, I'm sorry for all of the stress I'm about to cause you ma'am"

Back and forth she looked at the two and could only settle to do what she normally does in a stressful situation. Faint

*Thump*

"Mom!"

"Oh, this is going to be rough".

* * *

**Yea, sorry for being late and not posting for the whole summer. I just been going through a transitional period. Summer classes, transferring colleges, new job, and Borderlands. Not going to lie When BL3 was announced, it got me going and I ended up playing through TFTBL twice and BL2 for a while.**

**So I made an extra long one for your (hopefully) viewing pleasure.**

**Also for those that are going to school or are in school now, good luck.**

**Finally, thanks for taking the time to read my little story. And as always I appreciate any type of criticism. Have a good one ya'll.**

**New Definitions: **  
**Glaistig-Scottish Gaelic- A Faerie spirit that's protrayed as both as good and evil. Generally described as a beautiful woman in green or as a monstrous goat woman. Some stories have her as a child care taker.**

**Kelpie - Scottish- A Faerie aquatic spirit. Usually portrayed as a evil shape shifting horse that lures weary travelers to watery deaths in streams and rivers.**

**Iklwa- Zulu/Africa- Short spear used for stabbing behind a shield**

**Fenghuang- Chinese - A Chinese Phoenix usually connected to royalty .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another five years brings forth another round of changes. Izuku prepares for the next step in his life.**

**'thoughts'**  
**Italics: Different language/ spells and magic **

**more notes at the end**

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to the "Late Nights with Johhny O' Bryant Show!" _An exuberant faceless voice announces loudly. Loud enough that Izuku, now a green haired teenager, turned his headphone's volume down lest he woke up the slumbering man nearby. Colorful shapes flashed across his phone's screen as a brass band played just a bit too loud and big bold names appeared.

_Featuring the Brass Kings Band, Andy Birdman and featuring up and coming hero All Might! _He couldn't help the giddiness he felt at hearing his favorite hero's name

_And now! For your host! Johhny O' Bryant! _A tall lanky red head, fashioned into the meanest pompadour since the turn of the century, strode into a set with a desk and a cheering audience. In the center of the frame he pauses then smiled then did a little shimmy, mimicking the late-night hosts of yesteryear. The band trails off and the man smiled brightly as he waited for his adoring crowd to stop applauding. When they finally did; in a booming but reedy voice he launched into his pre-written topical monologue.

Midoriya glanced at the time displayed in the corner of his device; 4:50 A.M, making some quick calculations. 'I have enough time' he thought. He scrubbed through the video past the monologue, the skit about animal threesomes, the remote to a Los Angeles institute until he reached the interview. _"Please welcome to the stage everybody, the super star hero, All Might!" _The well-dressed host called out as the band played a jaunty tune. From behind the curtains A hulking blonde man in a too tight suit stepped out waving, with his now trademarked smile. He shook Johhny's hand, then took the seat by the ginger's oak desk.

_"All Might as I live and breathe!" O'Bryant exclaimed. "Do you know that you're making quite a ruckus here in America?" _he asked. Good natured chuckles all around the room, including from the big man himself.

_ "I did not know, I hope it's the good kind of ruckus" _the superhero replied back in perfect English, only his accent betraying his foreign status.

_ "I can assure you it is the good kind heh, heh. So, how are you liking America so far?"_

_ "I'm loving it" _the young hero beamed,_ "there is such variety here in the states; people, food, places, It amazing. I've always wanted to come to America._

_ "Is that why you got the whole…" _he gestured to his guest's hair and eyes.

_ "Heh, heh, I know there's rumors out there that says that I wear colored contacts and dye my hair, and while I don't judge anyone who does I don't"_

_ "So, this all natural!" _Johhny said with mock surprise, surely being told this beforehand during rehearsal._ "do you have any western relatives?"_

_ "None that I know of"_

_ "Wow, well you look good. So, it says here that you're an avid fan of American comics, is this true?"_

_ "Yes, it is, I was always more into DC and Marvel than Shonen Jump._

_ "Well, which one was your favorite?"_

If possible, the hero's smile got even bigger._ "It has to be Superman"_

_ "Ahh that makes sense, he's one of the originators and the most powerful"_

_ "But I don't like him just because he powerful, it's because of what he reminds me of" _he leaned forward, excitement all over his face._ "Clark became the most powerful being in the world. He could have easily rested on his laurels or used his abilities for his own selfish desires. But because of his family, because of his own desire to do good in the world he became a symbol of peace. I was blessed with this great power and I was blessed with great people that taught me how to use it. I want to be like him and use my blessings to become a symbol of my own"_

Clearly the late-night host was not expecting such a passionate response to such a soft ball of a question, but he recovered quickly before it became awkward. The audience loved it whooping and clapping at the young man's sentiment. But the young man wasn't done.

_ "But this doesn't mean that you have to be a superman to a symbol. In our world almost everyone has special abilities, so, if you have the heart for it, I believe anyone with any type of ability can be symbol of hope"_

The crowd claps again.

_"yes, it doesn't matter if you have a weak quirk, a strong quirk, a quirk meant to fight villains or one that doesn't or even magic! Everyone can be a symbol; everyone can be a hero in their own way. _He finished exuberantly, seemingly not realizing the weight of his declaration.

This time the audience didn't seem so eager to applaud neither did Mr. O'Bryant_. "Well, we have to take a quick commercial break, but we'll be right back stick around" _The crowd applauded on cue and the host leaned over to whisper in the larger man's ear surely to complain how they didn't rehearse this.

The screen went black signifying the end of the clip. The blank screen reflecting the boy's happy face. That clip was one of his favorites All Might clips. Right up there with the gigantic man's debut. It was such a quintessential All Might 'thing' to do to show his support for magic touched in such a casual way, so early in his career.

'They said at the time, that this guffaw would torpedo any chance of him rising through the hero ranks, and well, they were obviously wrong' the boy thought forming a small grin.

"You still watch that video boy?" A familiar, smooth voice called suddenly. Izuku looked up from his screen to see his beautiful sensei and friend, Sakura. "Morning, child" he said leaning against the tree, Izuku was sitting under, flipping his English braid over his shoulder.

"Sensei" the teenager quietly yelled startled by his teacher's sudden appearance. "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"I don't need sleep, remember" he simply replied "And it seems like you don't either, staying up all night tow watch hero clips"

"I didn't stay up all night watching videos" he huffed crossing his arms, "I just woke up early" he mumbled

The pink man only gave the otaku a deadpanned stare for a moment before shaking his head and reaching his hand down for Izuku to take, which the boy gladly did. After pulling him up Sakura asked, "Want to tell me why, on this particular day, you woke up so early to watch old hero clips". And knowing his ward as well as he does, he wasn't surprised by the answer.

"It's because I'm nervous today, I couldn't sleep so I started watching videos to calm myself down" he explained. He slightly flinched as he saw his teacher's annoyed glare.

"Izuku there is no need for you to be so nervous boy. Look at yourself, you're more than ready for today"

And Izuku did. Briefly appreciating what his hard work over the past five years has brought him. Defined and taut arms and pectorals, strong legs and a core so tight swim instructors would be proud. 'A strong constitution breeds strong magic' is what Sakura would say as he made the poor child swim against rapids and climb up sheer mountains. He knew he was physically prepared for today, Sakura made sure of that.

He could also see his magic; how the threads of green, pink, white, sea green, blue, and purple, criss crossed underneath his dermis, shining brightly. He recalled all of his teachers' lessons of manipulating his intense mana into the few spells he knew. He was as magically prepared as he could be. But was he ready, was the question?

"I know I'm ready for the test, thanks to everybody, but I don't know if I'm ready for what comes after the test. If I succeed-"

"When you succeed" the older man interjected

"if" he continues, "this will put even more pressure on me and my mom"

"I thought you were going to change the people's heart?"

"I am it's just…I wasn't expecting to be put out there so early. I wanted to show the world the absolute best me"

Sakura shook his head with. "Izuku, you're applying for a school, the only thing people should expect is a student, not Gandalf with a heart of gold and all the answers" he said while flexing his outdated pop culture knowledge. "And you," he pokes the teen in his chest, "should do the same, ok"

Izuku looked as if he had more worries to express, because lord knows he has plenty of worries, but he held back and nodded his head "ok".

Sakura frowned internally knowing the turmoil within his ward's head. "ok, head inside boy, your mother made breakfast"

"She's awake this early, she has work this morning, why is she up!" he exclaimed, his worry for the world easily moved on to his mother's lack of sleep.

'Only you could be stressed about changing society and your mother's sleep schedule equally' he thought but instead he said, "are you going to waste her efforts boy. Hurry up, eat and get dressed, you have an exam to get to"

Izuku nodded his head and ran to the sliding back doors of the low single-story home. With Sakura following behind.

Inside the home he walked straight into a small dining room separated from the kitchen by virtue of a small island bar. And behind the bar in front of the stove was not his mother as he was expecting. It was his second "mother" Laura on the stove looking the same as she did five years ago except now clad in Inko's night gown that was struggling to contain all of her.

"Morning Izuku" she sing songed seeing him.

Morning Laura" he responded equally as happy. Though he made great effort to not look past here neckline. "Where's mom?"

"In her room with Gwenny they're finishing something up important" just then Sakura made it inside the house, closing the doors with a loud shwoomp. "Hey lil, guy, going to join us for breakfast **inside** the house for once"

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance at the woman's barb. "Why are you here woman" he grumbled while taking a seat the modest dinner table.

She put her hand to her chest feigning shock, "why am I here? To support my favorite pupil of course"

Sakura just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about cougars. Izuku sat down on the seat, right of his mentor as his mother came striding in from the hall with a large gift bag and Guinevere following close behind. "Good morning sweetie, morning Sakura" she says with a tired smile.

"Good morning Midoriya, Sakura" Guinevere said. Also looking much, the same as she did five years ago save for the fact, she was also wearing one of Inko's night gowns. She couldn't fit the clothing well either for different reasons than Laura.

"Morning mom. Morning Gwen"/ "Good morning Ms. Midoriya. Ms. Guinevere" they replied back.

"are you ready for today?" she asks her son as she comes around to give him a big hug. Placing the bag down by her seat.

"Yes ma'am" he said with no hesitation

"Boy" the pink man said in that special tone that let Izuku or really anyone, know that they made a mistake that needs fixing.

"Um…well I'm a little nervous about some things, but Sakura helped me out already, so I'm okay now" he finished quickly hoping to assuage any worries of hers.

She gave him one of her motherly looks that said that she was worried and that he can tell her anything, but she let it slide and just squeezed him harder. "Ok, I'm glad to hear". She shot a grateful look to the other male sitting down; Sakura returned her look with a simple nod. No vocal thanks needed between the two caretakers.

Inko sat down at the head of the table opposite of the pink man. Guinevere sat down across from Izuku placing bowls of rice and miso soup. Laura sat down very closely to Izuku placing a big plate of scones and sausage by the Japanese dishes. A combination of cultures that always come about when the two "mothers" cooked.

"Thanks for finishing breakfast Laura" Inko said

"Your welcome, darling" she replied back wriggling her eyebrows making the emerald haired women to blush.

"please, it's too early in the morning for your paltry attempts at flirting" Guinevere said grumpily. "you're bothering Izuku and Sakura"

"Why would I be bothered?" the ancient sentient creature asked

"itadakimasu" she said clapping her hands together.

After making it clear she wasn't going to answer Sakura's question the rest of them said their thanks and began eating their breakfast.

As they ate, talked and enjoyed each other's company, the young Midoriya's worries about future, society, and hero school exams fell away as enjoyed this family like setting. Five years ago, this would've have been impossible.

After waking up from fainting after seeing her ten-year-old non- quirked child covered in scales. Sakura immediately began explaining the situation about him having to teach her son to be a magical hero, almost putting the woman out of commission again. It did however bring up every fear about magic that she had pushed down inside of her. She didn't want to believe that there was good likelihood that her child was essentially being forced to be hero or die trying but when Sakura assured her, he was serious she showed such cold fury that has yet to be seen again by Izuku. She kicked him out of the house along with Shiro and forbade them from seeing Izuku. Izuku was grounded indefinitely

Sakura returned pleading his case that he must teach Izuku, only to be sent away. He returned the dafter after that, got sent away again, and he returned the day after that. For nearly a month he plead his case, it was only when Izuku's magic began lashing out, fire spewing from his mouth, scales painfully growing and general magical shenanigans, she had relented allowing him to teach Izuku how to control his magic. It was time and empathy for the pink man that softened her attitude towards him. And as more time passed Sakura slowly ingratiated into the family.

Few months after Izuku's training began, Laura and Guinevere started visiting, keeping their word. They would worm their into the Midoriyas and Sakura family dynamic with their incessant friendliness and charity. A welcome addition. It wasn't all magic training and gaining new family members. There was some trying times as well, Inko lost her job, the apartment was fire bombed, the social climate around magic touched has only gotten worse. But it's never so bad when you have the best mom in the world and three magical creatures surrounding you, well four actually.

'Wherever you are right now, I hope you're doing alright buddy' the young magician thought as a familiar heat bloomed in his stomach

The Midoriya clan finished their breakfast and Izuku quickly washed and dressed himself into a pair of dark green sweats, a thin black form fitting shirt, gym bag slung over his shoulder, and a long object covered by cloth strapped to his back. He headed towards the entrance where everybody was crowded. His mom had the large gift bag from earlier in her hand. "a little something me and Guinevere made" she said as she handed the bag over.

The boy was slightly shocked by the sudden gift giving, but he received it all the same. What he took out of the bag was an emerald green baseball cap. "Thank you mom, I've been wanting a hat for a while. Thank you" he smiled.

The genuine smile and joy the boy displayed from receiving such a simple hat, evoked some interesting reactions from the adults.

'Aww, you are just as cute as when you were just my baby'

'Dammit boy, I thought we were past the diabetic stage already'

'I want him, I want him, I want to take him home, keep him safe and happy, and I'll kill any-'

"only you would be so excited for such a simple thing" Guinevere, the only one of the four to actually vocalize her thoughts, sighed looking annoyed, though her small smile betrayed her. "Good thing it isn't so simple" she plucked the hat from his hand and uttered, "_sònraichte"_

The hat then started changing, the brim extending out and around the crown which grew taller and tapered until it curled into itself. His snapback became a witch hat. "you enchanted it!" he exclaimed

She waved his excitement off and handed the hat back, "that was nothing, your mom did all of the hard work" she jabbed her thumb at the shortest woman in the room, "she was stitching the thing up until this morning.

Mama Midoriya chuckled bashfully, "yea, when I heard that you wanted look more magical, I asked Gwen for some help, but it turns out that working with enchanted cloth is pretty difficult. But now you can wear it casually and for hero work when you become one" she finished with a sweet smile.

Happy tears almost started forming in the boy's eyes, but he blinked them back and settled for hugging his mother. "Thank you".

The others looked on in content at the happy moment between the mother and son.

"I wish he would hug me like that" _someone_ whispered

"you cannot help yourself, can you?" the brit turned to the offender who at least had the decency to look sorry.

"Alright, that's enough coddling" the pink man said noticing the time on the clock hanging nearby. "time to go" Izuku nodded and let go of his mother and headed to the door. And as he put on his trusty red shoes Sakura spoke "you have everything you need, pencil, notebook, change of clothes, the letter"

"yup, yup, yup, and triple yup" he answered, standing up.

"then go on then boy, oh, and you use the same word to change it back" he said pointing to the hat.

"oh_,__sònraichte_" the hat changed back into a cap. "Thanks, well," he looked back at his family with smile, "I'm off" he shoulders his gym bag and leaves.

Moments after he left Sakura spoke up to Inko, "he's worried about what will happen to you after he passes."

"of course, he is" she sighed

"And for good reason too. Things have only been getting worse especially as the big guy's anniversary gets closer" the ginger woman said.

"well… if my son is willing to put himself out there, as his mother I should be ready to do the same" Inko said passionately. "I'm ready to face whatever comes my way"

"Tch, as long as you have me, you won't have to worry about facing 'whatever'" Sakura stated flippantly.

'only you' the two other magical creatures thought simultaneously while looking at each other, a huge grin on the glastig's face. She moseyed on over to the green haired woman and hugged her, conveniently placing the short woman into her bust "oi, Sakura, I'm not just going to let that slide, I saw her first!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and that is chronologically untrue" he replied while walking past the women.

As he got out of earshot, the blond woman stated, "he's like a child"

"um, Laura, can you let me go" Inko asked blushing up a storm, her voiced muffled due to large mammaries.

"hmm, did you say something" the woman in question asked causing Guinevere to sigh

"And you're like a horny teenager"

* * *

"Oh man, I'm actually here" the young Midoriya breathed out as he looked upon one of the greatest bastions of hero education. UA High. Thousands of pounds of steel, class, and concrete, looming awesomely in the early morning darkness, over the small teenager.

To say he was excited would be an understatement, to say he was intimidated would be a gross understatement. He glanced at his phone time reading 6:15 A.M. 'Ok, about 20 minutes until my exam starts, that should be enough time for me get over my nerves. Now just a few more steps and I will be walking on the same grounds as Best Jeanist, Endeavor, and All Might' he thought excitedly. He stiffly walked towards the gate, if someone would be watching, they would think they were watching a robot. "Wait. How do I get past the gate", he wondered aloud? He started panicking slightly, "did I receive something that allowed me to enter the gates, oh my god am I going to fail before I even get a chance because I was stupid enough to forget the key to the gate"

A loud snarl snapped him out of his spiral of panic. There sitting on his haunches on top of the large wall, covered in blond fur, a muzzle on his face and canine features was the hound hero: Hound Dog. "Why are you here?" he quite literally growled out.

Midoriya's mind quickly short circuited in the presence a professional hero. He didn't know if he should be cowering or gushing so he kind of did both. "I umm, uh I'm sorry can I have your autograph" …'Why did I say that!' he internally screamed.

Hound Dog was clearly not amused the boy's nervousness. Or maybe he was, its honestly hard to tell with his features set in a perma-snarl. "is this why you're here"

"oh, no, no, no" he exclaimed waving his hands, "I'm here for the…magic touched entrance exam"

The dog hero narrowed his eyes at the mention of magic, then jumped down from the gate landing hard on his feet and stomped his way towards Izuku until he was looming over Midoriya.

For a brief terrifying moment Izuku thought maybe his UA invitation was nothing but a sham, a long con of a terrible prank put in place by any number of people from his middle school. A lot of people don't like him.

"Letter" Hound Dog said with his hand out

'Letter? Oh Letter' he quickly placed his bag on the ground, reached into it and pulled out a rolled-up parchment paper tied by a red ribbon, stamped with the UA official emblem and handed it to the hero.

Unfurling the piece of paper, the hero studied it and instantly his eye began to twitch

_Dear Midoriya Izuku,_

_Congratulations on earning the opportunity to apply for our illustrious school. I know you may be confused on how you have earned such an opportunity when you clearly didn't apply for such a thing. Well the answer to your query is quite simple, you did earn this chance by your merit of being different in a world full of "different" of people. Of having great fortitude in these trying times. And having the skill along with the willingness to use your gifts to help people. Yes, I know all about some of your magical escapades but do not worry, that is just our little secret. But that is why I invite you and a select other to UA's first Magic touched entrance exam. I want to give you, all the tools needed for you to grow into a true law-abiding hero and help usher in a new age for UA and a new age of magical heroes._

_If you chose to accept this invitation come to UA high before 6:30 A.M prepared for physical activity. Bring a change of clothes, writing materials, if needed tools to perform your magic and most importantly this letter. If you choose to decline this offer you may just not come._

_Whatever you decide, I only hope it leads to your success_

_Signed, Principal Nezu_

The letter finished with the unmistakable bear/mouse/dog print of the hero school principle that is only used for the most important of documents. 'First, cursive, then a poem, now a whole letter in English. Why you must you do this to me' the large dog man thought to himself. He sighed, then suddenly let out three short loud barks that startled the younger man. Then the gate swung open. He stepped to the side and said, "head towards the building and follow the signs to gym Mike. and you better hurry, you got about fifteen minutes till the exam starts and it's a long walk"

"Ah, thank you very much Hound Dog sir' he bows deeper than standard, "have a good rest of your morning" he straitened up, picked his bag, and lightly jogged past the gates into the grounds.

"Good luck kid" he growled out and returned to diligently watching the streets for any more magic hero hopefuls. 'huh, he wanted my autograph' he realized, 'that hasn't happened to me in a while'

* * *

Huge doesn't even begin to describe gym "Mike" but it is a good place to start. 'Holy cow this place is huge!' he thought walking into the well-lit building. The gym was easily the size of multiple gyms, the dimensions of the building bigger than an American football field and the domed ceiling easily eclipsing 60 feet. Other than the size of the building, the gym was typical in set up, a waxy wooden floor, basketball hoops around, and an indoor track a few feet above the hoops. Near the entrance of the gym someone set up a little cubicle made of black curtains. Closer to the middle another cubicle was setup and another at the far end 'I guess when you are a hero school you need to have a gigantic gym'

Standing near the middle black curtain cubicle, was three adults. A tired shaggy haired individual in black clothing and a grey scarf. The one in the middle of the group was tall, pale, average looking. Nothing special about him except his short beautiful blond hair and the fact he's missing a part of his left arm and that he was swimming in a suit that's too big for him other than that nothing special. And lastly a tall mocha skinned man with short hair wearing some sunglasses, some simple blue jeans and a t-shirt that still showed off his impressive musculature. all of them were speaking to one another, though it seems from a distance the taller two of the group were carrying the conversation.

For whatever reason looking at the group made him tingly. It was the same feeling he got when he's see's someone or something that has powerful magic. "_Magic, powerful magic too I mean it makes sense that the teachers teaching magic to have powerful magic wait are all of them magic touched or just one I don't want to assume but why would they not all be magical exam proctors for a magical exam then again the potential for bias would be high-_"

"Hi ya" a feminine voice said right beside him scaring the holy hell out him and knocking him out of his muttering trance. "oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I tried calling out to you, but you seemed to be stuck in your little world" she apologized while her toothy grin showed her amusement.

Izuku turned to the woman and his first thought was "pink". A fair one to have considering both her skin and poof of hair are bubblegum pink. She also sported two small black Capricorn horns that peeked out of her hair, a smile that showed off sharp canines, and captivating black and gold eyes. She looked like a candy-coated demon dressed in black yoga pants and a pink hoodie, all she was just missing was the cloven hooves.

"oh, you don't have to apologize I tend to do that" he said a little too loud, taken aback by her proximity. He coughed and leveled his voice, "um, my name is Midoriya Izuku" he finished attempting to match her easygoing smile.

If she was at all weirded out by the boy's changing voice or his wobbly grin, she didn't show it on her face. Instead she smiled wider, "Midoriya huh," she glances at his hair, "that makes sense. I'm Ashido Mina" She says reaching out her hand.

'ok Izuku you've done this before; it was only three years-oh my god the last time I interacted with a girl my age was three years ago' he thought depressingly. The boy gently grasped her hand remembering most people introduces themselves with one of those.

Instead he was pulled by her away from the adults. "they told us that they would call when they're ready, so lets introduce you to Shiozaki.

"O-o-okay" he managed to get out as he was dragged along

Sitting down, back against the wall, away from the sheet cubicles wearing a modest navy track suit, was a girl with pale skin and angular green eyes. Prickly green vines made up her long hair that fell to her waist. She also seemed to be talking to a…potted plant.

"…I know she looks like a demon Mr. Planty, but that doesn't mean she is one. That's rude and quite unchristian like"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Ibara-chan. I am cursed you know" the pink girl joked as she walked towards Ibara.

"Ah, Ashido-san, I'm sorry about Planty he can be… judgmental"

"It's okay, I've been called worse…from you know people that I can hear, Soooo this is Midori-chan. Midori-chan, this is Ibara-chan"

"Midori?"

'Midori-chan' the man in question thought. "um my full name is Midoriya Izuku" he said while lightly blushing

Looking slightly aghast, Mina gasped, "Sorry Midoriya, I just blurted out a nick name, I thought it would be cool to give you a cute nick name like…"

"you can call me Midori!" he said quickly.

"Really. Awesome"

"no, what just happen doesn't make her a succubus. He's being nice" the vine haired girl whispered to 'Planty' "Well Midoriya-san," Ibara said steering the conversation back, "I'm Ibara Shiozaki" she bowed in a greeting which he returned.

Mina happily plopped herself down to the left of the vine girl, then looked expectantly towards 'Midori-chan'. Midoriya, not knowing what else to do, sat down across from the women.

Quiet enveloped the group, nobody speaking when Izuku, deciding to take a chance spoke up despite his rustiness, "so its cold outside, huh". Poor baby at least he tried.

Ibara gave a quaint smile before glaring down at 'Mr. Planty mouthing something to the autotroph.

while Ashido just smiled wider. "Yea it is! Though I wouldn't be able to tell looking at you" the demonic woman gestured to his thin form fitting shirt. "Though, I'm, not complaining" she added in a sultry tone before laughing at the reddening of both green haired teens. "oh, man that was too easy, I'm sorry Midori-chan I like messing with people sometimes. Your body really is banging though"

'Midori' blushed harder at the compliment while Shiozaki composed herself, 'I have a strange feeling she messes with people more than sometimes' the young man thought, 'just like Laura'.

"you seem real casual for such an important exam, you must be confident Ashido-san" Ibara asked.

"You bet I am. This curse," she airs quotes, "has a lot of benefits, enhanced strength, speed, durability, claws, and acid".

"Acid?"

"I secrete acid from my whole bod. So, I was born ready for this magic exam"

"What about the written portion?"

"fu, fu, fu I'm not worried about that either, I have a special plan for it" she responded confidently.

"and what is this special plan of yours if you don't mind telling"

"praying to the gods and hoping for the best!" she cheered

'She's way too casual about this' the other teens thought simultaneously.

"While I'm always for putting your problems in God's hands, is that really for the best?"

"Trust me Ibara, for me, it's the best. What is your magic?" she asks the other girl.

"I was blessed with this hair that I can grow and control at will, even if its cut off. And because I can access nature energy I can speak to certain plants. Plants that have "life". Well not really life and it's not nature energy, its…, forgive me it's hard to explain"

"That's okay Ibara-san" Izuku interjected speaking for the first time since his introduction. "I think we both understand what you're trying to say. Its magic" he simply stated.

The two girls looked at each other before smiling. "yea, magic" The vine haired girl said happy that she's with people that understand her. And allow her to explain something about herself as with the word 'magic' and not incur more confusion or disgust. "What is your magic Midoriya-san? Does it have something to do with thing on your back" she asked.

"Yea, young blood I'm curious about your magic as well, I can't get a read on you" A deep accented voice said out of nowhere.

Izuku quickly spun around and looked up to see the mocha skinned man from earlier standing over him, with a huge smile on his face, "but you'll have to just show us during your exam. It's time to start, put your stuff up, get your gear and writing utensils, and follow me. He turned around and walked back to the other adults.

The teens sat in shock at how such a large man snuck up on all of them, for a few seconds. Before coming to their senses and began to get up. Shiozaki put Mr. Planty down and said a quick goodbye to it, Izuku left his bag where it was at while getting up keeping the mystery item on his back, Mina who had nothing with her just followed.

"so, he's the one that made me tingle" the green haired muttered as he walked to the center of the gym

" 'he made you tingle' do I need to call the cops' Mina said overhearing his murmur.

"What! N-n-n-no, i-i-i-I wasn't talking abou-"

She began laughing, cutting the off the boy's stuttering. "I'm kidding, I felt it too the moment I spotted them, glad to know who it actually was making me feel 'tingly' "

Shiozaki walking besides them nodded her head, "I felt it as well, Planty did too, he even described the magic as… unholy.

That got a shiver out the two, "Well, no offence to you or Planty but how does he, it, know what his magic feels like. He seems nice." Mina said

'so does the devil at times' she immediately mentally chastised herself for thinking such a thing about a stranger "Trust me Ashido-san Planty is really good at this type of stuff" she assured. Then falling quiet as they stood in front of the adults

Standing in front of the teachers was a lot more nerve wracking than it should be. Maybe it was the fact that the exam was about to start or maybe it was cause of Ibara's revelation. Whatever the case maybe, the teenagers were jittery despite the dark-skinned man's friendly demeanor.

"so, this all of ya'll" he said, the group of magical kids looked around as if they now just realizing how small their group was. "well, I only made three of these things", he jabs his thumb behind him, "so this works perfectly.

"I'm James King, not King James cause we don't rock with monarchies" he introduced himself. He points his finger at the shaggy haired man, "Tall, dark and handsome is Aizawa Shota, a homeroom teacher.

Aizawa with blood shot eyes nodded his head towards them.

James points at the blond, "tall blond and sexy, is Toshinori Yagi, he's something like a counselor.

"hello children" Yagi greeted with a homely smile. Midoriya made sure to not look at the man's missing arm.

James claps his hands together, "So, check it cool cats here's what we gonna do, each of you are going head into one these sheet rooms with one of us to take your written test which has 100 questions; five which you will answer verbally. After all, three of you are finished we'll begin the physical exam directly afterwards. Cool?" Taking the subsequent silence as agreement, he nodded his head and decreed, "time to get started then"

* * *

The test so far has gone shockingly smooth. So smooth in fact Midoriya has already finished the first 95 questions and was waiting to begin the verbal portion. Yagi, his supervisor, was currently looking at a tablet waiting for the okay to start asking questions and occasionally glancing up at him and smiling, sending whatever good vibes he can.

'I hope Ashido is okay and those prayers went through.' He thought. 'And Ibara-san, she didn't look to be happy about being alone with King. I can't blame her though his magic does feel off now that I'm focusing on it'

A beeping sound came from Yagi's tablet. "Ah, I can start asking the questions, are you ready Young Midoriya?"

"Yes sir"

"Excellent! What is your source of magic?"

"M-mana" he answered not expecting the question to be about himself"

"What is you magic registered as?"

"Um, I registered it as beast mimicry magic" he answered. Yagi begin typing something on the tablet. With a start the boy realized he was searching the registrar, "I registered my magic about three years ago but it's still under pending, but I should be fully registered by the time school starts" he hurriedly adds.

"Relax my boy," he placated the younger teen. "We understand how difficult the registration system can be for magic touched. Ah I see it right here." He scrolled down reading the notes about his magic. 'I have never heard or seen any magic like his before'. "If you pass UA will make sure you are registered. Okay"

"Okay"

"Good. How many growths have you been through"

"Just two" he answered bashfully.

The blond leaned forward and his tone got more serious, "Is magic good or evil?"

"Neither" he quickly answered shocking the counselor with his firm answer. Magic is energy and power, energy and power that can be used for good or evil no matter what type of magic it is" he finished passionately.

That got a smile out of Yagi, "Last question, if you pass this exam and is admitted into this school you will be one of the first magic touched to study in a hero course. Lot of people will be happy a lot will not, protests, unfair scrutiny, and unfair pressure will be placed on you. Are you prepared for that?"

The same question he was asking himself earlier this morning, a question he himself didn't truly answer now a test question. He could lie, tell him what he wants to hear, though he's not exactly confident in his ability to lie. Nor does he really want to, lying for his own sake is not in his nature. 'Honesty is the best policy, hopefully'. He took a deep breath, "I don't know for sure, I'm more worried about my mom and what will happen to her. But whether I'm ready or not, doesn't matter. I have people that are counting on me, people that I have to repay. So when it time for me to face that…I will face it head on"

'That's a better answer than I would've gave at your age. Good one'. Yagi nodded his head, "And that is that and just in time too, the others have just finished there exams as well" He stood up and went to leave the room, "Stay here we'll call you when it's time to start the physical exam. And Midoriya friendly advice as a counselor, I would just like to let you know that you shouldn't let anyone put so much pressure on you, including yourself. You're just here to learn how to be a professional hero. Alright.". And with that parting advice he left.

Izuku could only nod his head. 'That's what everyone keeps telling me'. For the next minute and a half Izuku mentally reviewed his answers from the test and prepare himself for the physical exam. When a succession of loud booms struck the world around him shaking the ground and knocking him out of his seat. And tumbling the sheet structure on top of him.

"Come on out young bloods it's time to start the physical exam!" The voice of King hollers out

Izuku hurriedly detangled himself out of the swaths of cloth and spotted the presumable cause for the earth quaking.

In front of him stood a grey, yellow trimmed 13 foot tall mechanical beast. A face of a fencer's mask and the body of titan, equally bulky legs and arms; the arms came equipped with circular bucklers, and a torso that was of translucent material that showed the constantly moving pistons and gears inside of it. And to finish the look the word "exam" was written vertically from its face to the bottom of its torso in black and katakana. Most importantly though the "machine" had a special energy source; mana.

"A golem" he gasped

And he was enclosed by blue walls on both sides that completely separates sections of the gigantic gym. And standing above it all looking down on him from the indoor track was the one armed man, Toshinori Yagi.

"To pass you your exam you must defeat your opponent. But you must not destroy or let it destroy the surrounding walls. If you are mortally injured, unable to continue, or your walls sustain significant damage; The exam will be stopped and you will fail automatically. Do you understand?" he says.

Izuku blew out a heavy breath, slapped his face twice and nodded his head.

"Then your test starts in ten, nine, eight…"

The gym despite being separated was then filled with the sweetly acrid stench of burning strawberry preserves and the refreshing scent of a wet soil and roses; it filled with the magic of the others ready to start their exam as well.

"…seven, six…"

The green haired magician took his package from his back and released it from its covering revealing the smooth, glossy long piece of black wood that stood a little taller than him: his suljan. Then uttered. "_sònraichte" _changing his hat_. _Then he began muttering; not out of nervousness, not because he learned about a new quirk or magic, but to channel his own mana. _"Arboribus, qui nunquam foedavit vel felled per manus hominis. Satis fortis ad pierce caelum et inferos. Ego creo Ironwood" * _As he spoke, he felt the pressure of mana build in his hands as it released, striking out of him, and covering the suljan, turning the black wood a cool grey and significantly heavier.

"…five, four

Izuku then continued chanting this time in a different language, _"cuī huǐ wǒ de ròu __，__shāo kāi wǒ de xiě, diǎn rán wǒ de líng hún, zuò yì tiáo wǒ bì xū huǐ miè de lóng wǒ bì xū zhī pèi.__"_. Heat raged from his stomach, his bones, his blood, even his hair as his skin textured into scales and his bones and muscles became denser and compact. Black scales covered his forearms and shins while white scales reached from his ribs and chest up to his shoulders and neck. With more ivory scales peppering his cheeks and framing his now white eyes. "_Dragon armor"_

The scent of burning wood mixed in with the previous scents that somehow made the whole building smell saccharine and the air inside thrummed with power from three determined magical teens ready to take the next big step in their lives.

"…three, two, one. Begin!"

The Golem whirred to life and launched itself at the boy cracking the floor Izuku doing the same kicking up splinters, suljan in hand ready to thrust the machination and pass this exam.

* * *

Note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I'm here, I'm alive, and I've absolutely have not quit on this story. I have just been busy with school and work.**

**So yea, much like chapter two this was more in the way of setting stuff up and explaining the time jump but I promise the next few chapters are going to be fast and hard just like those videos you watch when you're all alone. (Not judging)**

**Let me know how ya'll felt about this chapter; the changes to established characters, James King introduction all that. I accept all forms of criticism.**

**And finally i just want to say thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story, hope you enjoyed it. Have a good one ya'll**

**Definitions:**  
**sònraichte: Scottish/Gaelic, Special**

**Arboribus, qui nunquam foedavit vel felled per manus hominis. Satis fortis ad pierce caelum et inferos. Ego creo Ironwood: Latin, Trees that were never sullied or felled by the hands of man. Strong enough to pierce the heavens and the underworld. I create Ironwood**

**cuī huǐ wǒ de ròu ， shāo kāi wǒ de xiě ， diǎn rán wǒ de líng hún 。zuò yì tiáo wǒ bì xū huǐ miè de lóng ， wǒ bì xū zhī pèi 。lóng kuī jiǎ: Chinese, Destroy my flesh, boil my blood, and set my soul be a dragon I must destroy, I must Dominate. Dragon armor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku battles a golem to pass his exam and shows off some of the fruits of his labor.

Notes:

'thoughts'= thoughts  
italics= spells  
*=translations

* * *

The magical machination and the scale bound teen met in the middle of their sectioned off arena; metal fist clashing loudly against enchanted wood. It was a stalemate for all of two seconds when the golem overpowered the smaller teen knocking him back and high in the air.

Izuku was able to right himself in the air, flipping once before landing near his toppled testing cubicle.

Not even a beat of stillness passed before the machine was charging the teen again. 'Alright, a direct approach is not going to work, let's try this instead'. With his suljan loosely held in his right hand and over his shoulder, rushed toward the golem again.

As they neared each other the machine reared back and launched its right arm for a straight punch. Midoriya suddenly stopped, jamming his left foot so hard into the wooden floor it cracked, then pivoted to his left just dodging the strike. He then leaped and struck the back of the overextending machines 'head'.

It stumbled a few feet forward but didn't fall. It recovered and spun around only to meet the tip of Izuku's suljan across its 'face'.

The youth followed up with an overhead strike that landed on the 'x' of its chest that should've caved the seemingly fragile material in but instead rebuffed the blow and threw him off balance.

'crap' he took two uneven steps back, 'of course the part covering the gears is made of the toughest stuff'. He attempted to back away and regroup.

Key word attempted. A heavy weight smashed into his face and upper chest as the metal behemoth counterattacked; sending the greenette flying hard enough to bounce off the floor, like a rock skipping over a lake.

He Finally came to a stop after the third bounce or so only 30 feet away from the blond counselor watching above with a comically large, strained smile.

The teen just made it to his knees when his opponent tried to pound the boy into mush. Izuku was just able to step to his right, the fist crushing the floor.

But it followed up by swinging its arm right, smacking Izuku with its buckler knocking him towards the cobalt walls.

"gahh!"

And as before the machine just refused to give Midoriya any breathing room basically being atop of the boy before he hit the floor. This time grabbing the dragon child, him to the wall until **SLAM!**

Toshinori's grip on the metal banister tightened as he looked on. Wincing at the sound of flesh being sandwiched between metal.

'This is a little more difficult than I thought it would be' he thought. Gritting his teeth as he witnessed the machine peel the boy off the wall only to slam him against it again. 'This is completely different from the normal exam; this almost seems brutal in comparison'.

The smell of burning wood intensifying brought him out of his fearful musings. Izuku somehow snaking his left arm into the machine's grip then leveraged his staff inside the hand creating more space.

The blond squinted his eyes in concentration as he looked at the boy's face. "Is he growing more scales?"

That is in fact what Izuku was doing as he pumps more mana into his dragon armor creating more white scales around his face. His ever-eternal internal fire raged to nearly uncomfortable status.

As he pried at the machine's fingers the magical robot slammed Izuku again, attempting to cease the boy's movement.

'This wall is more likely to break me then the other way around' he thought gritting his teeth. "ahhhhh!" with a scream of exertion he finally broke out of its grip, shuffled out to his right then ducked a wild haymaker.

He jabbed his suljan upwards into the robot's 'face' knocking its head back, then he quickly flicked the weapon left and right smacking it around. He finished the combination with a thrust while leaping back creating space for himself and knocking the golem in the wall.

With a break in the action the green headed teen took a deep breath to calm his live nerves.

'huh my hat is still on my head' he thought to himself as he tapped his head expecting fluffy hair. That's when he spotted good fortune in the form of a dent in his metal opponent's chest. 'Yes! I damaged it and I'm still not close to my spell cap. If I pour just some more mana into dragon armor and ironwood, I should be able to destroy it without resorting to my more destructive spells!'

"you did well to get out of that tight spot young Midoriya", Yagi said to himself. "you're obviously skilled with your suljan and while I may not able to sense magic" he took a deep whiff of burning black pine in the air, "judging from what I can see and smell, you have access to powerful magic and know how to use it"

Steam erupts from the joints of the magical machine briefly obscuring it from Izuku's vision and confusing the boy.

"Unfortunately…you may have made things more difficult for yourself"

The golem shoots out of its covering, right towards the unprepared Izuku 'did it get faster!' he just managed to think as he barely raised his suljan in time to block its attack. He was still sent through the air tumbling head over feet until he landed hard onto his stomach briefly knocking the air out of him.

"oof! What the heck!" he lifts his head as a large shadow looms over him that got smaller and smaller '**BOOM**'

"Midoriya!" Toshinori yelled as he feared that he just watched a teen be flattened by a meteoric hunk of magic metal.

Fortunately for the man's psyche Izuku was not a green stain on the hardwood. Out of instinct, AKA panic, he pushed more magic into his spells. More scales accumulated on his face and body, ivory with some black scales peppered in, mostly covered his cheeks and under his eyes. His staff while have having no noticeable outward changes, got significantly heavier.

And it was that staff that was between him and oblivion. Izuku strained in a kneeling position against the automaton foot pushing down on him and his staff. 'it did get faster urhh and stronger'

"Move Midoriya" the overlooking blond said desperately to himself trying to will the boy to get out of his current situation.

More steam erupted out of the golem's joints and it suddenly put more pressure on the boy. 'there's that steam again'. floorboards cracked and bones creaked. "ahhhhh!" With a roar, sounding suspiciously draconian, he shrugged off the weight and rolled away.

For his effort, he was awarded a size 20 metal foot in his chest that sent him tumbling over the ground 15 feet or so towards Yagi.

He quickly bounced back up to his feet suljan at ready, "It got stronger after it let out steam and it let out steam after I used more mana".

His opponent crouched down with one hand on the ground like a lineman and exploded towards the dragon boy just as he came to the disparaging realization, "it gets stronger the more mana I use" he says just as he dodges the blurring machine's tackle.

At this point Yagi's strained smile was more of a pained grimace his single grip on the bannister leaving finger shaped dents. He looked on intensely as Izuku attempted to survive the golem's onslaught of attacks that left the once nice gym covered in craters and gashes.

"yo, big dog how's your examinee doing?"

Yagi almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice appearing at his side. "James, Aizawa what are you two doing over here?" he asked the two approaching men that each took a place on both sides of him.

"The other two finished already" Shota drawled out, "so I came to see if you're doing your job correctly"

The taller man sweat dropped at that, 'I've been here for three years already and you still worry about me'

"It's your first time overseeing an exam like this in person." Aizawa continued, "Knowing you, you're probably going crazy watching a kid getting hurt like this"

"o-oh yea, honestly It is taking everything for me to not just jump in there and help him"

"hmm…well don't, can't have you losing your other arm"

"Aizawa" he said tiredly. He shook his head settling on explaining that he won't just lose an arm…again. Instead he turned to his other proctor. "What about you Kin- I mean James?"

James didn't answer too focused on the action below "yo my mans magic is freaky. It's all over the place. The feel, the type, the caps, everything! What ya say his magic was again Toshinori"

"Uh, Beast mimicry" oh slightly shook hearing American colloquialism in his native tongue.

"Just beast mimicry? Not Beast mimicry: dragon or beast mimicry: dryad?"

He shook his head, "just Beast mimicry that's all he said"

"Interesting. Whatever the case his magic seems real cool. It'll be cooler if he figures this out soon."

"why?" the blond man asked

"can't be doing this all day big dog" he answered flippantly. "we'll have to move on at some point.

Yagi was shocked and frankly a little pissed at the casualness of the man speaking about moving on from a potential student. Especially one that's working so hard at this very moment "Oi-gurrk" a rough elbow to his side stopped whatever he was about to say.

"Focus on your job you're still proctoring an exam" the shaggy haired man simply said

"oh… right" 'I know I really shouldn't but I'm rooting for you young man"

Meanwhile down on the gym/battlefield Midoriya was having a rough time. 'I can't get any space, my blows barely affect it now, and even if this thing didn't get stronger when I use more mana, I can't risk reaching my cap!'.

A glancing blow from the machine's buckler to his head left him wobbly and bleary eyed and out of panic tried a wild swing of his staff that luckily found a home in the golems side knocking it away from him, buying him precious respite.

'wait if it gets stronger as I get stronger maybe if I…' he began to think, his mind slightly slowed recovering from the blow to the head. "Reset!" his scales quickly receded and suljan returned to its glossy back.

"What the heck is he doing!"

"Aww hell!"

"Young Midoriya!"

"Huh" the young man said audibly confused as he saw his opponent buzz out of existence 'oh, I've made a bad move' the golem reappears right above of him, iron soles inches from of his face. 'I've made a really bad move'.

* * *

**BOOM**

_**Two Years Earlier**_

_**Thump, "gaak!" Suljan and green tween tumble to the ground. A few feet away from the small red tree growing out of a large rooster skeleton.**_

"_**are you okay boy?" Sakura asked standing over the recovering child**_

_**Making it back to his feet with the help of his staff, "I can still continue!" he said lifting his head up only to get tapped on his forehead knocking him off balance and onto his keister.**_

"_**That's not what I asked" he responded sinking to the ground to sit in front of his student**_

"…_**yes sensei"**_

"_**good, let's take a break"**_

"_**Yesss sir" he sighed, just a bit relived to have a break from being Sakura's ragdoll. He leaned back on his hands taking steady breaths until he felt a cold, wet sensation on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he spots the causation of misty cheeks, a black tendril holding a flask of spring water.**_

"_**Thanks" he offered, before taking a large swig of the liquid. Sakura simply grunted in return.**_

_**Comfortable silence settled around the two, the sounds of nature providing ample ambiance. When Sakura suddenly said**_

"_**Midoriya you were not meant to be a fighter". Midoriya as he expected reacted in Midoriya fashion, choking and spluttering on the water he was drinking as he rushed to say something. Likely an apology of sort. "It's not a criticism boy just an observation. You're actually doing quite well in our sparring sessions. You apply the bojutsu techniques you've learned well, and your application of spells are pretty impressive for your age."**_

_**The pre-teen stopped his sputtering and looked towards his master to continue. Cause he always does.**_

"_**But you lack killer instinct, you default to basic techniques and familiar spells, you get anxious at times, and you just fight, strategy goes out the window when you begin combat". Midoriya's head lowered as each criticism was listed. Compliments followed by blunt assessment, a staple of Sakura's instructing. **_

"_**what can I do then to get better." The pre-teen asked.**_

_**A small smile graced his stoic mien that was quickly wiped away. 'it never gets old'. "Experience and the want to get better, the latter you have in spades".**_

"_**but I lack the first…are you going to send me into real battles?"**_

"_**What? No boy where, would you even get such a dangerous idea"**_

"_**Welll… you did make me swim up a stream…and climb a mountain…and chop down huge trees, steal stymphalian eggs, hog tie bakus, ride giant koi-"**_

"_**Alright" he interrupted holding his hand lest he hears all the forms of child endangerment. "I get it but going against people and beasts that will want to kill you are very different from running in the forest and capturing large guinea pigs. And if I was ever to do something like that it certainly wouldn't be now"**_

_**A look of relief then disappointment crossed the boy's face. The idea of possibly facing down a creature that wants to kill him but also getting better, leaving him with conflicting feelings.**_

"_**There is something you can do now to help you get better". Green eyes met back, and eyes met his. "make a concerted effort to think before you act, no matter the time, place, or situation, for now I need you to think before you move".**_

"_**but…won't there be times where I don't have tim-"**_

"_**Make time." He cut in. "Listen boy fighting is a high stakes game of speed chess. Right now, the clock is rushing your moves. You need to make yourself more time. If you do that's when your genius will shine" he finished.**_

_**Midoriya stayed silent mulling over his sensei's advice.**_

"_**it won't be easy all the time, your instincts will push you to just act but I know you can do it"**_

"_**Yes sir"**_

"_**Alright, we have an hour left. Let's prepare the land for some farming" he said getting up. "your mother has been dropping hints these past months that she wants some fresh tomatoes next growing season"**_

"_**yes, sir" Izuku said none to enthusiastically.**_

"_**either we till some land or …we take a nap" subtext and sharp smile making the statement more sinister"**_

"_**Let's till some land!" he exclaimed popping up to his feet.**_

"_**hmph, I thought so"**_

* * *

"Midoriya!" Toshinori wasn't even thinking as he attempted to leap over the banister and into the plumage of smoke where the robot landed, only to be stopped.

Aizawa reaching over the blonde's chest and grabbing James whose leg was already over the bannister. "wait"

"wait. for what!?" the dark-skinned man asked

His answer was the sound of air of being displaced as an object hurtled out of the smoke. That object was none other than Izuku corkscrewing into the air, riding his suljan like a surfboard.

"well I'll be damned the boy can fly too" King said stepping off the railing. Yagi settled for audible relief as Shota let the bigger men

Midoriya's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton soaked in absinthe, in other words terrible. 'Terrible is better than the alternative' he thought grimly as he cleared the fog in his head and wiped the blood trickling from his nose.

Straightening out in the air, about 45 feet or so, before settling and taking a seat on his staff. 'Sorry sensei I still have some bad habits. I'm going to make up for it now'

"what's he doing?" the mocha skinned asked, pulling his leg back over the railing. "he's just chilling"

"Maybe... he's taking a little break, that's good". Toshinori said gripping his chest 'God knows I need one. Why did I think that I could do this'? He turned to the underground hero, who so happened to be glaring at the other men.

"what's good is that I stopped you two from causing a potential student to fail for interfering" Shota said a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

The two taller men looked away sheepishly. Aizawa rolled his eyes at their demure look. "seriously, if you're going to be teaching soon and if you're going to be more involved with students, you two are going to have to learn how to hold back, can't be their 'hero' all the time got it"

"yea man, sorry. I got a little antsy" James said first, while rubbing the back of his head

"I'm sorry as well, we don't mean it make things difficult for you"

Shota clicked his teeth, "learn from this and considered us squared"

"Quick question though Aizawa how'd ya know the kid was all right" King asked

"I didn't." he answered while keeping his eyes glued to the floating child. "Sometimes you just have to wait with these kids"

Izuku took stock of his situation, aching for one of his notebooks, but settling for mental note taking instead. 'Golems: machines powered by magical energy, tireless workers that are resistant to all extreme conditions. This one can adapt to magic output.

The smoke cleared allowing Midoriya to see the extent of damage its flying stomp caused. A 12 foot in diameter crater, five feet deep and cracked foundation exposing the land underneath. The golem just 'stared' at him waiting for him to come down so it can continue its prime directive of beating child ass.

'I don't want get into a battle of output with a machine' he thought. 'my flames can easily melt it, but I can't risk the gym. Uhhggg, I have the tools to beat him, but I can't use them'. His frustration continued to mount as he glared down at the faceless machine and it stared back.

He continued to look at it in hopes an idea would form from observing his opponent standing in a dirt pit. He continued to glare at the machine standing in a dirt pit. He continued to hatefully stare at the monstrous golem in a dirt pit.

Then it came to him. He frantically looked around for two things. Spotting what he wanted he put his plan in action.

He flew higher in the air, right above the machine chanting in Chinese as he did scales reappeared especially thick around his hands.

His audience watched with rapt attention wondering what the boy was about to do.

Izuku stood on the suljan and jumped up into the ceiling. Hands first stabbing into the anchoring him. he flipped over like a gymnast on a bar until his feet touched the ceiling. He bent his knees storing as much power in his legs as he could. Then rocketed straight down faster than the golem could react colliding with it and crashing it into the ground creating

The adults in the room had various, 'why did this child turn himself into a human missile, please tell me that wasn't the plan he came up with while he was sitting on the air' faces watching the action unfold.

James, the only not questioning hard enough, spoke up, "Interesting strategy, lets uh, lets uh… lets see where this goes" his voice raising with each 'uh'.

In the pit, Izuku quickly mounted the Golem's chest successfully pinning it in the dirt for the moment. Not letting the opportunity pass he quickly chanted again this time a completely different spell, _"In terra nostra. sinite me forte crescere_, _Softened Land"._ *

Softened Land, a simple spell, primitive farmers used to make holes into hard, dead land to plant crops, while making the soil dark, rich with nutrients, and soft, hence the name.

One of the first spells Izuku consciously learned. It wasn't a particularly useful spell for combat. Unless one was able to pour a lot of potent mana into it.

Izuku jammed his hands into the ground on each side of the golem's head. Immediately he felt his stomach drop and nausea take over as he felt mana pour out of his body into the soil.

The land glowed a soft pink and the land underneath the two violently caved in about eight more feet deep into the ground.

Izuku quickly hopped off the body of the machination and out of the hole as the golem began to thrash. It tried to jam it metal hands into the soft land around it to climb itself out, but the emerald magician wasn't done yet. "_Arbores control_ Respec! _Ironwood_!" he yelled out while landing out the pit. Fresh blood trickled out of his nose.

Up above the sinking golem, the still floating suljan turned black then dropped like an anvil right on the machine's chest knocking it back down.

Izuku working quickly, zoomed around the gym picking up two items. The black cloth and desk that made up his writing cubicle. The fabric tightly bundled under one arm and the chair being dragged in the other and he then dumped the items into the pit.

"Hope that's enough fuel" he said. Then he took a deep breath and prepared the most important step of his plan. 'not too little, and for the love of god not too much' he thought/ hoped. "_huǒ zài lǐ miàn rán shāotā fèn nù hé jiān jiào bèi shì fang_ _yí gè rén bù néng dǎ shén me shì zhèng què de_ _suǒ yǐ wǒ bú huì Shiro's breath"._ *

Important fact to know about _Shiro's breath_. It eats up fuel like a stoned starving coyote with a tape worm. So, it burns out very quickly but very, very, **very** hot. It's a spell that requires much vigilance and control on Midoriya's part. Too little mana it burns out before it does any damage. Too much, a city block is going up in flames. Fortunately, Izuku found a way to circumvent these issues.

A thin stream of alabaster fire shot out of his mouth into his pit, no larger than a fist, but it was more than enough. The fire took to the wood, cloth and golem like a duck to water, turning the crater into a white-hot hell pit. Conflagration pillaring into the air, burning bright, and raising the temperature in the gym by a few degrees.

But it wouldn't be enough. Already after only seven seconds, the flames were already beginning to flicker out. Just as Izuku predicted.

He enacted the final part of his plan, striking while the iron is hot.

The golem climbed out of the dying flames, half of its body over the edge; hot red and molten spots all over it like its partially melted mask that show an unsettling view of its endoskeleton skull.

Unfortunately for the golem that's when Izuku struck the hot iron.

Izuku with his armored arm cocked all the back stood over the machine, "**Rawwwr**!" and with that yell he slammed his fist into the super heated metal crushing the golems head in a brilliant display of red-hot shrapnel and circuitry. And just like that the metal warrior was destroyed and Izuku passed his exam.

No whooping of success came from the boy just a relieved sigh as he fell flat on his back with his eyes closed.

His head throbbed, dried blood covered the side of his head and upper lip, his muscles and bones ached he likely earned some hairline fractures, and the rush of using so much magic left the boy depleted and sick. But he was successful and that's all that matters to him. now he just wanted a few seconds of peace.

"Woooooo! hot damn youngling! You out here showing out for us aren't ya!"

The teen's eyes shot open and saw King standing over him with his hat in his hand. It must've fell off at some point. Midoriya with groan reached up and took his hat back and the outstretched hand that picked him up.

"What a show young Midoriya" Yagi called out, walking up to the boy Aizawa closely behind. "What a display of heroic ingenuity and grit!" he yelled out excitedly while flexing his unimpressive right arm.

"heh, heh thank you sir" the boy said tiredly while rubbing his head.

The walls separating the gym lifted showing a praying Ibara at the base of a large spire of thick spiny vines. She sported a fresh bruise on her face and a busted jacket but otherwise seemed ok.

At the sound of lifting walls, she ceased her praying and looked to the group of men with a small smile that turned into a small grimace as she spotted Midoriya. rising to her feet she power walked her way to the group

"Midoriya-san, I'm glad to see you are okay. I heard all those explosions and I began to worry. How are your inj-"

"MIDORI-CHAN! Was that you, causing all of those explosions!". The bubbly voice of one acidic queen called out, running from the far side of the gym to meet them.

Everybody else in the room turned to the pink devil and had some…reaction.

"She must be feeling comfy" King said

"Uhh, what happened during her exam?" Yagi asked

"I told her to change when the exam was over" Shota grumbled while face palming

The green haired teens' faces bloomed a deep red as the watched their fellow examinee jog up to them glistening in her underwear.

To be fair to the bubble gum teen it technically wasn't underwear. It was a pair of thick, grey, spats and a sports bra. Something that could theoretically be worn at the gym.

To be fair to Ibara and Izuku, they are both innocent creatures and the little devil was showing quite a bit of skin.

"Geez, you did a number on your side. Nice plant structure Ibara. Oh my god! Fluffy hair like mine and scales! Do you have lizard magic" she rattled out words almost at Midoriya speed. "what's wrong with you two?" she said with a sharp grin as she looked at the blushing greenheads.

"wh-wha-what's wrong us?" Shiozaki parroted. "Ashido-san! You're indecent in a room full of men! Midoriya! Stop looking!"

"ahh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to look, they were just out there!" Midoriya responded, slapping his hands over his eyes.

"ah your fine Midoriya, I don't mind if you look" she said taking great joy in his deepening blush. "I just wish I was wearing something cuter, but alas, this only thing that is guaranteed to not melt when I use my magic"

Aizawa coughed into his hand, getting her attention, "why haven't you changed yet Ashido?" he asked

"I still have some acid on me, I'm waiting for it to dry off" she answered wiping some of the corrosive liquid off her neck with her hand

Shota just sighed, wishing that he didn't have to deal with this so early in the morning. "we have special towels we can give you" he stated.

"until then line up you three, not in front of the pit please." King said which the kids did. Shiozaki standing in between Mina and Midoriya who put his hat back on and releasing his magic. "So, first thing's first I got to give congratulations, all of you exceeded my expectations. Honestly, I didn't think any of ya'll be able to defeat a golem. The plan was to let ya'll fight for 30 minutes then let your specific proctor judge how ya'll did to see if you passed"

"Wait, what" Yagi interrupted

"uh, yea…I told you this right"

"No, you didn't" he deadpanned, "you didn't mention anything about a time limit and when you said that 'we need to move on' I thought you was talking about moving on from him. I was ready to punch you."

"Ignoring that that threat,of course, I wouldn't, Aizawa knows"

"I know, but he wouldn't" Shota said, "this is why you need to have a clear lesson plan and communicate with your fellow teachers. I let you have a little more freedom this time due to the extenuating but next time I expect a clear lesson plan"

"…yes sir"

'he's like a child' the teens thought

'I'm just gad he isn't scolding me for once' the one-armed man thought

"so was Midori-chan going to fail or not?"

"Was he?" James looked to Yagi passing the question on

"oh, well… no, Midori I mean Midoriya displayed amazing combat ability, planning, and when the golem began adapting he showed great determination, and obviously" he gestured to the war zone that formally was a section gym and smashed golem head, "he has a lot of power. I would've definitely passed him." he finished with a large smile.

Izuku overcome with joy would've maybe cried if he wasn't in the room with people he just met. Maybe next time

James nodded his, "I agree with all your points two things to add though Midoriya don't commit to unfounded plans, cutting you magic off in the middle of that fight could have been reeeal bad and don't worry so much about your spell cap, I know with your potency, spell output can be tougher especially in tense situations but try to get loose with it "

"yes sir"

"moving on, how about our little demoness, Aizawa? how'd she do?" King continued.

Aizawa yawned, "There's not much to say considering she obliterated the thing in under five minutes."

That made Ibara and Izuku eyes widen at that fact, while Mina gained quite a shit eating grin.

"She out maneuvered it for the most part, the few times she did get hit, she absorbed the blows easily, and she overpowered the machine even as it adapted, and turned it in to that mess over there" he nodded to the chunky metal sludge pile on the far side of the gym.

"My goodness" the vine headed girl breathed out.

"that's amazing Ashido-san" Midoriya complimented

"Aw shucks guys I was just doing what I was meant to do" Mina said while rubbing her nose.

"You lack control though" Aizawa quickly note, cutting her pride parade a little short. "you almost caused as much damage to the walls as the golem, you will need to correct that"

"yes sir!" she gave a salute

"And that leaves Ms. Ibara" Kings stated, "you would have also passed destroyed golem or not. Yu had the cleanest run out of the three. Little damage to the floors and walls. Little damage to yourself. your use of vines was cool as heck. Ya just need to work on your physical stats to avoid those hits better"

"yes sir" she said pleased with his analysis of her.

"But overall you kids did great. And judging from a cursory glance at ya'll written scores I'll say ya'll likely done passed the magic touched exam.

The three teens looked at each other then broke out into huge smiles.

"Yes!" the bubble gum girl hollered, raising her arms then wrapping them around the other teens, picking them and began hopping and giggling in place.

The others in awe of her absurd strength could only giggle as well.

The adults let them have them their moment.

"well since ya'll likely passed this exam the next one about to be a breeze huh?" James said

They stopped giggling and mina stopped hopping.

"…huh"

"…pardon

"… What did you just say"

James pursed his lips and stared at the teens then he turned to look at the two behind him then back at the young magic touched. "was, was this information not properly, uhm, disseminated."

Their shocked silence was his answer.

He made a 'yeesh' face, "oh, well uhh, *sniff* *sniff* do ya'll smell burning polyester.

* * *

"This is upsetting" Shiozaki said sitting on a stiff bed with Planty on a chair beside her. She flanked Midoriya who was also sitting on a bed, baseball cap back on his head and suljan on his lap, to his right. Mina on his other side laying down in a third bed dressed in new black and gold shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm sorry Ibara-chan, I didn't mean to ruin your clothes. It's just that I get so excited and when I get excited, I get touchy"

"like I said earlier, Ashido-san, its fine. That's why I brought spare clothing" she gestured to her new white sweat suit with a golden orchard design going down its breast. "I'm talking about the exams. First they lied to us about the true nature of the exam that resulted in Midoriya-san getting hurt worse than needed-"

"But, I'm fine now Ibara-san. And it isn't like they were going to let anything really bad to happen to me" Midoriya interjected hoping to placate the increasingly frustrated catholic.

"It's not fine, Midoriya you hurt yourself trying to destroy something that didn't need to be destroyed and now in less than an hour we all have to recover and participate in another physical exam" She finished with pout

"but wasn't that the point of them telling us that we had to defeat the golem was to push us to do our best. You know plus ultra" he gave her a wobbly smile to the still pouting girl.

"it's still not right that they lied, its sinful"

"Oh, has anyone told you, you're adorable when you're frustrated" Mina casually offered. Which left the girl flustered at the sudden compliment.

"what does that have to do with anything"

The demon girl got up and slung her arm around Izuku, bringing him close to her body. "look it sucks that they lied and Izuku got hurt and that we have to take a second exam but Izuku is fine, he's is a strong dude, I mean did you not see his awesome dragon scales?"

"Ashido-san" he said embarrassedly 'this is just like when I'm with Laura' he thought

"and we already fought golems, that has to be harder than anything the hero exam could throw at us. And, we have all this fuel, with Recovery Girl on the way, we'll be fine"

"King-san did give us a lot of bread" Ibara agreed. "Oh, please be quiet, you hate the 'Wheaties' remember" she told her chlorophyll filled friend plant.

A lot didn't begin to cover it. They had a smorgasbord of carbs. Each of them having a grocer's sized paper bag stuffed with all kinds of breads sitting on their beds.

The catholic sighed, deciding that getting worked up will do nothing for her. "I guess your right Ashido"

"Of course, I'm right, I don't ever remember a day I wasn't. I mean other than the times I was wrong. But besides that, never"

That's when the door clicked open and a short elderly woman shuffled in wearing a doctor's coat with a big needle that simulated a walking stick. It was the youthful heroine: Recovery Girl, and she didn't look happy.

"honestly, what am I going to do with those idiots, setting up such a dangerous trial for children just to send them into another one. I swear when I see Nezu I'm going to give him a piece of my- oh you three are here already" she snapped out of her grumbling. "excuse my mumbling dearies I didn't know they sent you to my office already"

"Yes ma'am, King-san sent us here as early as possible so we can recover as soon as possible" Izuku said cheesing very hard as he attempted to not get super excited over seeing such a legend and failing, judging by how much he's vibrating on his bed.

"he also told me to tell you something 'Mina added. She deepened her voice as much as she can, "'my bad pretty lady, I'll make it up to you, please don't be angry'" she said doing her best, but still terrible impression of the man.

Chiyo was not amused by the message. "when I see that boy, I'm going to break my cane over his head. But before I do that let's look you three over"

And that's what she did for the next ten minutes. Checking their vitals and reflexes and giving them the proper care.

"Chuuu" she kissed Midoriya, now sporting a bandage around his head, on the cheek activating her quirk. He glowed a light green that faded away after a few moments.

He was left feeling even more drained than he was earlier, but his aching bones and muscles felt markedly better. "Thank you, recovery girl", he said feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Your welcome dearie" she said while opening the sheets that was giving them privacy. "Now make sure you eat as much as you can and take it easy. Your wounds were a little more severe and it required a bit more of your energy.

"yes mam" he said a yawn escaping out of his mouth soon afterwards.

The elder woman frowned, "are you sure you want to continue young man?"

"Of course, I want to continue he said suddenly showing some more energy that just as quickly faded away.

She just shook her head and sighed, 'young heroes always so eager to be in danger'. "Ladies" she turned to the other females who were both sitting on Ibara's bed and currently stuffing their face with bread. They stopped as the heroine stared at the two 'ladies'

Ibara quickly swallowed her food "I'm sorry, please forgive my gluttony Recovery Girl. I was really hungry" She said blushing at her lack of control

Mina also rapidly swallowed her food, "I'm not, bread is life" and then she promptly stuffed a whole yakisoba pan down her gullet. That quite honestly weirded everyone one out.

Chiyo soldiered on, "girls can you make sure he gets enough rest and food before you all leave for the auditorium in about 30 minutes. I have to leave and prepare for the exam myself"

"Of course, we can, we'll take care of him" Ibara said

"Yup we got him" Mina added.

"Guys you don't have to do" what ever the young man was about to say died in his throat as he noticed the intense stare he was receiving from the little nurse. He swallowed his saliva, "Um nevermind"

"That's what I thought, thank you girls" the healing woman said as she headed to the door. before stopping at the threshold, "Good luck you three and please try to stay safe please" and with that last bit of advice she left the teens alone.

"alright then Midori-chan take a nap and we will wake you up with 15 minutes left then we will feed you. Sounds good?" the pink girl asked

The boy again yawned, "guys I don't need a nap. besides i don't think i'm comfortable enough to sleep here" he said trying to convince the two girls. The large yawn that followed and the bleary eyes didn't help his case.

"Midoriya-san you need the rest if you're worried about something happening we will stick around"

"you guy don't have to do that. If I start to feel sleepy I will just set my alarm. you girls can go do something else you don't have to watch over me" his nerves understandably fraying at the prospect of two girls watching him sleep. But his mind really wants to fall into oblivion and he was losing the battle.

"It's not a big deal Midoriya, it's not like we have free reign of the school anyway. We will stay and wake you up okay" Ibara said softly.

"yea, and if you're worried about me messing with you while your asleep, don't be, I prefer my victims to be able to react" the demoness joked.

That got a chuckle out of the boy as he was dragged to Morpheus's chamber . "You are*yawn* so…much like Laura… ok, I'll go to sleep. Thank you guys" and then he drifted off.

The girls then closed his privacy sheet again and headed back to their bread bed.

"…so, you're not going to mess with him" Ibara asked skeptically cocking an eyebrow up as she unwrapped a melon pan

"No way, our relationship isn't to that point, if I did something like that it would just be bullying, and I hate bullying and I definitely don't want to make him that will make me sad that he's sad, especially knowing I'm the reason for his sadness you know what I mean'

"Mostly" the other girl said while glancing at Planty, who said something a little off colored about what Mina does to sleeping children.

"I'm saying I like to mess with him a little bit to make things a little more exciting not to hurt him. I mean can you imagine someone purposely going out of their way hurt this soft, puffy hair, dragon boy. I mean you would have to be a real asshole to do that.

"Ashido. Language"

"Ahh, I'm sorry I meant uhhh... butt head"

"… seriously"

* * *

Meanwhile in a large study hall with dozens of students stressfully scribbling in workbooks. One blonde, red eyed angry boy sitting in a desk, his workbook closed suddenly had the urge to blow up his desk.

'which one of these shitty extras is thinking shit about me" his eyes darted around the room as looked for the offender. As he scanned the room, he spotted all manners of people. A brown-haired girl with a permanent blush stressing over some answers and constantly gnawing on her pencil, a tall blue haired boy triple checking his answers, a grape headed teen mumbling some type of nasty stuff, and many others. But not the offender.

'whatever, it doesn't matter what anybody thinks of me now, just a few more steps and I'll finally be in the best hero school in the world. And on the fast track to becoming the new and real number one hero. And no one is going to get in my way' he thought angrily as he ignored the pain shooting through his right foot.

* * *

Notes:

Another month, another chapter. Man, one of these days I'm going to post a chapter and within two post another. Maybe doing winter break.

So, I've already written a few action scenes already but i want know if i'm doing it right. Are they exciting, are they too long, was this one too long. I want to know, because I'm really just going off from what I've read before and gut feelings.

I also introduced one more concept about magic; caps, but I think that one is simple enough to understand. And I will be going more in depth about magic as the story progresses as well, so, yo know, yea.

Also thanks for all of the comments for last chapter. most i ever had for one. To answer a question from a certain dragonfly,yes, Sakura and the others are OC's. As for the other questions,the story will answer in due time.

Last thing Midoriya's spell's will only be in the native language the first time it appears all the the other times it will be translated.  
And I have nothing else to say other than, next chapter we'll see more characters and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Have a good one and a Happy Thanksgiving for those that celebrate.

Definitions:  
Baku: Japanese, A demon that eats dreams and nightmares  
Stymphalian: Greek, Mythical man-eating birds with metal feathers  
In terra nostra. sinite me forte crescere, Softened Land: Latin, In our land. allow me the chance to grow, Softened Land  
huǒ zài lǐ miàn rán shāotā fèn nù hé jiān jiào bèi shì fang yí gè rén bù néng dǎ shén me shì zhèng què de suǒ yǐ wǒ bú huì Shiro's breath" Chinese, Fire burns inside. it rages and screams to be released. one can not fight what is right. so I will not


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:**

**'thoughts'= thoughts**  
**italics= spells**

***=translations**

**I'm really sorry for the wait.**

* * *

A girl of average height with especially round cheeks and brown hair stepped out of a bathroom with a particularly pleased look on her face.

"I never knew toilets could do that. I'm kind of wishing I didn't" she said as she walked out. "Rich living can sure be scary", patting her butt, "I may have discovered something new about myself, heh, heh" she chuckled.

That's when she noticed to the left of her a green head boy that just walked out of the boy's bathroom.

He looked to his left confusedly to see the cute brunette staring at him. He immediately got a touch nervous. "Um, hi"

"I was just joking about my butt!"

"Ahh, o-o-ok! I believe you!" he yelled back, throwing his arms up as well. "why are you yelling?"

"I-because um did you hear or see what I was doing?"

"No"

"Oh, well, um, lets start over" she said bashfully while scratching her cheek. "Hi I'm Uraraka Ochako". she gave a small bow while beaming at the greenete. "Nice to meetcha"

'Hnnn, she's bright!'. "Uh, hi I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you as well" he returned the bow with one of his own.

A beat of silence passed. In fear of the empty space becoming awkward Izuku rushed to speak.

"The weather is nice outside today? / "Are you here for the exam?" they asked each other at the same time talking over one another.

"I'm sorry, you can go ahead" Ochako said.

"Nope! I mean, you can go ahead", he gave the girl a shaky grin, mentally kicking himself for his lame talking points. 'why do I keep talking about the weather today'.

"Ok, I was asking if you're here for the exam?".

"Yea, I was actually on my way to the auditorium with some friends". 'I hope they don't mind me calling them friends. But I had to use the bathroom so I told them to go ahead"

"Ah cool, I'm also a test taker, I was on my way to the auditorium too. You want to walk there together?" her smile widened.

"uh, sure, if you don't mind"

"Of course not, lets go before we are late" she said as she started walking down the hall. Midoriya quickly falling in step with her.

"Soo, sorry for screaming at you, didn't mean to freak you out earlier. I was talking to myself and kind of made an embarrassing joke".

"Ah, say no more, I completely understand, I have said plenty of embarrassing stuff when I talk to myself".

"Do you talk to yourself often?" she teased.

"No! I mean yes but not like in a psychotic way", In Izuku fashion he took her joke a little too serious, waving his hands. "I just… mutter a lot." He finished, muttering.

Ochako chuckled good naturedly at the boy's spazzing, "I'll take your word for it". Her eyes trailed down to Midoriya's athletic clothes. Her perma-blushed cheeks growing a little rosier as she eyed his shirt. "So, why are you dressed in athletic gear already?"

"Oh, I came to school in them, I was excited" internally wincing at the casual half-truth slipping out.

"Really, I probably should have done that. Would've saved me time this morning. I was in such a rush I only had toast for breakfast"

*mrooow*

As if the mention of food summoned the gastral reaction, Uraraka's stomach growled.

"Guess I didn't eat enough huh, let's just ignore that?" she said as she tried to grin away her embarrassment.

But Izuku, the man he is, couldn't ignore such an obvious distress signal. "Hold on" he said as he unzipped his bag and revealed its glorious glutinous treats.

"woah, what's with all the bread?" she asked

"I need a lot of fuel" another half-truth. "Would you like some, I have plenty?" he offered.

"well, I don't want to-is that Yamazaki bakery premium mochi bread buns!". Her eyes lit up as she spotted the individually wrapped treats.

"Uhh, I guess, do you want them"

"Well, mama said to never decline a free meal" she answered as she tried quelling her obvious excitement.

Izuku gave her the snacks, three in total, which she took with reverence. She shuffled two of the sweet breads into the crook of her arm while holding the third in hand. "Thank you" she said as she attempted to open the package.

"Do you need some help" the young magician asked seeing her struggle.

"No, I'm good I…think I got it!". And got it she did, the package split wide open, unfortunately the contents of package flew out and away from her. "ah!"

Like in slow motion the duo watched the bread fly through the air. Ochako immediately began mourning her lost food.

Without any thought Izuku laid out for the treat, full extension, his fingertips just grazing. "And I just overreacted for nothing and I'm going smash my face in front of pretty girl great."

He closed his eyes expecting pain, but none pain came, neither the sound of teeth smacking linoleum.

He cracked his eyes open to see he was floating two inches off the ground. "Whaa-"

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without out your permission but I didn't want you to hurt yourself over bread".

Midoriya slowly turned his head to look at her, "This is your quirk?" he asked with the biggest smile the brunette has seen in the short time of meeting him.

'He's bright'

* * *

"So, anything you touch with five fingers becomes weightless and you can lift up to a ton. That's amazing!"

"ehh, it's not that great" she replied, earning a frown and cute tilt of the emerald child's head.

"What are talking about, you literally throw away one of the universal laws." He spreads his arms out, "your quirk has so many potential applications, of course it's great!"

Ochako mouth made an "O" shape at his flattery. "Th-Thank you Midoriya" she finally said.

A few more steps later they were walking through large double doors into a gigantic room with nearly a thousand seats giving a panoramic view of the large stage. And each seat seemed to be filled with UA hopefuls.

"Well" Uraraka started, pulling out a piece of lamented paper, "were here, thanks for walking with me. And the food." She said only slightly disappointed about parting ways with the eager boy. "Maybe we'll see each other during the exam?"

"No, uh, thank you for letting me walk with you, and yea that would be cool".

"Well then see ya" the gravity controller left Izuku with one last smile before making her way to her designated seat.

'Did I just make another friend' he thought while smiling dumbly at her retreating form. 'No' he shook his head, "that's not how friends work, right?"

"Generally, naw" the deep voice of King answered apparently telepathic. The large man seemingly materializing out of nowhere, triggering the heart to jackhammer in his chest. But he didn't jump and scream like girl, so theirs that.

"King-san!"

"Midoriya!" the mocha colored man mimicked the shorter teen's cry, then chuckled. "Come on young man you're with me". He said walking towards the front row of the amphitheater where Izuku's fellow magic touched testers were sitting.

"Midori-chan! What took you so long? Fell in the toilet or something?" the pink demon girl joshed.

Midoriya winced at the reminder of one of his biggest follies. "I-I was actually talking to someone.

"Ohhh, is she cute?"

"Wh-wha-what? How did you know it was a she?"

"I didn't until now" She shot him a toothy grin.

"No, need to tease Ashido-san" Ibara lightly chided. She tapped the seat in between her and Mina. "Come sit Midoriya-san"

He glanced at the bubbly, toned girl, then at the pristine vine girl, then at the seat that barely provided any leg room. Knees are sure to touch. He deeply inhaled. "Ok" he squeaked.

He scooched into the seat and made himself as small as possible. 'Why is everything else in this place huge except for the seats'. His nerves shot in such proximity of two beauties. Never mind his earlier hug with the two girls when Mina was in more risqué attire.

King simply sat down at the end seat shaking his head good naturedly at the shaking boy.

Lights around the room dimmed. A lanky man in leather pants and a leather jacket, with golden hair flared up and stiff, bounced onto to the stage. With a brace like object imbued with a speaker around his throat it was clear who the man was

"Its Present Mic!" Midoriya whispered, lightly bouncing in his seat and momentarily forgetting his situation.

**"WHAT IS UP YOUNG LISTENERS! IF YOU'RE READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED, CAN I GET AN OHH YEAAAHHHHH!"**

Silence, deafening silence as no one entertained the man's call for action.

"tough crowd", the pro hero mumbled before activating his quirk again. "**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EVERYBODY CAUSE I'M GOING TO TELL YA'LL HOW TO PASS THIS EXAM AND BECOME UA STUDENDTS!".** He shouted, launching into the rules of the physical exams

Bakagou couldn't help his self-satisfied smirk that creeped onto his face as he noticed the groups of students in similar school uniforms taking up sections of the room. 'meaning they split us up by schools." He looked around to see he's by himself. 'that means I'm the only one from my shitty school that's here. Good'

The platinum blonde's red eyes surveyed the room from up high evaluating all of the 'extras. He half listened to Present Mic as he explained the point system of the exam. He already read the pamphlet twice.

Katsuki looked down toward the first row and his heart rate spiked. A familiar bloom of green hair took all his attention. His jaw clenched, his arm muscles tenses, and the familiar warmth of his quirk popping washed over his hands. His entire being was focused on that shock of green hair.

'That can't be him. He shouldn't be here! Why is he here! Why is that little shit here! Fucking magic touched aren't allowed in hero schools! After everything that has happened, he-"

"-and you! Over there with the blond hair" A tall well-built blue haired teen, called out. His booming voice knocking Bakagou out of his increasingly vehement thoughts. "You're incessant popping is a distraction to ever-"

"Shut your mouth glasses! You're the only one causing a distraction!" Bakagou interrupted glaring daggers at the 'extra' that dared to try admonishing him.

"**NOW, NOW, LISTENERS NO NEED TO GET AGGRESSIVE WITH EACH OTHER" **Present Mic said, well yelled, as he tried to calm the two down. "**TO ANSWER YOUR EARLIER QUESTION, THAT WASN'T A TYPO. THERE'S A BIG BAD FOURTH ROBOT THAT'S WORTH ZERO POINTS AND IS SUPER STRONG. SO DO YOUR BEST TO AVOID IT OK.**

The tall boy nodded his head, "Yes sir, thank you for explaining and forgive my interruption" he gave a stiff bow then sat down in his seat, stiffly.

Bakugo shot the robotic teen a withering look before looking down at the original source of his ire sitting ramrod straight. All but confirming what he already knew. "Deku"

Down below Mina briefly looked behind and up at the causes of the commotion, "Those two seems like oodles of fun" she said sarcastically turning back around.

Ibara briefly thought something along those lines as well but quickly pushed them away. It not good to be so judgmental. Instead her mind focused on the boy beside her sitting rigidly.

She placed a hand on his arm, making him slightly jump. His eyes bounced between her hand and her kind face for a few second as his face bloomed red. "Um, Ibara-san?"

"Are you okay? She simply asked

He stared dumbly for a moment before his body visibly relaxed. He nodded his head, "Yea I'm okay, I was just reminded of something unpleasant".

The cursed girl beside watched the small interaction and wisely kept silent.

King watched as well though it was hard to tell due to his shades. 'That's good to see, they're going to need support one another to succeed. If they pass'

After the instructions were given Present Mic released the students to change clothes leaving King and the magical trio alone mostly alone in the hall.

Alright you three, you know what ya have to do, you're already dressed; thank you for doing that Ashido, all ya'll need now is these". He whips out three different lamented pieces of paper

Midoriya recognized it as the same type of paper that Uraraka pulled out when she left for her seat. Being handed one that had his name on it, he sees it has all his information on it. Name, age, blood type, etc. It also had bus numbers and mock city sections.

'Mock city? As in they made their own city' Midoriya thought.

"Also" he continued, "I wanted to apologize on behalf of the school." Giving an awkward but genuine half bow. "For not telling you all about the third exam, I know how much it sucks for the finish line to move further especially when you get so close".

It was a nice gesture, Midoriya was already passed that and was ready for whatever else. But he appreciated it, nonetheless.

"Also, also, I want to apologize for not giving all the details for my exam. I wanted to push ya'll and everything but still kind of garbage of me"

Shiozaki looked especially pleased with that statement.

"With all that being said, you kids still up for this exam?"

"Heck yeah I am! I'm ready to work off some of these calories" the demoness exclaimed while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm with Ashido-san" the catholic girl said, giving her pink friend a serene smile. They both looked at their last member of their little group.

"I'm definitely ready to take this exam", he said. And just on a sudden whim he pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Plus ultra!". A wavy grin appearing on his face as the realization of how embarrassing this has hit him.

"Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!"

The greenette's smile solidified as the girls mimicked his motion and cry.

"Well then if ya'll ready, I will take these" James said hefting the bags and gently grabbing Mr. Planty from Shiozaki's hands, "you guys will head to your busses in the back and…good luck youngbloods" he finished. Allowing the teens to leave.

* * *

Iida Tenya was a man justice and fairness. Just like his older brother, his father, and all the heroes in his family. He also was man of order, someone who not just follow rules but appreciates them. And he would like to believe he perpetrates those values in a way befitting his family name.

So, he calls out discrepancies in pamphlets and teacher's instructions and correct students using quirks.

Straight forward and proper the only ways he knows to make it through life's quandaries, it was the way he was learned. And despite seeming socially inept at times (and actually being inept at other times) he was aware of how his general approach to, well everything, can grate on people. But he reasoned that if his intentions were well meaning and he was as honest as possible, people would understand him. Maybe.

Therefore, he felt only a modicum of regret when the smaller boy stiffened in fear when he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder stopping him from walking towards the nervous girl.

Turning the green hared boy around he said, "You shouldn't bother her right, she's clearly trying to prepare herself."

He saw nervousness, confusion, then some frustration on the freckled boy's face. Understandably so. Iida cleared his throat and hopefully some of the tension.

He took his hand off the shoulder as he began to spoke, "What I meant to sa-"

"**STAAAAAAARRRRT!**"

The sudden ear drum rupturing voice swallowed up whatever he was going to say.

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN THE REAL WORLD. GET GOING!**

Iida looked back just as the herd of superpowered children stampeded to the mechanical infested city jostling the rigid boy. He turned to face the green boy only to see that he was gone. 'He must've have been carried away by the crowd.

He rid his thoughts of shaky greenheads and activated his quirk, the mufflers embedded into his calves shuddered then roared to life. He ran easily overtaking most of the crowd ahead. 'No time to think about him now, I must focus on myself.' He thought spotting a vaguely humanoid camo green bot. leaping off one foot, letting his momentum carry him to his target, he swung his right leg into the hull of the machine sending it flying destroyed.

"If I'm fortuitous enough I'll see him again and be able to explain myself" he landed, saying to himself before speeding off to find more points.

* * *

Midoriya saw the intimidating man, easily run by the mob he was a part of and couldn't help but admire his quirk. 'Mufflers that increases speed, that's so cool and useful, especially for this exam'.

"Destroy my flesh, boil my blood, and set my soul ablaze. To be a dragon I must destroy, I must Dominate. Dragon Armor". The comfortable feeling of scales covered his flesh and the physical enhancements helped him outpace a lot of the group. 'I can focus on awesome quirks later'. Latin and Gaelic spilled out of his mouth next, "Arbores control, Sònraichte".

He stabbed one end of the staff into the ground and leaped letting the stick parabola him into the air not unlike a pole vault. At his apex he picked the suljan up and placed it under his feet riding it like a non-ergonomic hoverboard. Feeling a tug in his chest he floated up and away.

'I won't make the same mistake as this morning' he swore to himself. In the air looking down he could see all the other teens using their abilities; destroying robots and…everything else around. It was a colorful cacophony of destruction down there and if the dragon boy was honest with himself it was stunning.

"No point in staying with the pack". He scanned the cityscape looking for areas filled with robots and little people. "There!"

A city block unmarred by quirk destruction and littered with scorpion bots, white blocky twos painted on the spines, crawling along the various buildings like well… bugs.

He quickly counted 10 machines and a semblance of a plan started forming. But first he needs more information.

Feeling a more violent tug from his chest as he rocketed toward a two-pointer hanging on the fourth story of a 'company' building.

Its sensors picked up on the object hurtling at it, a second too late. Midoriya's feet connected with the 'two' on its back crushing it and the building going through multiple floors.

"Ackk, ptoo, that was…unexpected" he hacked out clearing his lungs of drywall and ceiling dust. "They're a lot more fragile than I thought they would be". He tapped the brim of his hat clearing more particles. He stomped his feet shaking oil and circuitry of his reliable red shoes.

His ears perked, the sound of electronic whirring and shifting rubble catching his attention. He moved as the tell-tale whistle of rocket sounded off, exploding where he was standing but still being blown out of the building's window and into the street.

Making their own exit, multiple one-pointers smashed through the building, menacingly stomping out of the hole followed by a shorter, bulkier robot with treads and mounted rockets.

Midoriya picked himself of the pavement and marveled at the utter lack of pain he felt. 'I know I have my armor and it didn't hit me directly, but still…let's see' he thought calculating the risk he was about to take. He jammed the staff into the concrete and waited.

And because villain bots lack the understanding of tension, he didn't have to wait long. The three-pointer launched a volley of rockets at him. Midoriya with none of his training to be shown only raised his arms up in defense letting the streaking projectile explode against his scaly body creating a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to show him, not unharmed, but not hurt. His shirt were mostly tattered and his had scorch marks, but he felt little to no pain.

'That settles it'. His best imitation of a confident smirk curled onto his face.

The one-pointers rushed him and the three-pointer reloaded.

"What was it That King-san said, he pulled his staff out the ground and launched himself at his opponents 'this is going to be a breeze!'".

* * *

In a different mock city within n the gratuitous complex that is UA, vines buzzed through the air. Bundles of thorny tendrils grabbing and mangling any and all villain bots it came across. And did it all with constraint and precision not expected of things that could cause such destruction. It was awe-inspiring and slightly terrifying.

'Almost primordial', one Tokoyami Fumikage thought watching it happen. Though he himself didn't know why he used such a description. Even if he normally thinks in such fantastical ways, 'primordial' was a little much.

"The maiden must be affecting my mind' he thought, glancing at said maiden kneeling on the ground.

Looking at her made him feel off. Like something is wrong about her. It was a feeling he only got when he read occult inspired books or visiting potentially haunted houses. Which is strange considering nothing about her screamed sinister to him. From her white track suit that has mostly escaped dirt to the fact that she prays to use her abilities. Which she just did turning her back and elongating her hair/vines to block incoming rockets from a distant three-pointer.

Tokoyami stopped scrutinizing the girl to do the same against a laser from a scorpion bot, using his own quirk.

"Dark Shadow!" he yelled summoning an inky bird shaped creature with human arms from his back.

With its arms the shadow intercepted the beam dissipating it, then rushing forward claws first slashing the two pointer vertically, destroying it,

Dark Shadow; the physical personification of his dark subconscious that rages in the darkness. A powerful and dangerous quirk

"Ha! Did you see that, maybe that cute girl that you been staring at saw it too?

Powerful, dangerous, and annoying quirk.

"Maybe now we can stop stalking her and have her come to us"

The teen wiped some dirt off his feathered face not deigning to give his…self, technically, a response.

He turned to look back at the girl to see her running at the three-pointer hair flowing behind her.

Being so close the burly machine twisted its body, swinging its large fist. She ducked the wide hook as she did, her cascading hair wrapped around the metal appendage.

The plant follicles then detached from her head, crawling up the machine's arms then face, tightening and tightening until *crunch*.

The girl continued running not even sparing a glance at her handiwork. Tokoyami followed, not to stalk, to watch.

'I do not know how or why, but this holy maiden…I must know who she is'

* * *

It was a warzone. Dozens of craters pocked the center of mock city D. Streets and buildings were left gashed and smoking, buildings were toppled, and rivers of sugary smelling liquid melted the roads. And of course, dismembered bots and fires completed the apocalyptic setting the city has taken on.

None of that phased young Asui Tsuyu.

'I use my legs a lot I should start thinking of ways to diversify' she idly thought flipping over an overaggressive one-pointer. Giving it just enough of a kick in its back during her rotation to push it into a deep hole filled with the sweet-smelling death juice. 'my legs are my best attribute though" she shook the lactic acid in her muscular legs out.

Then a familiar of dread washed over her, pins and needles jabbing her spine. And few seconds later, as she expected at this point in the exam, an explosion occurred behind the girl. Her blank expression holding steadfast.

She turned around to see a bisected three-pointer sizzling on the ground in front of, what once was a fake laundromat. And stepping out of the blown-out building was none other than Ashido, looking a bit different.

She was in her underwear again but even more eye catching (if that was possible) her nails has lengthen and sharpened, and pupils have dilated to almost non-existent. Drool dripped from her chin to the floor sizzling as it landed.

"Scary" she said simply, seemingly unfazed by the demon stalking out of destruction. Her frog quirk gave the young woman a variety of physiological changes; like larger hands and legs. The quirk also, prevents the ease of certain facial expressions.

Mina bounded off in search of more victims Tsuyu close behind.

Since the beginning of the exam it was clear the demoness was of a different breed. As everybody rushed into the mock city Ashido was a step faster than most. She reached the automatons first and tore through unfortunate machines with reckless abandon one wouldn't see with the hardiest of warriors.

She dived claws first into every machine, slashing and gutting the things. If she wasn't was using her nails, she would crush them with her fists and feet with rhythmic movements reminiscent of capoeira or breakdancing, Ashido twirled and wind milled in a beautiful fighting style if not for savage results.

And of course, the acid.

At one point a bunch of other prospective students fought beside the girl. A few close calls with streams of acid convinced them that it may not be the safest idea to around her. So, they slowly dispersed throughout the city away from her. Except Tsuyu.

Why would Tsuyu put herself in such danger and disadvantage. Because Mina is a trouble magnet. She gained villain bot interest just as much as human interest. Somehow someway multiple villains constantly converged on the girl. And due to her careless style of fighting the pink demon found herself in plenty of comprising situations.

So Asui being the kind woman she was, intervened when possible. Defending the girl from the few enemies she managed to miss. And if she gets some relatively easy points, that's just a bonus.

"Ne, you see something you like" the little devil asked spotting her hidden protector staring and coolly strolling towards her.

"I'm just admiring how terrifying you look right now" she responded bluntly making the pink girl smile.

"Thanks, I try to be". When she got close to the girl, her smile faltered a bit. She started shuffling her feet nervously. Confusing the greenhead, everything she's seen of the other teen telling her shyness isn't the pink girls thing.

"Say, um, thanks for watching my back and you know, sorry that you felt like you had to"

"You noticed me, kero"

"How could I miss someone as cute as you" her smile returned

"Well, it's no problem" said ignoring the compliment/tease earning a pout from Mina, "Besides I should be thanking you too, you made it easier to pick some points off"

"Well, I'm glad to help" she beamed before quirking an eyebrow at her conversation partner who was shivering. "You ok?"

"I'm fine kero, I think I just figured something out"

That's when their world began to shake. The land beneath trembled and the vibrations shooting through the feet and up their spines and presumably everyone else in the city.

The girls both looked up at the same time to witness the gravitas of the zero-pointer. Its verdant head scraping through the clouds as it rumbled through the city thoroughly terrifying the young people just trying to become heroes. But now they must escape a god damn Gundam.

"This seems excessive" Tsuyu wisely observed.

Mina stared with eyes at the beast in shock. It quickly shifted into a wild look. "Oh yeah!"

"…Kero?".

Midoriya was tired and now realizing his earlier assertion about the exam being a 'breeze' may have been a bit presumptuous.

After destroying the initial group of villain bots, Izuku's life for the last 30 minutes was blowing up green machines, avoiding said machines attacks along with superpowered children, and finding more robots then repeat. Leaving his body strained and his mind addled, the lack of rest in between exams didn't help his predicament.

Despite the ailments though, the young mage felt good. He doesn't know how many 'villains' he took out, but he knows he took out a plenty, his oil soaked scales providing evidence.

He couldn't help the smile creeping on his face even as he ran for his life from the gargantuan zero-pointer. Suljan and hat in hand, scales nowhere to be spotted as he was content on playing it safe and avoiding the stupidly large machine eating up the main street.

Then it happened.

"He-Help"

As if a paralyzing agent flooded the boy's system, Midoriya's whole body stiffened, while digging his heels into the ground and spinning around.

"Help" the voice cried out again. colors seeped into monochrome and sounds of teens and treads dulled into hums. His heart dropping as he spotted the nice girl from earlier, stuck under some rubble with the zero-pointer bearing down on her.

Funny how quickly the pained pleading of someone in need can sap the joy out of a boy.

Izuku was already running when he became aware of himself, feet pounding pavement, arms pumping. After a few moments of running He flipped his staff down while leaping, the suljan flying into the air without a chant as he rode it like a horse.

He noticeably gagged with six loaves of bread threating to expel from his stomach.

He soared through the air no higher than seven feet, pouring as much mana as he could into arbores control.

He pulled up on his flying staff causing it to angle up and toward the green beast's single red 'eye'.

Izuku fleetingly remembered his earlier promise to make time to plan. But the memory disappeared just as quickly, obviously Sakura's advice didn't apply to this situation. Or maybe it did Midoriya couldn't remember, more focused on saving the trapped girl. And he knew just how to do that.

A familiar yet distinctive fire bloomed in his stomach as he prepared his most destructive spell yet. Unlike the usual warmth or inferno typical of his base status, this flame was dense, compact like a molten ball of iron.  
the temperature surrounding the killer bot sharply increased creating a haze of heat.

"Release" he barely whispered cutting the stream of magic to his suljan ceasing the flying and letting the momentum carry him the rest of the way. His figure steaming as the layer of sweat on him evaporated, body temperature above and beyond what's normal. The sphere of flame inside bounced and boiled, craving to be released.

And as he got closer and closer he began reciting his simplest spell in his repertoire, "Zhǎnshì wǒ de lìliàng." *

He jutted his hand out palm open towards robot. Then a large burning white circle emerged in front the zero pointers chest and face with ineligible script spiraling inside of it.

"Fènnù." A surge of magic racked his body. The supernatural energy, white as the symbol itself, cloaked Midoriya. A ball of alabaster streaking though the sunny afternoons sky until he reached the center of the flaming sigil.

Proving to be solid, Izuku thrusted his hand into the circle, uttering the last words of the spell, "Diǎnrán. Explosion"

Inside his body the ball of magic popped leaving his insides spotted with shrapnel that burned his blood and organs. Outside he was blind and deaf.

The spinning circle detonated into a ball of cornea destroying light and fire that encompassed the top half of the automaton and scorching the boy.

The initial sound was a terrible boom of the sonic variety shattering ear drums and hundreds of windows alike. Followed by the equally as terrible sound of tons of metal being blown to pieces.

The zero-pointer flew off its feet, its torso shattered exposing all its wired guts. Arms and head popped off in a way reminiscent of old rock-em sock-em toys. The machine timbered until it crashed thunderously into the ground below.

Observers from below like Iida, looked at the boy in air, in awe at the display of power.

Ochako closest to the action, was similarly gob smacked mouth agape as can be. She could never have predicted that she would pathetically get trapped under some rubble or that the plain, nervous boy she met earlier today would be the only one to come back and try to save her. Or for the boy to actually succeed in such a spectacular way.

'I assumed he there was more than meet the eye but this…that was amazing' she thought staring at her hero who was now falling.

Falling head first.

'He's not moving' she thought with a start as she attempted to wriggle out of her concrete trap.

Midoriya wasn't moving because he was unconscious, magic almost completely drained.

Explosion, as the name implies, is just that, a violent release of magical flames that causes a shock wave. And unlike his other spells there was no tempering of explosion. There's only big explosion or bigger explosion. In Midoriya's case he used the biggest explosion he could muster, knocking him out and falling dome first to his doom. Until he wasn't

*Slap*. The sound of palm hitting face rang out as Ochako somehow escaped her concrete trap, hopped on a large metal plate making it float to reach the boy and slap him. halting his decent.

"Re-release" the brunette gasped out touching her fingers dropping them both from the safer height of a few feet.

** "TIME!" **The extravagant voice of Present Mic called out across the complex of mock cities, finally ending the hero practical exam.

Almost in relief, Uraraka instantly threw up her earlier meal of bread off the side of the plate. As her savior continued sleeping on the ground peacefully unaware of how close to death he was.

Ochako herself felt like she could take a nap too but opted instead to look at her rescuer. With his shirt gone it showed off his raw skin and mangled right hand.

'Thank you Midoriya-kun' was all she could think of seeing his state. Before she continued to puke up rainbows.

* * *

Hours later our draconian protagonist could be seen laying down on his bed clad only in green pajama pants, staring at a piece of paper with clear worry on his face.

After he passed out and subsequently taken back to the nurse's office to be treated, Recovery Girl would release him to home. But not before scolding him for being so reckless and gifting him a letter from his 'friends'.

The scolding did not end there though. After making it back home, ready to end this very long day. Only to be accosted (lovingly) by his guardians as he entered the home.

Both of his mothers jumped on him hugging, kissing, and in Inko's case crying, asking what happened.

Then Sakura and Guinevere walked in and 'gently' pulling the two women off the suffocating boy before fussing over the boy themselves. Well fuss as much as they could.

The magical trio of the four sensed that Midoriya's mana went to dangerously low levels sending all of them into a state and it was only due to cooler heads that three angry/worried sentient creatures did not storm UA.

Izuku then recounted an abridged version of his day. He then elected to go to bed which they allowed seeing his slumped. Sending him off to bed with gentler hugs and a firm pat on the back from Sakura.

Which brings us to now, him staring with furrowed brows at the piece of paper with a string of numbers on it. With the heart stopping words 'call me' written on.

He squeezed his eyes shut for moment then opened them up a smidge to peek at the loose leafs. 'yup still there'.

Making a quick business decision before he lost the nerve, slipped his phone off the bedstand, and tapped in the phone number.

It rung three times before a voice answered, "Hello"

"Hey Ashido-san"

"Midori!" she answered loudly making the boy move the phone from his ear briefly. "Ibara-chan! Midori-chan is on the phone. Can I put you on speaker?"

"Uh, s-sure" 'her voice is close' he thought, glad she couldn't see his face.

"Hi, Midoriya-san , glad to hear you're ok" the catholic girls voice filtered through the phone. "Please don't be so loud Ash-Mina-san we're in a café" admonished her friend. But he could hear the mirth in her tone.

"Yea dude, when we heard that you were injured, we waited for you. But then Recovery Girl got really scary and kicked us out".

He imagined she did 'spooky' hands when she said scary.

"Oh, yeah…we met your mysterious girlfriend" the demon girl sing songed.

"Gi-ggir-girl fri-friend!" Midoriya spluttered

"Girlfriend!?" The other girl squeaked before apologizing to someone out of earshot of the phone.

"Oh, let's get her on the phone, make it a foursome" she said.

"Wha-who-I don't have a girlfriend!" he explained but it was too late another voice joined the call".

"Hey, Mina-san" a distant voice said.

"Uraraka, guess who's on the phone"

"Oh! Midoriya-san you're awake"

"Oh, you were talking about Uraraka-san" Shiozaki chimed in now realizing Mina's teasing. Ochako looked at her confusingly.

"Uh-, yes" Izuku mumbled still reeling for Mina's joke. "Thank you for saving me" he blurted out.

"Saving you? I was going to say thank you for saving me! You saved me from being crushed with that amazing explosion" the gravity girl complimented making Midori blush even harder.

"Midori-chan you've been holding out on us" Mina jibbed. "You have to tell us how you did it all about it next week"

"Sure" he responded "wait what?"

"That's why I wanted you to call me, to a: make sure you're okay, which you are, and to invite you to hang out"

"Hang out. With you three"

"Yea were going to this festival celebrating All Might day next week. I heard its super fun"

'It is fun' he thought pushing the involuntary bit of sadness when ever All Might is mentioned.

"It will be a time to honor a great hero and potentially celebrate us making it into UA". Ibara continued.

"And send off Ochako on a good note before she head back home". Mina also added.

"So, are you coming?" they all asked simultaneously.

Izuku, as shaky as he is, isn't nearly dumb enough to deny himself the chance to hang out with three new people. Even if they are three beautiful girls and he feels like breaking into hives just at the thought. "yes!"

"Awesome!" Mina cheered "send you the deets later going to finish talking about you, byeee!"

"Heh, heh, hopefully only good things Ashido. Have a good rest of your day girls"

"You too Midoriya" Shiozaki said.

"Yea see you later" Ochako said.

Then the connection ended, leaving the boy only with the sound of blood rushing to his ears. "Holy crap I was on the phone with three girls" he breathed out.

* * *

"Holy crap I just realized I invited a boy on date with three girls, how about that."

"Pttoooooo!" the round-faced girl spit taked the water she was drinking.

"Why would you turn something so innocent into something immoral" Ibara sighed taking a bite of her angel food cake.

Notes:

First and foremost my bad. Two months without a chapter or at least an update on whats happening, feels bad man. My Computer got a virus an it require a hard wipe. But even so it still took longer than i wanted it to.

My plan for next time something like this happens is to have a twitter or tumbler or something to give updates.

Other than me explaining my self, I just want to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Have a good one ya'll.

Definitions:  
Zhǎnshì wǒ de lìliàng. Fènnù. Diǎnrán Chinese: To show my power. Rage. Ignite


End file.
